So Stupid - Frerard
by Teaten
Summary: Gerard rencontre Frank. Frank rencontre Gerard. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils vont tomber amoureux, et voilà. My Chemical Romance et Frerard fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey toi !_**

 ** _J'ai écrit toute une note concernant cette fanfic' sur mon compte wattpad, donc si ça t'intéresse, va voir là-bas, parce que je ne répèterai pas tout ici, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas important si tu ne la lis pas._**

 ** _Tout d'abord, c'est sympa de venir lire cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. N'hésite pas à laisser une review, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu penses de la fic'._**

 ** _Maintenant, je la ferme, et bonne lecture !_**

Je détestais ces matins, où quelque chose venait me tirer du sommeil. Je n'aimais pas me réveiller, c'était un retour à la réalité trop brutal. J'avais toujours préféré le rêve au monde réel. En partie parce que je trouvais que les mondes imaginaires qui fleurissaient dans ma tête étaient captivants. Mais sans me faire d'illusions, je savais bien que la raison qui faisait que j'aimais tellement les rêves était que, pendant une période, je pouvais juste oublier tous les problèmes qui pourrissaient mon existence, prétendre qu'ils n'existaient pas, et c'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire. Le moment où mon réveil se mettait à sonner était le pire de ma journée. Toutes les merdes que j'avais accumulé, des mauvais souvenirs à la dépression, de l'anxiété à tout ce que je détestais chez moi, tout me retombait dessus d'un coup, et plus d'une fois je m'étais retrouvé en retard en cours parce que j'avais préféré jeter mon réveil à travers la pièce, avant de me rouler en boule dans mon lit pour pleurer à mon aise.

Les matins où un petit malin venait klaxonner dans ma rue, où un voisin se décidait enfin à tondre sa pelouse, ces jours-là où je me réveillais bien trop tôt, je ne pensais pas à pleurer. Je m'énervais, je criais, et dans un sens, c'était mieux. C'était peut-être horrible, mais je préférais gâcher la journée des autres avec ma mauvaise humeur plutôt que de devoir sentir à nouveau cet immense vide dans ma poitrine qui venait me rappeler à quel point ma vie craignait. A quel point j'étais seul. Je pouvais faire pire que râler pour oublier. Evidemment qu'il y avait pire. Mais si j'y pensais, je risquais de recommencer, et je ne voulais pas retourner en thérapie.

Des pneus crissaient sur du gravier, dehors. Si j'écoutais attentivement, je pourrais réussir à deviner à quelle distance se trouvait cette voiture de cauchemar. Mais ce ne serait pas nécessaire. La maison voisine à la mienne était en vente depuis deux mois, un couple l'avait visité il y a peu. De toute évidence, elle leur avait plu, et il venait s'installer de manière permanente. J'espérais juste qu'ils n'avaient ni animaux, ni enfants en bas âge, je ne pourrais pas supporter d'entendre des gamins crier et un chien aboyer. Je me retournai dans mon lit, espérant réussir rapidement à me rendormir, lorsque ma mère passa devant ma chambre, jetant, comme d'habitude, un regard curieux vers mon lit. Mes yeux ne se fermèrent pas assez vite, elle fit un pas à l'intérieur et sa voix ne tarda pas à résonner dans la pièce.

« C'est bien que tu sois réveillé Gerard, j'ai besoin d'aide pour nettoyer la cuisine. »

Je lui répondis par un grognement, résistant à l'envie de lui balancer mon oreiller au visage. Pourquoi personne ne se disait jamais que, peut-être, on pouvait encore se permettre de dormir à cette heure-là ? Je ne savais même pas quelle heure il était, mais si ma mère demandait mon aide, ça voulait dire que Mikey n'était pas encore levé, et d'habitude, il se réveillait toujours avant moi. Il était donc bien trop tôt. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour m'endormir aussi facilement qu'un bébé, pour qu'en fermant les yeux je replonge dans un de ces rêves bizarres que je faisais. Juste pour ne pas avoir à sortir de ce lit pour faire face à cette réalité de merde.

Mais ma mère n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, elle reviendrait. J'étais grillé, elle avait vu que j'étais réveillé, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Alors, dans un nouveau grognement, je me résignai à l'inévitable et me glissai, non sans difficultés, en dehors de mon lit. Sa voix m'accueillit joyeusement dès mon entrée dans la cuisine.

« Gerard ! Finis ton petit-déjeuner, j'ai besoin de ton aide au plus vite, cette pièce est vraiment dégoutante. »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder la « saleté » qu'elle me désignait, parce que je savais très bien que je ne verrais rien d'autres que les carreaux blancs qui recouvraient les murs de notre petite cuisine. Dans un soupir, je m'affalai sur ma chaise et plongeai ma cuillère dans mon bol. Je n'avais même pas faim. Je n'aimais pas manger. Des fois, quand je mangeais seul, je parvenais à faire 'disparaître' la nourriture que ma mère m'avait laissé. Je ne me sentais pas mieux, après tout, j'avais besoin de me nourrir. Mais, pour un temps, je pourrais arrêter de penser à ce que je mangeais, et aux conséquences.

« Maman ? »

Je croisai son regard brièvement avant de me replonger dans la contemplation de mes céréales détrempées.

« Oui, Gerard ? »

« Est-ce que… tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder manger ? S'il-te-plaît ? »

« Oh… Uh- bien sûr. »

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se retourner vers le comptoir. Quel crétin je pouvais être. Je n'étais pas suffisamment bizarre comme ça ? Une boule dans la gorge, je me forçai à avaler ce qui restait dans mon bol, me retenant de tout dégueuler dans l'évier dix secondes plus tard. En entendant la cuillère toucher le fond du bol, ma mère se retourna et me jeta presque au visage une paire de gants.

« Au travail maintenant ! »

Passer mon entière matinée à frotter du carrelage, essuyer du bois et asperger l'évier n'était clairement pas la meilleure manière de commencer la journée. Dès que je pensais avoir terminé, ma mère jetait un rapide coup d'œil et me pointait une nouvelle tâche imaginaire. Elle ne sembla satisfaite du résultat qu'aux alentours de midi, au moment même où Mikey se décidait à pointer son nez. Moi qui espérait pouvoir retourner un peu dans ma chambre avant le déjeuner, je n'avais plus aucune chance.

« Mikey, tu es enfin réveillé ! On va pouvoir manger… »

Elle ne releva pas le fait que Mikey n'avait même pas pris son petit déjeuner, mais vu la tête de ce dernier, il était évident qu'il aurait adoré pouvoir sauter le déjeuner également. Le repas en famille se passa dans un silence étrange, entrecoupé toutes les minutes par ma mère, qui essayait sans succès de faire débuter la conversation. Je ne parlais jamais à table. Je ne parlais presque pas, en fait. Mikey était suffisamment bavard pour deux. Habituellement, il ne se faisait pas priver pour mener la discussion, et ma mère était plus que ravie de l'alimenter. Ils faisaient parfaitement la paire tous les deux.

Mais aujourd'hui, Mikey se contentait de cogner sa fourchette contre le bord de son assiette, le regard dans le vague. Il prenait rapidement une bouchée de son plat quand notre mère le regardait, mais sinon, il n'avalait rien. Ma mère finit finalement par s'en rendre compte, elle pouvait être très perspicace (bien que se rendre compte que son fils n'est pas dans son assiette relève plus de la logique que de la perspicacité. Je pensais même qu'elle s'en serait rendue compte dès son entrée dans la cuisine, comme moi. Est-ce que j'étais une meilleure mère que ma propre mère ?).

« Mikey, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Mon petit frère se mit à rougir, et je ne compris pas pourquoi, et d'après son regard, il devait également se poser la question. Peut-être que l'idée d'avoir été pris sur le fait le gênait…

« N-non, tout va bien. »

« Menteur. »

Deux visages bien trop semblables se tournèrent en même temps vers moi avec un air de surprise dans les yeux, que je décidai d'ignorer. Je détournai le regard après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil vers Mikey, avant de reprendre :

« Tu es tout pâle. Plus que moi. Tu n'es jamais pâle. »

Je ne rajoutai plus rien ensuite, laissant ma mère s'inquiéter pour Mikey et en faire des tonnes, pendant que je finissais mon assiette en fixant le mur. Je continuai d'écouter ce qu'elle racontait d'une oreille distraite, captant par intermittence quelques bribes de phrases. J'aimais bien me déconnecter de la réalité de cette manière, c'était vraiment relaxant. C'était comme dormir, mais en étant réveillé. Ce qui était un paradoxe… Mais je me comprenais.

« Ger- »

Je voulais monter dans ma chambre. Peut-être que si je demandais à maman, elle me laisserait sortir de table sans les attendre, je n'en pouvais plus de patienter pendant que Mikey refusait de finir son assiette. Depuis quand être malade justifiait le fait de laisser trainer sa nourriture ? Si je l'avais su avant, je me serais fait passer malade bien plus souvent…

« Gera- »

Quel jour on était aujourd'hui ? Je pourrais me rendre au Comic Store, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'y étais pas allé, et je ne voulais pas perdre mon statut de client privilégié simplement par flemme et négligence. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon portable, j'étais certain de découvrir une avalanche de sms, tous venant de Johnnie. Il s'inquiétait tellement facilement, il pensait toujours que mes absences se justifiaient par ma décision d'aller acheter mes comics dans un autre magasin.

« GERARD ARTHUR WAY, VEUX-TU BIEN ARRÊTER DE M'IGNORER ?! »

Je faillis tomber de ma chaise lorsque la voix aigüe de ma mère résonna dans la cuisine. Elle avait crié mon nom tellement fort que j'aurais probablement réussi à l'entendre si j'étais installé sur le vieux toboggan rouillé, au fond de notre jardin. Surpris, et aussi, je devais l'avouer, quelque peu effrayé, je croisai son regard, sans parvenir à refermer la bouche. Je devais ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à un poisson.

« Ferme la bouche, tu ressembles à un poisson. »

Et voilà. Je secouais la tête comme pour me remettre les idées en place et n'oubliais surtout pas de fermer ma bouche, avant de me forcer à relever de nouveau la tête pour pouvoir faire face à ma mère.

« Quoi ? »

« Je voulais juste te dire que je sortais. J'emmène Mikey voir un médecin, puis nous irons sûrement faire quelques courses… Si tu as encore faim, il y a du pâté dans le frigo, tu n'aurais qu'à te faire un sandwich, ou un truc du genre… »

« Je n'aurais pas faim. »

« On ne sait jamais. » répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « Essaie de ne pas faire exploser la maison pendant notre absence. »

Elle se voulait drôle, mais ça ne l'était pas. J'étais trop enfoncé dans mes pensées pour réagir à ce qu'elle racontait, si ce n'était pas important.

« Et… Gerard ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, maman » répondis-je machinalement dans un soupir.

Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle vint déposer un baiser sur mon front. Avant de sortir enfin de la cuisine, elle ébouriffa mes cheveux. C'était à mon tour de rouler des yeux.

Je restai un peu dans la cuisine. Mon bol avait disparu, je ne savais pas où, je ne savais pas quand. J'attendais le moment où la porte claquerait derrière ma mère et Mikey, et où j'entendrais les roues de la voiture crisser sur le gravier. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Mikey me lança un « à plus tard » depuis la porte d'entrée, auquel je ne répondis pas. Il dû se passer encore une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne me décide à faire quelque chose.

Je me trainais presque jusqu'à ma chambre, me cognant contre les coins de portes. Ça m'arrivait fréquemment quand je me perdais dans ma propre tête.

Je n'irais pas au Comic Store. Pas aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je n'avais envie de rien. Je pourrais passer ma vie, allongé sur le parquet au beau milieu de l'entrée, à penser encore et encore, ça ne ferait aucune différence. Je pleurerai parfois, évidemment, parce que le vide dans ma poitrine me ferait mal à nouveau, puis je me calmerai, je penserai encore, contournant les souvenirs perturbants et blessants, et je mourrais. Et peut-être que ce jour-là sera le plus beau de toute mon existence.

Surpris par l'absence de luminosité dans ma chambre, je faillis tomber après être entré dans une chaise. Le chemin jusqu'à ma fenêtre fut compliqué, vu que je ne faisais attention à rien et que j'oubliais toujours où se trouvait ce foutu interrupteur. Il n'y avait que moi pour ne pas retenir ce genre d'informations.

Mais finalement, les volets se retrouvèrent ouverts, la lumière pâle du soleil illumina ma chambre, faisant briller les larges murs blancs et me forçant à plisser les yeux avant de finalement pouvoir m'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité de la pièce. Les mains sur les hanches, j'envisageai désormais mes différentes options.

Mon regard passait entre ma guitare et mon précieux, magnifique piano. Je m'ennuyais. J'avais besoin d'une pause. Dans ma tête, une vraie pause allait toujours de pair avec musique. Vu que les pauses des gens normaux, qui se traduisaient davantage par des siestes, ou juste une journée de repos au milieu d'une vie bien remplie, ne me convenaient pas.

Si ma mère avait été là -ce qui aurait été hautement improbable, même si elle n'était pas sortie avec Mikey, elle savait bien que je détestais qu'elle rentre dans ma chambre- elle m'aurait littéralement poussé vers la guitare. Je n'étais pas très doué avec cet instrument, je me trompais constamment. Jouer un morceau complet avec elle relevait du miracle, aussi bien à mes yeux qu'à ceux de ma mère. Alors, quand j'en avais marre de faire une fausse note, de casser pour la énième fois une corde, je me rabattais sur le piano. Et là, tout allait bien. C'était une autre forme de plaisir, de relâchement, bien différent du sommeil ou des pensées.

Et là, à faire glisser mon regard alternativement entre la guitare et le piano, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces jeux vidéo, ceux où n'importe quels choix avaient une conséquence. Du genre, flèche gauche : guitare, flèche droite : piano. Sans surprise, je m'installai prestement devant les touches de ce dernier. Je laissai mes doigts léviter quelques secondes au-dessus du clavier, comme si j'hésitais à... Hésiter à quoi ? Jouer d'un instrument que je connaissais parfaitement ? Le contexte était plus que parfait : j'étais enfin seul, personne ne viendrait m'écouter jouer, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais en toute liberté.

Je me retrouvai tout de même à jeter quelques regards anxieux autour de moi, avant de me décider à commencer à jouer. Immédiatement, ce fut comme si un poids énorme s'était retiré de mes épaules, et j'avalai malgré moi une grande goulée d'air. Mes doigts dansaient sur les touches, c'était comme si je contrôlais à la fois tout, et rien. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul, et je continuais, de plus en plus vite, je me balançais légèrement d'avant en arrière, et c'était magique. Je finis même par chanter, autant que les bribes de phrases sans connexions logiques que je prononçais puissent être considérées comme une chanson.

Un moment j'avais l'impression que je jouais depuis des heures, et l'instant d'après, c'était comme si seulement une poignée de secondes s'étaient passées depuis que je m'étais assis. Le seul son qui résonnait dans les environs était la musique qui s'échappait de mon piano, mêlée à ma voix. Je continuais à chantonner sans vraiment faire attention.

C'est alors que je crus entendre un bruit différent. Comme un claquement. Je me tus, écoutant encore, sans pour autant arrêter de jouer, ou ouvrir les yeux. Et le bruit recommença. Essayant de détecter sa provenance, je tournais la tête sur le côté, et mes paupières se soulevèrent immédiatement. Je poussai un petit cri que j'étouffai rapidement tandis que mes doigts retombaient violemment sur les touches, mettant fin à la mélodie.

Il y avait quelqu'un à ma fenêtre.

Je fixai l'inconnu de ma place, sans esquisser le moindre geste vers lui. Il y avait un garçon de l'autre côté de ma fenêtre. Il avait presque collé son nez contre la vitre, et son poing était levé contre la paroi, comme s'il hésitait à frapper à nouveau. De cette même main, il me fit un petit signe, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Comme un idiot, je me retrouvai à regarder derrière moi, comme s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans ma chambre. Je ne me retournai pas immédiatement vers la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir un mec derrière ma fenêtre, ce n'était pas quelque chose que les gens normaux faisaient. Après tout, il n'était peut-être qu'une sorte d'hallucination. J'espérais qu'il le soit. Si j'étais fou, beaucoup de choses dans ma vie pourrait s'expliquer bien plus facilement.

Je me retournai, l'esprit plus clair, persuadé qu'il n'y aurait rien.

« WHAT THE F- » m'exclamai-je en remarquant que le garçon était toujours là, me fixant en retour avec beaucoup de curiosité et d'amusement.

Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais je n'entendis qu'un léger son étouffé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent face à mon incompréhension, et un air frustré commença à planer sur son visage, me faisant sourire malgré moi. Il agita sa main libre dans tous les sens, comme s'il essayait de me faire à nouveau comprendre quelque chose, sans succès. J'entendais presque des rouages tourner dans mon cerveau, désespérant de traduire les agissements de cet étrange garçon. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et je compris enfin.

J'ouvris la fenêtre sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il pourrait très bien être un voleur, ou un meurtrier particulièrement jeune. D'accord, ce genre de dangers publiques ne se faisaient pas remarquer en toquant aux fenêtres de leur cible. Mais peut-être que celui-ci aimait les grandes entrées théâtrales, comme Sherlock Holmes. Je faillis lui refermer la fenêtre sur le visage. Sa voix me ramena à la réalité et me força à croiser son regard.

« Hey ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma fenêtre ? »

« J'ai sonné à la porte, mais personne n'est venu ouvrir… »

 _Peut-être que c'est parce que personne ne voulait t'ouvrir._ J'aurais aimé lui répondre ça, mais ce n'aurait pas été honnête, en plus d'être inutilement méchant. Je l'étais souvent, d'ailleurs. Encore un de mes nombreux problèmes. Être méchant…

« Ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais à ma fenêtre… »

« Quoi, ce n'est pas évident ? »

Je guettais ses expressions faciales. Il semblait exaspéré, encore plus qu'avant, comme si la réponse était tellement évidente que même un chien saurait la trouver. Il n'arrêtait pas de lever les yeux au ciel, et son sourire avait disparu.

« Non. Et je continue de me demander pourquoi il y a un foutu inconnu à ma fenêtre. »

Il parut déçu par ma réponse. Il croyait vraiment que ses actes étaient logiques alors.

« Je t'ai entendu jouer du piano. Alors je me suis dit que, soit quelqu'un avait oublié d'éteindre sa radio, soit cette maison n'était pas totalement vide. Je me suis contenté de suivre la musique, et me voilà. »

« Tu continues à changer de sujet, tu ne réponds toujours pas à la question. »

« Quelle question ? »

Je roulais des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant, ce gosse !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche à ma fenêtre ? »

« Je suis venu t'apporter des cookies ! »

Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Avec difficulté, il se pencha sur le côté et disparut de mon champ de vision pendant un cours instant. Quand il se redressa, il posa un plat sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, rempli de cookies sous papier cellophane. J'étais surpris à un point que mes yeux me faisaient mal, tant je les écarquillais. Je sentis le regard du garçon inconnu sur mon visage, mais je ne le voyais plus vraiment, j'étais reparti dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, merde ? Ce n'était pas normal qu'un gars qu'on n'avait jamais vu vienne toquer à votre fenêtre pour vous offrir des biscuits !

« Bon, alors, t'en veux ou quoi ? »

« Non. »

« Et ben, t'es un bavard toi. »

Je rencontrai ses yeux, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, alors que je ne trouvais même pas ça drôle. Il me sourit en retour, et ce fut à la fois merveilleux, perturbant et bizarre. Non, ce n'était pas ça… C'était… fascinant. Quand il souriait, tout son visage souriait en même temps, et il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui venait de faire une farce particulièrement fourbe. Son sourire était adorable, il m'obsédait tellement que je ne voyais plus que ça. Je ne réagis à l'étrangeté de la situation que lorsqu'il toussota pour attirer mon attention, et je me mis à rougir comme un con quand je compris que je fixais ses lèvres depuis deux bonnes minutes sans rien dire. Il ne sembla pas relever ma bizarrerie, et se contenta de poser son bras libre sur le rebord de ma fenêtre pour pouvoir y poser son menton plus confortablement. Il avait fait disparaître le plat avec les cookies sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et je décidais de ne pas poser de question sur ce fait.

Le garçon ne semblait pas décidé à partir, et ça me gênait atrocement. Je ne voulais plus le regarder, je promenais mon regard partout sauf sur lui en me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. D'habitude, j'appréciais le silence, mais là, je ressentais l'étrange besoin de combler le vide.

« Pourquoi tu es venu me proposer des cookies ? »

« Tu aimes bien ce mot, dis donc... »

« Lequel ? »

« Pourquoi. »

« Et toi tu aimes bien ignorer mes questions. »

« On fait la paire… »

« Ça te tuerait de me répondre ? »

« Je suis en train d'emménager avec ma famille dans la maison d'à côté, et ma mère m'a demandé d'aller faire connaissance avec les voisins pour elle, pour clamer qu'on existe, tu vois… »

« Ce n'est pas l'inverse, normalement ? Les voisins qui viennent souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux en apportant des petits cadeaux pas chers qu'ils auraient pris au hasard à la supérette de la station essence au coin de la rue… »

« J'en sais rien… Peut-être. Sincèrement, je m'en fous, je veux juste faire plaisir à ma mère pour qu'elle m'oublie au plus vite. »

J'hochai la tête alors que je ne comprenais rien. Tous ces délires sociaux, je ne savais vraiment pas comment ça marchait, et je trouvais ça profondément ennuyant. J'avais juste regardé un jour Mikey jouer aux Sims sur son ordi, et ses voisins s'étaient ramenés avec de la bouffe trente secondes après qu'il ait emménagé.

« Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller, si tu ne veux pas de cookies… »

Je ne pus retenir l'air déçu qui apparut sur mon visage à l'instant où il prononça ces mots. Heureusement, l'inconnu avait tourné la tête en parlant pour regarder derrière lui, et j'eus le temps de me reconstituer un visage inexpressif avant qu'il ne me refasse face. J'étais perturbé, j'arrivais à masquer mes émotions avec beaucoup de facilité, d'habitude, mais avec ce gars que je ne connaissais pas, c'était comme si toutes mes barrières tombaient en une seconde.

Je ne voyais même pas pourquoi je devrais être déçu, une part de moi espérait qu'il dégage depuis le début. Il était l'exemple type des personnes qui m'exaspérait. Dire que je n'avais qu'un seul exemple type était probablement un mensonge, je détestais la plupart des gens. Et après je me plaignais d'être trop seul. C'était ce que l'on appelait l'hôpital qui se foutait bien de la charité. En plus, je ne supportais pas cette expression.

Je me penchai au dehors lorsque le garçon esquissa le geste de sauter, et j'eus le temps de voir qu'il était monté sur une immense pile d'objets disparates qui trainaient continuellement dans notre jardin pour atteindre ma fenêtre, avant qu'il ne touche la terre ferme.

« Ah mais t'es vraiment petit en fait. »

Il croisa mon regard, et je devinai qu'il se retenait de me lancer un « ta gueule » bien placé. Je me retins de glousser, me doutant que ça n'arrangerait pas la situation.

« Je m'appelle Frank, en fait. Frank Iero. »

« Et voilà, tu viens de tuer le suspense. »

« Quel suspense ? »

« Tu ne penses pas que ça aurait été cool que je ne sache jamais ton nom ? Je me serais retourné dans mon lit pendant des jours et des semaines à me poser la question, avant que finalement je vole ta carte d'identité tant la curiosité m'aurait rongé. »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, les yeux levés vers le ciel, comme si c'était une question qui nécessitait un véritable débat, et une grande réflexion au préalable. Il le faisait pour de faux, évidemment, mais c'était mignon qu'il entre dans mon jeu comme ça. Même si c'était en partie vrai, ne pas savoir son nom et continuer à l'appeler l'inconnu n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose. Je l'aurais probablement oublié au bout d'une trentaine de minutes et n'aurais jamais eu à lui parler à nouveau, mais maintenant que son visage était associé à une identité, je n'avais plus le choix. Dans ma tête, le garçon étrange qui se serait pointé à ma fenêtre pour m'offrir de la nourriture serait pour toujours Frank Iero. Et ça me faisait bien chier.

« Non. Je préfère savoir où finit ma carte d'identité. »

« C'est ton choix. Je présume que l'usage veut que je me présente aussi… »

« Ça me semble être dans l'ordre des choses, je ne peux décemment pas continuer à t'appeler le pianiste asocial. »

« Depuis quand tu m'appelle comme ça ? »

« Depuis maintenant. Bon, tu me donnes ton nom, oui ou merde ? »

« Alors tu peux te permettre d'esquiver mes questions, et moi je n'ai pas le droit ? »

Il me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement que non, ce n'était pas une possibilité. Mes lèvres s'esquissèrent en un mince sourire. C'était bizarre de sourire, je n'avais plus l'habitude. La moitié du corps complètement à l'extérieur, je ne le lâchais pas du regard en déclarant finalement :

« Gerard. Je m'appelle Gerard Way. »

« Gerard… ça fait vieux. »

« Parce que Frank, c'est mieux peut-être ? » répliquai-je, faussement outré.

« Oui. »

« Je ne trouve pas. »

Il me tourna le dos et commença à partir en ricanant, tandis que mes yeux le suivaient et que je continuais de sourire sans grande raison, les bras croisés sur le rebord. Alors que je m'apprêtais à fermer la fenêtre, il réapparut devant moi et me lança, d'un air à la fois malicieux et solennel.

« Tu joues très bien. Tu es un grand pianiste, Gerard. »

« Merci Frank. »

Il partit pour de bon, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver naïf. Il ne devait pas avoir entendu beaucoup de personnes jouer du piano, s'il me qualifiait de grand pianiste après m'avoir à peine entendu depuis mon jardin.

La fenêtre fermée et l'étrange garçon finalement parti, je me réinstallai à mon piano. Il m'avait entendu jouer. Et ça me gênait atrocement. Je ne supportais pas que quelqu'un entre dans ma bulle de cette manière. Et si c'était déjà horrible quand ma mère ou mon petit frère s'avérait être à la maison pendant que je m'entraînais, savoir qu'un parfait inconnu, insupportable de surcroit, avait profité de ma musique me donnait l'impression que mon petit univers avait été détruit, puis piétiné et enfin éradiqué de la surface du monde.

Et pourtant, en posant mes doigts sur les touches comme si rien ne s'était passé, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas arrêté de sourire. En faisant résonner les premières notes dans la maison vide, je prononçais même son nom, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Frank. Frank Iero. Frank… »

Je baissai mon regard vers mon clavier, essayant d'ignorer le flot de pensées et de questions qui se mélangeait dans mon crâne, et remarquai alors un détail.

Je portais encore mon pyjama. Celui avec une énorme part de pizza qui dansait sur le devant. Je ne pouvais pas avoir l'air plus con.


	2. Chapter 2

Je restais planté sur le trottoir, le regard perdu dans le vide, en face de la maison de Gerard, et je ne pouvais empêcher un petit sourire de stagner sur mes lèvres. J'attendis qu'il ferme sa fenêtre, adossé contre un lampadaire, en me demandant intérieurement pourquoi je n'étais pas déjà de retour chez moi.

Mon regard dériva sur la maison voisine à celle de Gerard.

Elle était plus haute, plus large, plus propre, plus tout. Je ne l'aimais pas. Mais après un coup de tête de ma mère et de mon beau-père, c'était apparemment ici que j'allais devoir terminer mon adolescence. Je repris ma route, direction la grande maison blanche remplie de cartons du sol au plafond. Je savais bien que ma mère m'avait demandé d'aller voir le plus de voisins possibles, mais je n'en avais plus envie. Aucun ne pourrait être plus intéressant que ce garçon qui jouait du piano. Impossible.

Je pourrais mentir à ma mère, lui dire que j'avais fait tomber les cookies dans un caniveau, ou un truc du genre, mais je n'y voyais pas l'intérêt. Je préférais être honnête avec elle. Si elle s'énervait, au moins elle me parlerait, et j'avais l'impression que la dernière fois que ma mère et moi nous étions disputés remontait à bien trop longtemps.

Mais en poussant la porte d'entrée, je savais déjà que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que ma mère me hurlerait dessus, me confisquerait ma guitare et m'enfermerait dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je m'excuse, ou bien que je trouve un autre moyen pour sortir. Tout était bien trop silencieux. Pourtant, une part de moi continuait d'espérer. Je passais par toutes les pièces possibles, à la recherche d'un élément précis, avant de finalement atteindre la cuisine, où je savais que ma mère patientait.

Et elle était là, ses doigts entrelacés et ses mains serrées comme si elle priait, tellement fort que ses jointures blanchissaient. Elle regardait dans ma direction, mais c'était comme si elle ne me voyait pas. Le fantôme d'un sourire flottait encore sur son visage aux traits fins, et elle balançait légèrement la tête d'avant en arrière, comme si elle hésitait entre s'effondrer sur la table, ou continuer à faire semblant que tout allait parfaitement bien. Elle ne bernait personne, mais elle choisissait toujours la deuxième option.

Elle n'était pas comme ça, quand je l'avais laissé, il y a une dizaine de minutes. Je savais très bien ce qui avait changé, pendant ce laps de temps. C'était David, il était sorti. Elle n'était sincèrement heureuse qu'en sa présence. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, et ça faisait longtemps que j'avais arrêté de m'accabler parce que je ne faisais plus sourire ma mère.

Je poussai un profond soupir en avançant dans la pièce. Je déposai presque violemment le plat de cookies devant elle, priant pour qu'elle réagisse. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, mais encore une fois, je m'y attendais. Je me demandais parfois pourquoi je continuais d'essayer. Je ne me souvenais pas d'une époque où ma mère avait sincèrement été comblée et heureuse. Quand j'étais petit, elle me souriait, d'un vrai sourire. Un vrai sourire triste. Elle me regardait dans les yeux, m'ébouriffait doucement les cheveux et me souriait comme ça. C'était sa manière à elle de dire « je t'aime ».

A David non plus, elle ne le disait pas, mais lui au moins avait le pouvoir de la faire rire, pousser des cris de joie, danser ou chanter. J'étais jaloux de lui. Et je lui étais infiniment reconnaissant.

Dépité, je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce et à laisser ma mère seule, puisque c'était sûrement ce qu'elle voulait, mais revins finalement sur mes pas. Contournant habilement la table, je venais poser délicatement ma paume contre sa joue chaude. Sentir cette chaleur sous sa peau me rassura étrangement, c'était une sorte de preuve que ma mère était toujours vivante. Alors, lentement, je me penchai en avant pour frôler le haut de sa tête de mes lèvres. Elle se figea brièvement, avant de doucement se laisser aller contre ma main. Je souris, et murmurai, avant de me redresser :

« De rien. »

La maison était tellement silencieuse… C'était étrange, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Quoi que je fasse, tout le monde pouvait m'entendre, c'était comme la mort de ma vie privée. Si vie privée j'avais. L'entière demeure n'était meublée que de cartons, les seules choses qui avait été déballées étaient un fauteuil, deux matelas, quelques chaises et la table. Je n'avais même pas encore choisi ma chambre. Ni vraiment visité la maison… On pouvait dire que je n'étais pas très curieux.

Machinalement, je montai les marches jusqu'au premier étage. Les cartons s'y faisaient plus rares, et le blanc plus oppressant. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, c'était d'acheter de gros pots de peintures et de les balancer contre tous ces foutus murs. Est-ce que la couleur avait déjà tué quelqu'un ? Je ne pensais pas, alors aurait-ce été trop demander que d'au moins accrocher un poster quelque part, ou de peindre une fresque par-dessus cet horrible blanc qui rappelait un hôpital ?

J'ouvris chaque porte à l'aide de mon pied, ignorant royalement les traces que je pouvais laisser sur le bois. Qui était également blanc, au passage. L'ancien proprio était un foutu daltonien, ou quoi ?

J'arrivai finalement au fond du couloir, pour faire face à une nouvelle porte blanche, plongée dans l'ombre. Sans déroger à mon habitude, je levai ma jambe dans un soupir pour venir poser mon talon sur la poignée usée. Quelques instants plus tard, elle allait cogner contre le mur d'en face. Tout me paraissait soudainement si fade, si inutile… Il y avait une seconde, je débordai de joie et de malice, et j'avais brièvement cru que j'allais sincèrement bien, moi aussi. Puis tout m'avait été arraché d'un coup, et je me retrouvais planté au milieu d'une large pièce tellement blanche qu'elle pourrait facilement rivaliser avec les nuages du paradis, à devoir supporter une mère à la limite de la folie qui attendait un étage plus bas, et une furieuse envie de m'enfuir le plus loin possible pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Et pourtant, en entrant dans cette pièce, j'avais déjà choisi que ce serait ma chambre. Pas à cause du parfait angle qu'elle avait par rapport au soleil, ou du fait qu'elle était tellement grande que j'avais l'impression de me trouver dans un stade, et j'exagérai à peine. La vérité, c'était que cette chambre avait la meilleure vue qui soit. Un minuscule sourire apparut sur mes lèvres tandis que je commençai à jouer avec les horribles rideaux brodés de dentelles qui flottaient à quelques centimètres de la vitre. J'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les arracher là, maintenant. Ce serait si simple, il suffirait d'un geste brusque, et cette horrible déco de grand-mère aurait disparu de ma vue.

C'était décidé, j'allais le faire. J'avais déjà refermé mon poing sur le premier morceau de dentelle, et j'étais tellement excité par cette idée que mes dents s'enfoncèrent d'elle-même dans ma lèvre. Je ne réagis même pas quand un goût de sang se mêla à ma salive, et je commençai à tirer sur le rideau, doucement d'abord, pour tester sa solidité.

J'avais levé le coude, prêt à passer à l'acte, quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi. Je lâchai prestement le tissu et m'écartai de la vitre, instaurant une certaine distance de sécurité entre elle et moi. Les mains croisées dans mon dos, je regardai partout, évitant soigneusement la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de m'arriver ? J'avais eu une crise destructrice ou quoi ? Je commençais à me faire peur…

Les pas s'accélérèrent et le visage épuisé de David apparut au coin du mur. Ses cheveux blonds pourtant coupés courts étaient collés à son front, qui brillait de sueur, et il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Fr… Frank-k… » souffla-t-il, penché en avant en se tenant les côtes. Il respirait tellement fort et tellement vite que l'on aurait dit qu'il venait de courir un marathon. Ce qui n'était probablement pas si éloigné de la réalité.

« David ?! Tout va bien ? » m'exclamai-je, surpris par son état.

« Oui…i. Je voulais juste faire au plus vite, pour ne pas laisser ta mère seule trop longtemps… » répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

C'était pour ça que David était parfait pour ma mère. Il était gentil. Ma mère n'avait pas besoin d'un génie, ou d'un monsieur muscle. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui soit là pour elle, et qui ne partirait pas à la première difficulté. Je n'avais pas immédiatement fait confiance à David, il me paraissait impossible que quelqu'un soit naturellement si souriant, plein d'espoir en l'humanité et prêt à faire autant de concessions pour une autre personne. J'étais certain qu'il jouait un jeu, et j'appréhendais le moment où il aurait décidé de briser le cœur de ma mère. Moment qui n'avait toujours pas eu lieu, et que je n'attendais plus. J'avais compris que David était le genre de personnes qui possédait une réelle capacité pour rendre le monde meilleur.

« Oh… D'accord. »

Je souris sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, soulagé. Je me sentais un peu mieux, à l'idée que je retrouverai une maman souriante au moment de descendre les marches.

« Tu descends ? Le déjeuner est prêt. Bon, ce n'est pas comme un vrai repas, mais il est tard et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter beaucoup de choses à la supérette… Donc, au menu, sandwich ! »

Je laissai échapper un faible gloussement, avant d'assurer à David que je les rejoignais tout de suite. Resté seul dans la future chambre après que David soit redescendu à la cuisine, je jetai un nouveau regard autour de moi, englobant le maximum de détails sur cette salle. Je savais que j'aurais tout le temps pour trouver les faiblesses de cette pièce, ses secrets, ses cachettes, mais je ne voulais pas attendre. Lentement, je m'étendis sur le sol et, croisant mes bras derrière ma tête, observai attentivement le plafond, mon sourire disparaissant peu à peu de mes lèvres. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elle changer ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qui n'allait pas avec notre ancienne ville, notre ancienne maison. J'avais même trouvé une école où les élèves étaient moins cons que d'habitude.

Je me rappelais si bien ces derniers jours, mes derniers jours là-bas. J'étais rentré de l'école sans me douter de rien, riant aux côtés de mon seul ami, Greg. Une journée comme toutes les autres, depuis que j'étais arrivé dans mon dernier lycée. J'étais ce que l'on pouvait appeler heureux. Personne ne me frappait, personne ne m'insultait. J'avais Greg, les autres m'ignoraient, mes notes remontaient, je me sentais bien… Ma vie n'avait jamais été meilleure. Puis j'étais rentré. J'avais vu les cartons recouvrant tout, encombrant l'escalier. Je n'avais pas compris, j'avais fait comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à ce que David m'apporte un sac poubelle et une pile de cartons en me demandant de ranger mes affaires.

J'avais nié l'évidence jusqu'au dernier moment. J'étais allé voir Greg, j'étais même resté chez lui une journée, barricadé dans sa chambre et recroquevillé dans un coin, sans accepter de le lâcher. Ç'avait été une des journées les plus dures de ma vie. Mon meilleur ami avait accepté mon départ plus facilement que moi. Il m'avait presque porté jusqu'à la voiture de mes parents pendant un moment d'inattention où j'étais trop affaibli par la faim et la déshydratation pour réagir. C'était la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Et c'était hier.

Je l'avais eu au téléphone ce matin, mais ce n'avait pas été pareil. La voix d'une personne sonne toujours différemment au travers d'un téléphone. Et j'avais toujours détesté discuter avec quelqu'un via une machine. L'être humain était doté de jambes qui permettaient de se déplacer, et d'une bouche pour parler autant qu'on le désirait. Pas besoin d'un truc électronique bizarre qui ne traduisait pas l'émotion réelle d'une conversation.

David m'appela à nouveau, sa voix résonnant facilement dans la demeure entière, me faisant sursauter. Je me sentais bizarre… Est-ce que je m'étais endormi ? Si c'était le cas, ça n'avait pas dû durer longtemps, parce que rien n'avait changé, que ce soit l'inclinaison des rayons du soleil éclairant la pièce, ou la position dans laquelle j'étais allongé. Je me redressai dans un grognement, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose. Je m'endormais toujours facilement, à n'importe quel moment, dans n'importe quelle position, dans tous les lieux imaginables. Ce qui n'était pas très pratique dans certaines situations. Croyez-le ou non, mais s'endormir debout en plein enterrement, ça passe très mal aux yeux des membres de votre famille.

Ayant toujours eu les réflexes d'un Magicarpe au réveil, il me fallut deux bonnes minutes pour réussir à passer la porte de la chambre, et le double pour descendre les escaliers. Je préférais avancer lentement plutôt que de faire une magnifique chute jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans la cuisine, ma mère m'accueillit avec un grand sourire en me demandant de m'asseoir, comme si la scène de tout à l'heure n'avait jamais eu lieu, ce qui me mit étrangement mal à l'aise. Je ne savais toujours pas si elle niait l'existence de ces périodes où elle se refermait sur elle-même, ou si elle oubliait vraiment qu'elles avaient eu lieu. Que, la vie passait, quand David n'était pas là. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à me dire laquelle de ces options étaient la pire.

En me contentant de sourire sans ajouter un mot, je m'assis entre ma mère et David, et jetai à peine un regard vers le contenu de mon assiette. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour où j'avais faim. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas envie de manger. Enfin, si, en quelque sorte. Mais pas complètement. Je n'avais juste pas faim, mon ventre de gargouillait pas, je me sentais comme après un énorme repas. J'étais calé avant même d'avoir commencé.

Sentant le regard des deux autres membres de ma famille sur moi, je tentai de masquer ma gêne en me mordant la lèvre. Mauvaise idée. La blessure que je m'étais faite auparavant lors de mon… délire de destruction interrompu se rouvrit, et je sentis à nouveau le sang dégouliner sur ma langue. Je relevai brusquement la tête et me figeai, les yeux écarquillés par la peur que quelqu'un le remarque. Mais si je me levai de table pour courir vers la salle de bain, ça paraitrait clairement suspect. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter pour rien. Alors, je ne trouvai rien de mieux que d'enfourner le sandwich qui trônait devant moi dans ma bouche.

Je m'étouffai presque, n'arrivant pas à avaler la portion que j'avais mordu, mais j'avais tout de même réussi. David et ma mère se contentèrent de me jeter un regard perdu avant de débuter une discussion que je ne pris pas la peine de suivre. Je finis mon sandwich le plus vite possible, pressé de sortir de table. Je n'avais jamais été un fan des réunions familiales… Le reste du temps, j'adorais discuter avec ma mère ou David. Mais juste, pas à table. Je trouvais l'atmosphère différente, comme si les gens se sentaient obligés de modifier leur personnalités le temps du repas. Ce qui était idiot. Et complètement fou. Je n'avais jamais clamé avoir une parfaite santé mentale.

Avec lenteur, comme pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres, je m'esquivai. Sorti de la cuisine, j'accélérai un peu le pas, une main pressée contre ma bouche pour bloquer la chute du sang. Il fallait que j'aille nettoyer ma lèvre dans la salle de bain, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. J'ouvris chaque porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, à l'aide de ma main libre cette fois.

Alors que j'étais prêt à m'enfermer dans un placard pour nettoyer la coupure sans être remarqué, je trouvai enfin la salle de bain. Sans perdre de temps, je verrouillai derrière moi et me jetai presque sur le miroir. Après quelques minutes de nouvelles recherches, je mis finalement la main sur un mouchoir à peu près propre qui devait trainer dans ma poche depuis une éternité et commençai à éponger le sang en essayant de ne pas penser à ce à quoi ce morceau de papier avait pu me servir en premier lieu.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois. Si souvent, je m'étais planté devant un miroir et avais dû presser sur une blessure avec une boule de papier toilette qui devenait rapidement plus rouge que blanche. Les passages à la salle de bain pour autre chose que la petite commission étaient devenus si fréquents que je m'y étais habitué. Mais ce n'était pas normal, de s'y acclimater si facilement. Personne ne devrait jamais avoir l'habitude de se faire péter la gueule par des adolescents idiots qui ne comprennent même pas le sens du mot homophobe. Alors oui, en arrivant dans le lycée de Greg, les élèves ne me tapaient plus. Mais je n'avais jamais dit que personne ne me faisait de mal en dehors de l'établissement. Dès que je me séparais de Greg, je pouvais être sûr de croiser un groupe de crétins frustrés.

Rien qu'à la pensée de Greg, ma lèvre se mit à trembler d'elle-même, alors je me dépêchai de finir de la nettoyer avant que ça n'empire.

Quand la coupure ne versa plus une seule de goutte de sang, je jetai le mouchoir dans la cuvette des toilettes sans me soucier de si ça poserait problème. Puis, je ne bougeai plus d'un pouce. Je restai planté au milieu de la pièce, les bras le long du corps et la tête baissée parce que je ne voulais pas croiser mon propre regard dans le miroir. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais mes yeux étaient plus secs que jamais. Je voulais gémir, mais ça attirerait l'attention de mes parents. Je pouvais seulement rester là, et vivre. C'était horrible, non, de se sentir obligé de vivre… Lentement, je relevai la tête pour poser mon regard sur un visage pâle et épuisé, qui me regarda en retour, et je me retrouvai à froncer les sourcils.

Lui et moi ne pouvions pas être la même personne. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était un garçon, trop petit, trop maigre, avec des cheveux noirs qui ne respectaient aucune règle et un regard clair qui criait à l'aide. Un garçon que personne ne regardait vraiment, que l'on n'entendait pas. Personne ne remarquait sa détresse. Finalement, je voyais la ressemblance. J'aurais tellement aimé être un enfant sans problème mental, qui savait s'aimer un minimum, quitte à être complètement ignorant de la réalité. J'aurais préféré être un stupide bisounours plutôt que… moi. Et d'un autre côté, je n'avais surtout pas envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Même pour ça, je n'étais pas capable de faire un choix.

« Frank ? » une petite voix s'éleva derrière la porte en même temps que quelqu'un toquait doucement à la porte.

« Oui-i ? » je bégayai en frottant mes mains contre mes joues et mes yeux. Je m'étais finalement mis à pleurer. Juste un peu. Seulement une ou deux gouttes.

« Tout va bien, mon chéri ? »

Je roulai des yeux sans même m'en rendre compte à l'entente du petit surnom, pourtant si commun, que ma mère venait de me donner. Ça me gênait toujours, ce genre de petites attentions. Je m'appelai Frank, c'était déjà suffisamment dur comme ça, pas besoin de noms encore plus bizarres à porter.

« Oui, maman, tout va bien. Pourquoi ? »

Est-ce qu'elle m'avait entendu ? J'avais pourtant bien veillé à pleurer le plus silencieusement possible. Surtout que je ne pleurais pas vraiment… C'était juste la chute de quelques gouttes et le sentiment d'être une véritable petite merde. En mode silencieux.

« Rien, rien… C'est juste… Tu es là-dedans depuis au moins dix minutes, je m'inquiétais. »

Si elle s'inquiétait parce que je traînais aux toilettes, comment devrais-je me sentir, moi, quand je suis en sa compagnie, puisque la moitié du temps David n'est pas là.

« Oh… D'accord, je vais sortir. Je… Il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter, maman. »

Faux. Il y en avait des tonnes. Beaucoup de choses arrivaient dans le monde qui valaient la peine que l'on s'inquiète. Je n'étais qu'une minuscule part, vraiment infime, de ces raisons. Mais je sortis tout de même, juste après avoir vérifié qu'il était impossible de deviner que j'avais « pleuré », et adressai immédiatement un mince sourire, se voulant rassurant, à ma mère. Elle me le rendit, et je me faufilai rapidement jusqu'à ma « chambre », non sans oublier de récupérer le sac qui contenait mes biens les plus précieux.

Rien n'avait bougé dans la pièce. Ce qui était normal. Il n'y avait rien dans cette salle, en dehors des abominables rideaux. Je trouvais d'ailleurs qu'elle était trop vide. C'était perturbant, oppressant. Gênant. En toute logique, je vidai mon sac au milieu de la chambre, ignorant royalement mes stylos qui roulèrent dans toutes les directions. Je les récupérerai plus tard.

Je passai une partie de l'après-midi assis sur le sac de toile désormais vide, la tête plaquée contre le mur, à griffonner dans un carnet. La lumière du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre juste au-dessus de moi éclairait parfaitement le papier, et le temps passa étrangement vite. Je continuais de m'ennuyer, mais j'arrivais au moins à oublier une minute sur deux que j'étais à des kilomètres du lieu que je considérais comme ma maison.

Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à ce que mon stylo traçait sur les feuilles. Je vidais seulement mon esprit, et laissais ma main bouger d'elle-même pour déposer l'encre sur les pages vierges. Ça m'arrivait souvent, et quand je reprenais le contrôle, je retrouvais mes carnets recouverts de petits dessins, de courts textes, de poèmes et paroles de chansons. Je n'étais pas un artiste, et les rendus n'étaient pas magnifiques, mais ça pouvait s'avérer assez intéressant.

Je continuai d'écrire jusqu'à ce que l'ombre remplace le soleil. Lorsque mes yeux commencèrent à piquer, je lâchai tout. Le carnet glissa le long de ma cuisse et le stylo roula à nouveau jusqu'au mur d'en face. Je suivis sa course d'un regard las et fatigué, puis gardai le silence quelques instants, le regard vissé au plafond. Intéressant comme aucun son ne résonnait désormais. Pas de bruit dehors, comme si les oiseaux évitaient spécifiquement cette rue. Je n'arrivais pas à entendre si le garçon d'à côté jouait encore de son piano. Et si mes parents discutaient, à l'étage inférieur, alors ils devaient parler à voix basse.

Pendant quelques minutes, j'appréciai le silence. Mais, rapidement, lui aussi commença à m'oppresser. Je ramenai mes genoux contre mon torse et observai mes mains commencer à trembler. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à faire, et vite. J'avais l'impression de devenir bizarre, ces derniers temps, et j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais faire si je perdais vraiment tout contrôle. J'avais peur de penser que, peut-être, je devenais fou.

En voyant mes jambes se mettre à trembler également sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je me relevai immédiatement. Trop rapidement, apparemment, puisque ma tête tourna pendant une poignée de secondes, et je serais tombé si je ne m'étais pas retenu au bord de la fenêtre. Encore effrayé que quelque chose de mal se passe, je me précipitai vers les escaliers et criai au hasard, même si l'on m'aurait facilement entendu si je m'étais contenté de parler normalement :

« Hey ! Où sont mes instruments ?! J'en ai absolument besoin ! »

David apparut presque immédiatement au pied de l'escalier, suivi de près par ma mère, qui avait carrément pressé ses mains contre ses oreilles, ce qui me fit rougir. Je n'avais pas voulu les inquiéter, mais l'anxiété m'avait fait parler plus fort que je ne l'avais désiré.

« Désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû crier. »

Ma mère poussa un soupir et David me fixa d'un regard empli de compréhension. Ce mec était une fichue princesse Disney. Il disparut une poignée de minutes, me laissant commencer une battle de regards avec ma mère, qui finit par étouffer un gloussement au moment où mon beau-père revint avec deux étuis, qu'il me tendit avec un nouveau sourire, avant de redescendre pour rejoindre ma mère sans un mot de plus.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et retournai dans ma chambre en respirant plus calmement. J'avais évité la crise. Les tremblements avaient cessé, et je me sentais à peu près bien. Je repris ma place sur le sac et déposai délicatement les deux objets devant moi. Mon regard jongla entre les deux, et je me sentais indécis et perdu. C'était comme dans les livres un peu compliqués et profonds. Bon, je n'avais jamais été un énorme fan de ce genre de trucs, ça ne m'éclatait pas plus que ça, mais je comprenais les bases. Et dans mon cas, j'avais l'impression que je jouais mon destin en choisissant mon instrument. Je pouvais être Sherlock Holmes, et enfin sortir mon violon. C'était tout de même mon premier instrument. Je l'avais choisi parce que je trouvais la guitare trop basique, simple et cliché. Ma mère m'avait payé des années de cours de violon, pour qu'au final j'apprenne la guitare seul, dans ma chambre, et abandonne complètement mon premier choix. La dernière fois que j'avais déposé mon archer sur les cordes de mon violon devait bien remonter à l'année précédente. Greg avait insisté pour que je lui joue un morceau.

Mais j'étais assez stupide, et pas très original. Je fis donc glisser la fermeture de mon étui à guitare, et dix secondes plus tard, elle trônait sur mon genou, faisant immédiatement apparaitre un sourire sur mon visage. La musique commença à se jouer d'elle-même, je n'avais même pas réagi que j'avais posé mes doigts sur les cordes. Laissant à nouveau ma tête aller contre le mur, je fermai les yeux et me mis à siffler, doucement, pour accompagner la mélodie que je jouais. J'arrivai finalement à me détendre. Ce n'était pas si dur.

J'entendis du bruit dans la chambre, mais ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. J'avais reconnu le pas de David, il faisait des allers-retours, déposant des choses plus ou moins lourdes contre les autres murs de la chambre, le plus silencieusement possible, comme s'il ne voulait pas me déranger, et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Quand il sembla avoir fini, il ne prononça que quelques phrases, tellement basses que je faillis ne pas les entendre.

« J'ai apporté la majeure partie de tes affaires, je monterais ton lit demain… Si tu veux, tu pourras poser ton matelas sur deux ou trois cartons, je pense qu'ils tiendront le coup. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, je savais que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ma musique fut bientôt le seul son qui s'élevait dans la pièce, et je me calmai complètement.

Mes pensées dérivèrent d'elles-mêmes vers le garçon d'à côté. Pourquoi, telle était la question. Je lui avais à peine parlé, mais immédiatement, tout m'avait paru simple, comme si je n'avais pas eu besoin de me constituer un masque, de réfléchir à mes paroles pour être sûr de ne pas le déranger. J'avais pu profiter d'une bulle de calme au milieu de la tempête de ma vie, tout simplement en venant importuner un garçon qui ne devait sûrement pas m'apprécier. Je l'avais quand même dérangé quand il se croyait seul, alors qu'il jouait. Pour lui-même. Il ne voulait pas de public, et je lui avais forcé la main, dans un sens. Aucune chance pour que la prochaine fois que je le croise, il m'adresse un grand sourire radieux. Il ne semblait pas être le type de garçon qui aimait sourire et être heureux, de toutes manières.

Notre rencontre avait d'ailleurs dû être affreusement gênante pour lui. J'allais finir par me sentir coupable, mais d'un autre côté, j'étais tellement intrigué, et satisfait de lui avoir parlé. D'avoir perdu de longues minutes à faire cette pile, pour atteindre sa fenêtre, alors que j'aurais pu laisser tomber au moment où personne ne m'avait ouvert la porte lorsque j'avais sonné. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que je m'étais acharné comme ça ? Ce n'était pas dans ma nature.

« Frank ? »

Je rouvris les yeux en me retenant de soupirer. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que David se plie toujours à mes caprices d'enfant bizarre.

« Oui, David ? »

« Je pensai commander quelque part, pour le repas de ce soir… Tu sais, vu que je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de faire de grosses courses, hum… »

« Quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

« Euh, rien… Rien de spécifique, euh… Juste, tu n'aurais pas une préférence, ou une idée… Tu veux manger quoi ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ! Je me relevai machinalement, déposai ma guitare sur le sol et commençai à faire glisser les cartons qui me paraissaient les plus solides contre le mur, juste sous la fenêtre, en me mordillant la lèvre tout du long. En évitant ma coupure, évidemment. Pas besoin d'une nouvelle course vers la salle de bain, j'avais déjà oublié où elle se trouvait.

On ne me demandait jamais ce que je voulais manger, parce que proposer au végétarien signifiait, aux yeux des autres, être obligé de manger de la salade. Ce qui était idiot, honnêtement. Je ne voulais pas laisser passer cette chance de choisir. Pff, comme si je jouais mon existence en choisissant le diner… Pourtant, tout en déposant mon matelas sur les cartons, mon regard passa derrière la fenêtre, et la réponse me parut désormais évidente.

« Pizza. Je veux manger de la pizza. »

« Et c'est parti pour des pizzas ! Où est-ce que j'ai rangé le bottin, déjà… ? » marmonna David pour lui-même en traversant le couloir, me laissant à nouveau seul.

Je m'assis en tailleurs au bord de mon lit de fortune, désormais à la parfaite hauteur pour observer au travers de la vitre. Reprenant ma guitare pour recommencer à jouer, un immense sourire éclaira mon visage tandis que je suivis du regard le jeune garçon au T-shirt avec la pizza qui dance. Je l'observai se jeter sur son carnet pour y inscrire quelque chose, tellement vite que je me demandai comment il pourrait se relire plus tard, abandonnant son piano. Oh oui, cette chambre avait définitivement la meilleure vue du monde.


	3. Chapter 3

Mon réveil sonnait. N'avais-je donc pas été clair ? Je voulais juste que l'on comprenne que je détestais le monde réel. Que j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas me réveiller. Et pourtant, ce putain de réveil sonnait encore et encore et encore, résonnait partout dans la chambre, et ne semblait pas décidé à me laisser tranquille. C'était un véritable cauchemar, ma tête allait exploser. C'était définitivement le bruit le plus désagréable que je n'avais jamais entendu.

Qui avait programmé ce réveil, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi avais-je un réveil ?! Voilà la vraie question. J'en avais cassé tellement au fil des années que je pensais que ma mère aurait un jour fini par comprendre qu'il valait mieux éviter de m'en racheter. Et dans un sens, c'était arrivé. Elle m'avait acheté un téléphone. Que j'avais détruit. Je sentais bien qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre. Elle m'avait très souvent mis en garde ces derniers temps, concernant ma haine des réveils. Je voulais bien faire des efforts, mais c'était vraiment dur de ne pas écraser ces petites merdes quand elles venaient perturber mon bien-être. Tous ces réveils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient.

C'est ce que je pensai en ouvrant finalement les yeux, déjà profondément agacé par cette journée. Lentement, mon regard parcourut le plafond, descendit le long du mur, avant de se poser sur l'erreur de la nature qui me faisait me recroqueviller sur moi-même dans mon lit.

« Ta gueule » marmonnai-je en refermant les yeux.

Evidemment, l'objet ne m'obéit pas, provoquant une nouvelle montée de colère en moi. Dans un sifflement, je lançai mon oreiller droit sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le sol. La sonnerie s'arrêta enfin sous la force du choc, et je laissai échapper un bruyant soupir de soulagement en me renfonçant dans mon lit, déjà prêt à essayer d'atteindre le pays des rêves. C'était sans compter à nouveau sur mon adorable famille.

« Geraaaard ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt, arrête de faire ta princesse et prépare-toi en vitesse ! »

Je me retournai sur moi-même et enfonçai mon visage dans mon oreiller restant, faisant comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Elle finirait par abandonner. Peut-être. Pitié qu'elle le fasse. Enfin, je pouvais toujours espérer. Ma vision obstruée par ma taie d'oreiller, je me retrouvai piégé avec moi-même, libre de penser. Et ça me faisait peur. C'était ce que je voulais éviter. J'avais également l'impression d'étouffer. Je n'allais définitivement pas bien. J'essayai d'inspirer le plus d'air possible, mais c'était comme si mes poumons ne voulaient pas le conserver. Je sentais mes tempes se couvrir de sueur, mes jambes se figer, j'avais chaud, j'avais froid. Il fallait que je me retourne, et tant pis si je devais par conséquent écouter ma mère me hurler dessus depuis la cuisine.

Mais à peine faisais-je à nouveau face au plafond, reprenant calmement ma respiration, que l'oreiller que j'avais lancé quelques instants plus tôt vint s'écraser sur mon visage, provoquant une nouvelle montée de panique dans ma poitrine. Je bougeai dans tous les sens, balançant mes bras de tous côtés en espérant me libérer, mais la seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais à penser était : est-ce que je subis la revanche de mon réveil ?

Ma question trouva sa réponse lorsque je refermai mes doigts sur une masse froide et molle que j'identifiai quelques secondes plus tard comme le poignet de Mikey, alors que celui-ci repoussait délicatement l'oreiller de mon visage. Essoufflé, mais néanmoins rancunier, je fusillai mon petit frère du regard en resserrant ma prise autour de son poignet. J'essayai de lui faire mal, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de force dans les bras, pour un ado de mon âge. La preuve, il laissa échapper un léger gloussement en me regardant bizarrement, comme avec condescendance. J'aurais pu prendre tout ça à la rigolade, comme lui, mais cette journée avait vraiment mal commencé, et j'étais dans la pire humeur possible. Je mêlais mes ongles à la fête, et commençai à les enfoncer dans sa peau. Je fus satisfait lorsque son sourire se transforma en grimace. A son tour, il agita brutalement son bras pour se dégager, et quand il retrouva enfin le contrôle de sa main, il s'empressa de se masser le poignet en me regardant fixement, choqué et, apparemment, blessé.

« Merde Gerard, c'était juste une blague pour te forcer à sortir de ton lit, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça ! »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, la culpabilité commençant à peser sur ma poitrine, mais Mikey avait déjà atteint la porte de ma chambre. Alors qu'il allait disparaitre derrière le coin du mur, il se retourna une dernière fois et déclara d'une voix glaciale :

« Tu devrais vraiment commencer à te préparer, tu vas finir par être en retard. »

Et il partit, tandis que je lui criai, perdu :

« En retard pour quoi ? »

Il ne me répondit pas. Laissé à nouveau seul, je ramenai distraitement mon oreiller sur mon lit, puis me mis à lisser ma couette du plat de la main, sans raisons apparentes. J'essayais de retrouver, en fouillant ma mémoire, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien risquer de manquer si je trainais dans mon lit deux ou trois heures de plus.

Qu'importe, j'étais réveillé désormais, et même si ça me décevait, il était évident que je n'arriverai jamais à me rendormir. Avec le visage le plus inexpressif au monde, je posai lentement mes pieds nus sur le parquet froid. Au diable ma mère, Mikey et le monde, pourquoi fallait-il que vous vous acharniez à foutre ma vie en l'air ? Et merde moi, j'étais trop blasé et crevé pour râler.

Dès que je me mis debout, je croisais mon propre regard dans le petit miroir carré que j'avais accroché au mur, un jour où j'étais encore plus perdu qu'aujourd'hui. J'avais une mine épouvantable. Pour changer. Mes mèches brunes étaient graisseuses, et des cernes immenses s'étalaient sous mes yeux, se détachant bien trop facilement sur mon visage pâle et couvert de sueur. Cette vision était trop déprimante, je détournai mon regard. Machinalement, j'attrapai mon téléphone portable et l'allumai, plus par habitude que pour autre chose. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais des amis qui allaient perdre leur temps à m'envoyer des messages. En vérité, mon répertoire ne contenait qu'une petite poignée de noms, tels que ma mère, Mikey, ou Johnnie. Ou lui. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je rentrais son numéro dedans à chaque fois que j'avais un nouveau téléphone, mais je continuais de le faire. Même si je ne voulais plus jamais entendre sa voix. Même si lire son nom me faisait encore mal.

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui, c'était stupide, inutile, et surtout, il n'en valait pas la peine.

J'avais tout de même un message de Johnnie, qui me demandait une énième fois une excuse quand à mon absence notable de ces dernières semaines. J'étais fatigué de lire ces mêmes lignes tous les matins. Quand j'avais retrouvé mon téléphone, le jeune stagiaire m'avait envoyé tellement de messages que ça m'avait pris une bonne heure pour tous les ouvrir.

Ecartant l'idée de répondre à ce gamin, je revenais sur l'écran d'accueil, prêt à reposer l'appareil sur la table de nuit, quand une information attira mon attention. Dès que celle-ci trouva un sens à mes yeux, je me figeai et laissai le portable glisser entre mes doigts. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur accélérer dans ma poitrine tandis que mes mains et mes lèvres se mettaient à trembler. Ce n'était pas possible. Le jour ne pouvait pas être déjà venu. Je ne voulais pas y retourner. Tout, mais pas ça.

Une part de moi assez importante voulait juste s'effondrer sur mon lit, et ne plus rien faire, jusqu'au moment parfait de ma mort. Mais, au lieu de ça, je me précipitai sur mon placard, délaissant mon téléphone, et jetai quelques vêtements sur le sol, sans même regarder ce que je prenais. Mikey avait raison, j'allais être en retard.

C'est pourquoi, quelques minutes plus tard, je passai devant la cuisine en coup de vent, ignorant royalement ma mère et ce qu'elle avait préparé pour le petit déjeuner. La porte d'entrée claqua dans mon dos, et je commençai à courir comme un dératé sur le trottoir, tandis que ma mère criait :

« Gerard ! Tu as oublié de prendre le sac avec ton déjeuner ! »

Déjà essoufflé, je lui répondis maladroitement, d'une voix forte :

« Je trouverai quelque chose à manger, ne t'inquiète pas ! Passe une bonne journée ! »

J'essayai d'ignorer les regards que me jetaient certains passants, et me concentrai le mieux possible sur ce qui se trouvait devant moi. J'avais beau détester cet endroit plus que tout au monde, être en retard ne faisait pas parti de mes options. Jamais. C'était presque une obsession.

Plus j'approchais de ma destination, plus les regards se faisaient insistants, et plus la foule s'épaississait. Je me sentais tellement oppressé, j'étouffais à nouveau. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas regarder ailleurs ? Je ne voulais pas attirer leur attention. Être invisible me semblait un plan plus que parfait. Pourtant, j'avais beau tout faire pour disparaitre, ça ne marchait jamais.

Finalement, après avoir réussi à me frayer un chemin jusqu'aux portes et dans les couloirs, je posai un pied dans la grande salle illuminée par le soleil où j'allais devoir passer ma première heure. Repérant la table parfaite, j'y jetai mon sac et m'affalai sur le siège, en lâchant un profond soupir. Revoir ce bâtiment, ces meubles, ce tableau, ces mêmes visages… Rien ne m'avait manqué. J'avais déjà hâte que ce soit fini. Jamais le lycée ne me manquerait. Plus qu'un an à tirer. Un an, et tout serait terminé. Il fallait que je tienne. Ce n'était qu'un peu moins de 200 jours de cauchemars, puis je partirais à l'université, loin d'ici. Quand plus aucuns souvenirs de cette ville ne seront là pour me perturber, je pourrais enfin oublier, et peut-être… Peut-être que j'arriverais à accéder à une certaine forme de bonheur. Etait-ce trop demandé ?

La classe continuait de se remplir, tandis que je déposais mon sac sur le sol et entreprenais de sortir quelques affaires. Le brouhaha se répercutait déjà sur les murs, les flashs de couleurs provoqués par les vêtements des autres élèves qui se faufilaient entre les tables pour discuter entre eux brouillaient ma vision, le fait d'être entouré d'autant de personnes en même temps me gelait sur place tandis que ma respiration se faisait saccadée. Combien de fois aujourd'hui allais-je avoir une crise de panique ou d'anxiété ? Et il n'était encore que 8h du matin…

Heureusement, une femme qui semblait être notre professeur fit son entrée en claquant des mains pour amener le silence. Alors que chacun regagnait sa place et acceptait de se taire, je laissai échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Le professeur commença une sorte de discours, et je me replongeai immédiatement dans mes pensées en me laissant aller contre la colonne derrière laquelle ma table était à demi-cachée. Voilà pourquoi c'était ma place parfaite. Dans chaque salle de classe, je cherchais la table à la colonne. J'arrivais toujours un peu en avance pour être sûr qu'elle serait libre.

Le reste de la journée fut assez banal et inintéressant. Je passais tout mon temps plongé dans la bonne partie de mes pensées, le menton dans ma main, à prendre des notes quand je sentais qu'il le fallait, écoutant à moitié ce que chaque professeur avait à dire. Je sortais seulement de ma torpeur aux interclasses, pour veiller à ne pas croiser la route d'un des crétins qui aimaient faire de ma vie un enfer encore plus cauchemardesque qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Finalement, l'heure de partir arriva. Sans prendre la peine de bien ranger mes affaires, je m'élançai dans la foule et recommençai à jouer des coudes. C'était ce moment. Celui où je devais vraiment être rapide et ne pouvais m'arrêter de surveiller mes arrières. Si j'arrivais à disparaitre dans la foule, à proprement m'évaporer, et à sortir sans que l'on ne me remarque une seule fois, alors j'avais une chance pour qu'aucune brute ne me rattrape pour me faire passer un sale quart d'heure. La défaite n'était pas une option.

C'était aussi le seul cas pour lequel j'étais ravi de voir le soleil. Quand la brillante lumière jaune de l'après-midi m'aveugla, un poids se retira de ma poitrine. J'avais réussi. J'avais tenu la journée, je n'avais pas eu à socialiser, et personne ne m'avait gâché la vie, pensai-je en m'éloignant lentement du lycée. Mais demain était un autre jour. Un jour où je devrais recommencer le même manège, dans des conditions légèrement différentes, malheureusement. Je savais bien que si tous les jours étaient identiques, la vie n'aurait plus aucune saveur, mais dans le cas de l'école, je rêvais juste que tout se passe de la même manière qu'aujourd'hui.

En inspirant une grande goulée d'air frais, je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Et sincèrement, je n'aurais pas dû. J'arrêtai de marcher, et restai juste planté là, comme un con, tandis que mes yeux glissaient sur les visages goguenards de trois grands garçons qui sortaient à peine du bâtiment. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué, et je savais que la meilleure chose à faire était de m'éloigner au plus vite. Mais j'avais beau ordonner à mes jambes de bouger, rien à faire. Je n'avançais pas, contrairement au petit groupe d'adolescents, qui venait désormais vers moi. C'était tellement stupide et rageant, franchement. Effrayé, je baissai mon regard vers mes pieds, marmonnant des insultes pour moi-même. Regardant à nouveau dans mon dos, je croisai le regard du plus grand des trois. Il ne sembla pas immédiatement remettre un nom sur mon visage, mais dès qu'il sembla le faire, je m'enfuis à toutes jambes. Alors que je disparaissais en tournant au coin de la rue, il cria à mon attention :

« A demain Gee-Gay ! »

Leurs ricanements me poursuivirent jusqu'à ce que je tourne à nouveau dans une autre rue. Ces trois-là n'étaient pas les pires. Néanmoins, il était évident que je les craignais. Leurs coups faisaient peut-être moins mal que d'autres, mais ces garçons ne me persécutaient pas pour se défouler, ou uniquement pour ce qu'ils « croyaient » être ma sexualité. Ken, Dove et Howard y prenaient leur pied. Ils adoraient ça. Ils riaient à chaque fois, s'éclatant encore davantage si je commençais à saigner, à pleurer, ou à me débattre. Et même quand ils arrêtaient de me frapper, leur jeu n'était pas terminé. Ils aimaient aussi me jouer des tours, ou répandre des rumeurs à mon sujet. Et dès que j'arrivais en cours recouvert de bleus causés par leurs coups, ils éclataient de rire et s'exclamaient que j'étais encore tombé dans l'escalier, ou m'étais pris un mur.

Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, alors que rien ne m'était encore arrivé.

C'est en passant devant un bar que je compris que je m'étais trompé de direction à un moment pendant ma fuite. Ce n'était pas si grave, j'avais beau ne pas passer beaucoup de temps dehors, je savais tout de même me repérer un minimum dans ma ville. Après tout, je vivais quand même ici depuis aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs. Et puis, cette avenue avait comme particularité la présence de mon magasin préféré : Comic Store. Juste comme j'y pensais, l'enseigne jaune et bleue de la boutique attira mon attention. Puisque j'étais là, et que personne n'attendait à la maison à cette heure-ci de la journée, je présumai qu'entrer pour quelques minutes ne dérangerait personne. Johnnie me tannait pour que je vienne tous les jours depuis la dernière fois où j'avais fermé la porte de la boutique derrière moi.

Je restai planté devant l'entrée quelques instants, sans trop savoir pourquoi, à me contenter de fixer les affiches collées sur la vitrine. Je ne m'en rendais jamais vraiment compte, mais Comic Store me manquait toujours énormément. C'était un de ses rares endroits où je ne devais faire attention à rien, où je pouvais juste respirer, et apprécier. C'était simple, et agréable. Finalement, je poussai machinalement la porte et entrai en regardant de tous côtés, comme pour être sûr que rien n'avait vraiment changé, ignorant la clochette qui résonna en même temps pour signaler ma présence.

Dallon était accoudé au comptoir, sa tête reposant sur sa main tandis qu'il observait avec flemme l'écran de son ordinateur, faisant par instant résonner le clic de sa souris. Dans un coin de la boutique se trouvait un jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs et lisses, plongé dans la lecture d'un comic qui reposait sur ses jambes croisées. De la musique passait en fond, le volume tellement bas qu'il était presque impossible d'identifier le morceau. Aucun des deux individus n'avaient levé les yeux, personne n'avait remarqué ma présence, ce qui me fit étrangement sourire. Alors que la porte claquait derrière moi, faisant à nouveau sonner la clochette, Johnnie s'exclama, sans dévier son attention de son comic une seule seconde :

« Les dernières arrivées sont dans l'étagère juste en face de l'entrée ! Si vous avez une question, adressez-vous à Dallon… C'est le vieux du comptoir. »

« Eh ! Johnnie, je te rappelle que c'est ton employeur que tu traites de vieux. » répliqua Dallon, en sortant enfin de sa transe.

Johnnie se contenta d'un ricanement en guise de réponse, ce qui redoubla l'agacement du propriétaire de la boutique. Celui-ci poussa un soupir et se tourna enfin dans ma direction. Dans son regard flotta un air interrogatif pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il s'écriait joyeusement :

« Oh mais voyez qui va là… Princesse Way nous fait l'honneur de sa visite ! »

Je laissai échapper un rire tout en contournant plusieurs présentoirs pour rejoindre Dallon près du comptoir. Pendant ce temps-là, Johnnie s'était redressé d'un bond, délaissant finalement son comic. Il se précipita vers moi, son visage brillant littéralement de joie.

« Et oui… Il faut croire que le Comic Store et vos deux faces de larves commençaient à me manquer. »

Je me retournai une demi-seconde pour adresser un sourire à Johnnie, et celui-ci en profita pour étendre ses bras vers moi. Je n'eus pas le réflexe de reculer immédiatement, et je finis coincé contre le jeune adolescent, ses mèches noires chatouillant mon menton.

« Hum… Johnnie ? Combien de fois devrais-je t'expliquer que je ne suis pas vraiment fan des contacts physiques ? » marmonnai-je, gêné, agitant vainement les bras pour essayer de me dégager de son étreinte.

« Oh, répondit le brun en s'écartant d'un bon mètre. Désolé… »

« Et puis, tu vas encore mettre de l'eye-liner partout sur mon t-shirt… A chaque fois que ma mère voit ça, elle commence à avoir de faux espoirs sur ma vie amoureuse inexistante, alors s'il-te-plait… »

« Oui, je sais, j'arrête. Promis. »

« Merci… » je lâchai, dans un soupir de soulagement.

Johnnie était un garçon vraiment adorable, mais parfois je ne pouvais vraiment pas le supporter. Il était collant, et débordait toujours d'un trop-plein d'affection. Pourtant, quand les gens le rencontraient pour la première fois, ils avaient souvent peur. Peur d'un adolescent petit et squelettique, juste parce qu'il s'habillait en noir de la tête aux pieds et ne lésinait pas vraiment sur l'eye-liner et les piercings. Alors que l'unique vrai défaut que l'on pouvait lui trouver était sa tendance à faire des farces que lui seul trouvait drôles.

« Mais tu es de retour au Comic Store ! Où étais-tu passé, Way ? » reprit le stagiaire, sans se départir une seule seconde de son sourire.

J'haussai les épaules sans vraiment répondre. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'étais juste pas d'humeur. Ce n'était pas le bon moment… Je n'en avais sincèrement aucune idée. Je n'eus pas à chercher une vraie réponse, puisque Dallon reprit en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Vous savez bien que la boutique ne s'appelle pas Comic Store… »

« Peut-être, mais elle devrait ! » s'exclama Johnnie en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

Sans rien ajouter, Dallon se tourna vers moi, son regard criant à l'aide.

« Je suis désolé Dallon, mais pour ce coup-là, je dois me ranger du côté de Johnnie… Weekes², ça craint vraiment comme nom. »

« Voilà ! Exactement. Merci Gerard ! » s'écria l'adolescent en posant sa main sur mon épaule, s'attirant un coup d'œil meurtrier de ma part. Il s'écarta à nouveau, puis continua :

« Sincèrement, Dallon, tu ne trouves pas que 'Comic Store' est un nom parfait pour une boutique qui vend des comics ? »

Dallon réagit d'une manière assez particulière. Dès que Johnnie cessa de parler, il s'effondra sur le comptoir en poussant un gémissement. Personne ne parlait, Johnnie et moi fixions le jeune propriétaire avec interrogation. Son gémissement se prolongea, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève enfin la tête, nous jetant à chacun un regard abattu.

« Hum… Dallon ? Tout va bien ? » murmura le petit brun.

« MAIS ON NE VEND PAS QUE DES COMICS ICI ! LA MOITIE DE LA BOUTIQUE EST REMPLIE DE FRINGUES, DE DVD, DE CD, DE LIVRES… ! MERDE, JOHNNIE, TU BOSSE ICI DEPUIS UN AN ! » explosa finalement le jeune homme, nous faisant tous les deux sursauter en même temps.

L'adolescent baissa son regard vers ses pieds, ses joues se teintant de rouge. De mon côté, je retins mes éclats de rires, et me tournai vers les présentoirs.

« Bon, je crois que je vais aller jeter un œil aux dernières arrivées… » marmonnai-je avant d'écraser mon poing contre ma bouche, sentant les ricanements prêts à s'échapper de ma bouche.

Aucun des deux garçons ne me répondirent, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je glissai mes mains entre les différents exemplaires de comics, les faisant lentement défiler sous mes yeux, pendant que Dallon et Johnnie commençaient à se disputer à voix basse.

Le nom de la boutique était toujours un sujet de blague entre nous trois, mais apparemment, aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour pour rire avec Dallon. Je me souvenais parfaitement de la première fois où Johnnie avait trouvé le surnom pour le magasin. Dallon avait passé au moins une demi-heure à nous raconter l'histoire du nom et de la boutique, n'en ayant rien eu à faire que Johnnie l'ait déjà entendu trois fois auparavant.

De ce que j'avais compris, Dallon avait ouvert ce magasin avec sa sœur Elle. Tous deux avaient des goûts quasiment identiques, en plus d'être inséparables. Elle était parfaite pour le côté publicité, c'était grâce à elle que la boutique avait commencé à marcher. Mais au final, la petite sœur ne trouvait plus de plaisir à travailler dans une boutique, alors elle avait revendu ses parts à son frère et avait déménagé à l'autre bout du pays.

Puis, il y avait eu Johnnie. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs était le fils d'un cousin de Dallon. Sans ça, celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais engagé. Il ne voulait pas travailler avec un enfant de 13 ans. Mais gérer toute la boutique seul s'était révélé impossible, il avait donc dû accepter l'offre de son cousin et prendre un pré-ado comme stagiaire. Sincèrement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Johnnie ne s'était pas déjà fait viré. Son stage durait depuis plus d'un an, mais à chaque fois que je venais, il n'avait l'air de ne rien faire à part lire des comics, embêter Dallon, ou changer la musique de fond.

Alors que je retournais près du comptoir pour payer ce que je prenais, Johnnie et Dallon continuait leur dispute. C'était amusant comme ils pensaient être discret, alors que je pouvais tout entendre. Bien que, je n'écoutais pas leur conversation. Il fallait être honnête, elle n'en valait sûrement pas la peine. Je les aimais bien tous les deux, mais ils n'étaient pas très intéressants à mes yeux. Ce n'était pas comme si je pourrais accepter de prendre une balle à leurs places.

J'adorais cet endroit, et les personnes qui y travaillaient, mais le bon vieux méchant Gee et ma foutue impatience étaient déjà de retour. Planté là, derrière eux, à les entendre encore débattre sur quelque chose qui était juste censé être une blague, commençait vraiment à m'agacer. Pas besoin d'en parler des heures ! Je me raclai la gorge, sans prendre la peine d'être discret, et Dallon reporta enfin son attention vers moi, après avoir foutu une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Johnnie pendant que celui-ci s'éloignait. Et pour la première fois depuis que Johnnie avait été engagé ici, je le vis travailler.

Sans m'attarder sur ce miracle, je déposai ma petite pile d'achats à côté de la caisse, laissant à Dallon le soin de faire son travail tandis que j'attendais, l'argent déjà serré dans ma paume.

« Je suis désolé Gerard, ce n'était vraiment pas professionnel comme attitude… »

« Pas grave, depuis quand est-ce que vous agissez comme des professionnels en ma présence ? » répondis-je avec un léger rire.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui avais menti pour le rassurer. Evidemment que c'était grave, j'étais un client, avant d'être une connaissance/ami/quoiquejesoissàleursyeux. Mais il fallait croire que la minuscule part de sociabilité en moi avait également un instinct de survie.

Finalement, lorsque Dallon me tendit un sac plastique remplit de mes achats, je parvenais à me détendre, et à me sentir à nouveau à l'aise. Je le remerciais, et commençais à me tourner vers la sortie, quand mon regard accrocha la section Musique de la boutique. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de partir, peut-être que je pourrais passer juste deux minutes au milieu des CD et des vinyles…

« Tu promets de revenir bientôt, hein, Gerard ? Pas dans trois mois ? »

Johnnie me tira de mes pensées, et je me forçai à détourner mon attention des jaquettes colorées qui remplissaient les présentoirs à l'autre bout de la boutique. Il valait mieux que je m'en aille, c'était plus sage.

« Promis Johnnie. Je reviendrais bientôt. »

L'adolescent m'adressa à nouveau un immense sourire éclatant auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre. Je recommençai à marcher vers la sortie après avoir adressé aux deux garçons un vague geste de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Mais au lieu de se poser sur la poignée de la porte, mes yeux tombèrent sur une masse de cheveux noirs ébouriffés, sous lesquels brillaient deux yeux noisette tellement perçants qu'ils avaient l'air de sonder mon âme. En effet, dehors, le visage presque collé contre la vitrine, se trouvait un jeune garçon qui me fixait sans ciller une seule seconde.

« NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?! » m'écriai-je en sursautant, la main pressée sur ma poitrine comme si ça pouvait ralentir les battements de mon cœur.

Frank Iero.


	4. Chapter 4

Je n'allais pas mentir, j'avais énormément appréhendé cette rentrée. Elles se passaient toujours mal, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que celle-ci soit différente. J'avais donc adopté la technique de camouflage 'metstacapucheetbaisselatête', et avais traversé les couloirs sur la pointe des pieds, aussi silencieux et invisible qu'un fantôme. Je croyais que tous les élèves me suivaient du regard, que chaque professeur attendait que je fasse un seul pas de travers pour me mettre dos au mur et me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais personne n'en avait rien eu à faire de moi. J'avais même pu finir la journée avec la capuche baissée, sans avoir à me préoccuper de ce que mon eye-liner ou mes cheveux ébouriffés pourraient provoquer. J'avais encore du mal à croire que personne n'allait venir me tabasser au détour d'un couloir. Mais bon, je n'allais pas me plaindre.

J'avais également énormément pensé à mon voisin. Je m'étais demandé si l'on était inscrit dans le même lycée. Ça n'aurait pas été si incroyable. J'avais un peu honte de l'admettre, mais je m'étais posé cette question tous les jours depuis le moment où j'avais reçu ma première lettre du lycée. J'avais encore plus honte d'être resté debout derrière la fenêtre du salon, à épier la porte d'entrée de Gerard pour savoir s'il prenait la même direction que moi pour se rendre en cours. Ce qui n'avait servi à rien, j'avais eu beau attendre jusqu'à la dernière seconde que je m'autorisais avant de me considérer en retard, il n'était jamais sorti. Je ne m'étais même pas arrêté là. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais réussi à observer les visages de tous les élèves que je croisais sans me faire remarquer, pour tenter de repérer celui de mon jeune voisin. Coincé en plein cours de maths, je m'étais aussi demandé s'il était encore en âge d'aller au lycée. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas son âge. Il pouvait très bien être plus vieux, ou plus jeune que l'on pouvait le présumer.

Mais encore une fois, c'était totalement inutile de penser à lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait m'adresser la parole. Ou qu'il allait essayer de me recroiser. De mon côté, je ne m'en priverais pas. Ce n'était pas considéré comme du harcèlement, n'est-ce pas ? Je recommençais à ne pas agir dans ma nature… Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec ce gars qui était différent ? Je n'étais pas sûr d'aimer ce changement dans ma personnalité quand j'étais en sa présence ou que je pensais simplement à lui… J'avais une furieuse envie d'en parler à Greg, mais le connaissant, il devait déjà être en train de faire ses devoirs, ou de s'inquiéter pour le bien être d'un énième élève qui se faisait tabasser dès qu'il sortait de chez lui. En conclusion, mon meilleur ami était constamment occupé à être un cadeau pour la société moderne.

Je sortis d'une salle de classe, ravi d'avoir enfin terminé ma première journée dans ce nouveau lycée. Pendant une demi-seconde, je songeai à remettre ma capuche, mais abandonnai l'idée en voyant tous les élèves se précipiter vers les portes au lieu de regarder autour d'eux. Ç'aurait été incroyable que je me fasse remarquer maintenant, je pouvais donc affirmer sans trop m'avancer que je ne risquais plus rien, du moins, pour le moment.

Je me retrouvais parmi les derniers à sortir. J'avançais lentement, me contentais d'observer, et d'apprécier le calme après la tempête. Un lycée presque vide pouvait paraître effrayant ou oppressant, mais de mon côté, je trouvais ça fascinant. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, presque pas de mouvements, on remarquait des choses que l'on ne pouvait voir en pleine journée. Comme l'inscription gravée dans la porte d'un casier qui disait « maison de Gracey Kitty, le fantôme de Belleville High School ». Ou la liste de petits messages inscrits au marqueur noir sur la porte de la salle des profs, qui disaient entre autres « Je trompe mon copain avec Ashley » « J'aime Ashley » « Ne sortez jamais avec Ashley, elle vous brisera, vous et votre cœur. » « Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. » « Ashley est la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. ». Et ça continuait encore longtemps, toujours de la même écriture, jusqu'au dernier, dont l'encre était encore fraiche et qui disait « Elle est partie. ». Je pouvais encore m'étendre sur le sujet en parlant des chewing-gums collés sur les bords des panneaux en liège, ou du bout de papier qui dépassait de derrière un banc et qui était adressé à une certaine Sarah. Il y avait tellement de choses, et je savais parfaitement que je n'en avais vu que très peu. Mais après tout, j'avais un an pour observer, comprendre et déduire.

Dès que je posai un pied dehors, les rayons du soleil m'éblouirent, me forçant à mettre ma main en visière, clignant rapidement des yeux pour essayer de faire disparaître les quelques larmes de douleurs qui commençaient à embuer mes yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être un putain de vampire. Ou peut-être que le lycée n'était juste pas suffisamment éclairé. Sincèrement, je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire, mes yeux et leur confort était ma seule préoccupation à ce moment précis.

La foule d'élèves devant l'établissement commençait à peine à se disperser. J'aurais bien aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, je me sentais un peu seul à la vue de tous ces groupes d'amis qui riaient et qui se connaissaient depuis au moins la maternelle. C'était toujours compliqué d'être le nouveau. Mais je préférais cette agaçante solitude plutôt que d'être le gars que l'on montrait du doigt parce qu'on le trouvait « bizarre ».

Après m'être faufilé comme un petit serpent entre les élèves, je pus enfin me considérer comme libre, et prendre la direction de ma maison. Je me rendis néanmoins compte seulement quelques secondes plus tard que je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais. Arriver à l'heure en cours ce matin avait relevé du miracle, je ne savais même pas comment j'avais fait. Ne faisant aucun effort pour me repérer et essayer de prendre le bon chemin, j'arrivai finalement sur une espère de boulevard, où l'activité semblait omniprésente. Tout le monde bougeait, parlait, vivait. Les enseignes clignotaient et les lampadaires était déjà allumés, bien que la nuit fût loin de tomber.

Je commençai enfin à comprendre que j'étais perdu, (probablement) loin de chez moi, seul, au milieu de beaucoup de personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Il y avait trop d'agitation, je ne me sentais pas bien. Sentant ma respiration se bloquer et mes mains trembler, je me précipitai dans une petite ruelle déserte entre deux magasins, et me laissai glisser sur le sol. Le front posé sur mes genoux, je fermai les yeux et me mis à compter lentement, pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Je n'avais jamais su si c'était vraiment utile, mais c'était une habitude que j'avais prise. Parfois, j'arrivais à caler ma respiration sur le rythme des nombres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je parvins à me calmer, mais ne me relevai pas immédiatement. Il ne valait mieux pas que je me jette à nouveau dans cette foule, pas si rapidement. Au lieu de ça, je gardai les yeux fermés, et écoutai. Les sons se mélangeaient tous, mais en me concentrant un peu, je parvins à entendre quelques-uns plus clairement que d'autres. Quelqu'un jouait du violon devant sa fenêtre, dans un immeuble pas loin d'ici. Une mère disputait son fils parce qu'il tenait à tout prix à ramasser la sucette qu'il avait fait tomber par terre. Un chien avait dû échapper à la surveillance de son maître, parce que celui-ci criait son nom toutes les cinq secondes.

J'en avais entendu assez.

Je me sentais finalement prêt à sortir de cette ruelle. Lentement, je me redressai, utilisant le mur comme appui, gardant néanmoins mon regard fixé sur le sol. La tête me tournait un peu, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant là-dedans. Les jambes tremblant encore un peu, je m'avançai dans la lumière, évitant de me faire à nouveau éblouir par le soleil de l'après-midi.

Je repris ma route, à petits pas, par crainte que quelque chose de mal n'arrive. Je pouvais au moins me réjouir que ce genre de crise n'ait pas eu lieu au lycée. Mais il restait tellement de jours encore, qui pouvait dire ce qu'il pourrait se passer… L'année me semblait tellement longue soudainement.

Tout comme cette rue, d'ailleurs. Les vitrines étaient toutes les mêmes à mes yeux, rien d'intéressant n'attirait mon regard, je m'ennuyais profondément. Pour la première fois depuis le déménagement, je voulais rejoindre notre nouvelle maison. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que j'étais encore perdu. Je n'osais pas demander ma route aux passants, sans raisons apparentes. Je n'étais juste pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'engager une discussion, aussi courte soit-elle, avec un inconnu.

Gerard était un inconnu. Mais c'était différent. Vraiment, en quoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Peut-être que discuter avec quelqu'un d'à peu près mon âge me rassurait davantage. Oui, c'était sûrement ça… Je n'avais pas ce genre de crainte en cours, ou en compagnie de quelques adolescents. Dans ces cas-là, si je ne leur adressais pas la parole, c'était simplement parce que je n'en avais pas envie.

Mon regard survolait chaque vitrine une par une, sans que je n'arrive une seule fois à identifier les produits vendus. J'étais là, mais en même temps, c'était comme si j'étais ailleurs. Loin. J'étais comme un zombie, je marchais parce que je ne pouvais pas faire du sur place, mais je n'avais aucun but. Je m'attendais à quoi ? M'arrêter devant ma maison, comme de par hasard ? La vraie vie ne marchait pas comme ça. Le destin était une chose stupide, il n'y avait que le hasard, et des coïncidences. Il fallait que je reste réaliste, je n'allais jamais retrouver mon chemin si je ne demandais pas d'aide.

J'avais une sorte de grande tante qui croyait à ce délire de « tout est écrit quelque part », à la magie et toutes ces merdes. J'avais sincèrement toujours pensé qu'elle était…

Je perdis immédiatement le fil de mes pensées quand mon regard accrocha une masse de cheveux bruns, à l'intérieur de la boutique devant laquelle je venais de passer. Je me traitai intérieurement de crétin lorsque je me rendis compte que je retenais ma respiration. Avoir une chevelure brune était plus que commun, cette personne pouvait être n'importe qui. Les chances pour que cet inconnu se révèle être…

Oh merde.

C'était effectivement Gerard.

Je m'étais rapproché de la boutique pour essayer de distinguer son visage. Frustré de ne pas le voir assez clairement à mon goût, j'avais abandonné toute idée de dignité et étais allé jusqu'à coller mon nez contre la vitre. Il s'était légèrement tourné dans ma direction, sans néanmoins me remarquer, et c'était désormais une évidence. J'avais retrouvé mon voisin.

Il discutait avec l'homme du comptoir, et semblait assez heureux, ce qui était une complète surprise pour moi. Tous les deux devaient sûrement être proches, je continuais d'être persuadé que faire sourire Gerard n'était pas une tâche des plus faciles. Après une ou deux minutes de discussion durant laquelle je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, par crainte de le perdre de vue, mon jeune voisin se retourna complètement vers la porte, son sourire commençant déjà à disparaître. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers la sortie, le visage tourné sur le côté comme s'il fixait quelque chose, j'observai chacun de ses mouvements, comme hypnotisé.

Arrête Frank, c'est malsain.

Mais je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter. Chaque geste, chaque mèche de cheveux frôlant son épaule, chaque reflet passant dans ses yeux, tout chez lui captait mon entière attention. Et je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était effrayant. Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Je fus brièvement tiré de ma transe lorsqu'un jeune garçon, qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, s'approcha de Gerard. Mes sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes tandis que je détaillais ce nouveau personnage du regard. Je ressentis une pointe de méfiance transpercer ma poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas tout… Je sentais quelque chose, une autre émotion, et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Ça piquait, ce n'était pas agréable. Ça me donnait envie de faire reculer ce gosse, pour que l'espace entre lui et Gerard soit plus large.

Je me demandais qui était ce gamin, pourquoi il avait l'air si familier avec mon voisin. Je voulais être à sa place. Je voulais que Gerard me contemple avec un regard débordant de cette même étrange affection qu'il semblait avoir pour cet ado. Je voulais réussir à le faire sourire. Si ce gringalet y arrivait aussi facilement, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais changer l'image que Gerard avait de moi. Et j'allais y arriver.

« NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?! »

J'entendis le cri de mon jeune voisin, étouffé par le double-vitrage, bien avant que je ne remarque qu'il m'avait repéré. Bon, peut-être que ce ne serait pas aussi simple et rapide que je l'avais espéré… Mon projet commençait assez mal.

Je m'écartai immédiatement de la vitrine, mais ne parvins pas à détourner mon regard du visage de Gerard, bien que la culpabilité et la honte écrasaient déjà ma poitrine, et que la surprise et la colère du jeune garçon déformaient ses traits d'une manière qui m'effrayait tout particulièrement. Il fit claquer la porte en l'ouvrant, avant de sortir brusquement pour venir me faire face, les yeux écarquillés.

Je m'attendais à une tempête de cris, d'insultes, de colère à mon égard quand il se planta devant moi. J'avais déjà baissé la tête, les épaules remontées comme pour me protéger de sa potentielle haine à mon égard, et m'étais enfin décidé à ne plus le regarder. Et je restais là. A attendre. A trembler d'appréhension. Mais rien ne vint. Lentement, je relevai mon regard dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il se contentait de me fixer avec des yeux exorbités, la bouche légèrement ouverte, sans rien ajouter, comme s'il attendait que je m'explique.

Sauf que je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« Hum… Je… Salut, Gerard… » marmonnai-je, hésitant encore entre le regarder ou contempler mes pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Ah… ah… ça fait une éternité, non ? Etrange en sachant qu'on habite côte à côte… Tu vas bien ? »

« Frank… »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répéta-t-il plus calmement en fronçant les sourcils.

Je rougis, sans trop savoir pourquoi. De honte, très probablement.

« Oh, rien de spécial, juste une petite promenade, dans le coin… Pour visiter la ville… »

« Non, mais, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu foutais là !? Contre cette putain de vitre ?! »

« Oh, ça… »

Je n'ajoutai rien, et me retrouvai à fixer mes mains, concentrant toute mon attention dans leur contemplation, comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de m'ignorer Frank ?! » s'exclama Gerard en poussant un soupir. Voyant que je ne semblais toujours pas décidé à prendre la parole, il continua : « Est-ce que tu me suis ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Tu m'espionne, Frank ? »

Il répétait mon prénom constamment, et à chaque fois, je ne pouvais retenir un sourire. Et j'oubliais ce qu'il venait de dire. Parce que, aussi égoïste que ça pouvait sonner, entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche, observer ses lèvres quand il le prononçait, étaient les seules choses qui m'intéressaient. Elles captaient mon attention, plus que tout le reste.

« D'abord tu apparais à ma fenêtre sans foutue raison valable, puis je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle, je ne te vois même pas, et ce pendant environ deux mois, et quand tu réapparais enfin, tu as le visage collé contre la vitrine de mon magasin préféré, à me fixer comme un putain de taré psychopathe ! Alors, dis-moi, Frank Iero, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! »

Je gardai à nouveau le silence. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. Je ne trouvais pas les mots. Et l'attitude de Gerard ne m'aidait pas. Il ne criait pas vraiment, ne semblait pas plus énervé que nécessaire, et c'était sûrement ce qui me perturbait le plus. Parce que, maintenant, je ne savais pas s'il me détestait plus qu'auparavant, s'il était juste surpris… Il m'empêchait d'évaluer mes chances avec lui. Amicalement parlant, évidemment.

« Je-je ne te suivais pas… »

« Vraiment ? Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ? Tu aimes renifler les vitres ? Non, ne réponds pas à la dernière, je ne veux pas savoir… »

Il s'était redressé pendant qu'il me parlait, et faisait désormais les cent pas devant moi, sans poser une seule fois ses yeux sur mon visage, comme si me voir pouvait représenter un risque. Contrairement à moi, qui le fixai avec une curiosité non feinte. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à identifier une seule des émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir à cette instant précis, et ça devenait insupportable. Il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus qu'ils ne semblaient déjà l'être, sans s'arrêter une seule fois de marcher.

« Je me suis perdu. » marmonnai-je sans même m'en apercevoir, ce qui poussa Gerard à se figer sur place.

Etrangement, l'expression de son visage s'adoucit, et il accepta enfin de me regarder dans les yeux, ne laissant échapper qu'un léger « oh » en guise de réponse. Je me contentai d'acquiescer, et un silence gêné nous enveloppa. Aucun de nous deux ne fit un geste. On ne se regardait plus, chacun faisait courir son regard sur n'importe quoi, excepté l'autre.

« T-tu t'es vraiment perdu ? » demanda Gerard d'une petite voix en contemplant ses chaussures.

« Oui. » répondis-je simplement, combattant mon envie de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette stupide question.

Encore du silence. Toujours plus de silence. Je n'en pouvais plus, de ce putain de silence à la con, il allait finir par me rendre fou.

« Tu… Hum… Je… Je peux te raccompagner chez toi ? Si tu veux… »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que je le contemplai déjà avec de grands yeux brillants de reconnaissance. Gerard laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise face à ma réaction. Un immense sourire étira mes joues, tandis que j'hochai la tête avec lenteur.

« Oh oui, merci, merci beaucoup ! »

J'étais tellement soulagé de ne pas avoir à demander mon chemin à un parfait inconnu. Gerard se retourna pour commencer à marcher, posant maladroitement un pied devant l'autre sans oser me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Un peu surpris qu'il mette fin à la conversation de cette manière et se mette en route si brusquement, je gardais néanmoins le silence et trottinai rapidement derrière lui pour revenir à sa hauteur. Il agita sa main vers la vitrine de la boutique de laquelle il sortait, saluant une dernière fois les deux garçons à l'intérieur qui nous avaient observé avec curiosité tout le long de notre échange. Et c'était moi le taré psychopathe qui ne respectait pas la vie privée d'autrui…

Je savais parfaitement que regarder autour de moi pour ne pas me perdre à nouveau un autre jour serait sûrement une excellente idée, et pourtant, je n'arrivais à me concentrer sur rien. Mon regard captait les couleurs flamboyantes des vitrines et des voitures, mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était la forme de Gerard à côté de moi. Je le regardais par moment, du coin de l'œil. Pas plus de deux secondes, mais c'était largement suffisant.

Le silence ne semblait pas le perturber plus que ça, même si la gêne n'avait toujours pas l'air de l'avoir abandonné. Les mains dans les poches, il avançait rapidement, ignorant ma présence. Je m'en doutais. Il ne voulait pas me parler. J'étais trop bizarre. Je m'en persuadais depuis longtemps, mais ça faisait mal. Bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je voulais arrêter de le regarder. Je voulais l'imiter, et concentrer mon attention sur tout sauf lui. Mais il y avait un problème majeur. Je n'y arrivais pas. Que je le veuille ou non, son joli visage revenait toujours dans mon champ de vision. J'avais peur qu'il ne le remarque. Je n'étais pas prêt à faire face à ce genre de gêne.

« Tu as quel âge ? » demandai-je subitement.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais engagé à nouveau la conversation. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais posé cette question-là, spécifiquement. Je n'étais pas sûre que ça ait été une bonne idée. Et enfin, sa réaction était la chose que je craignais le plus sur Terre à cet instant précis.

C'est pourquoi j'arrivais finalement à ne plus le regarder. Je fixai un point devant moi, je ne savais même pas quoi, et ne cessai de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure pour essayer de calmer mon appréhension. J'avais l'impression d'être écrasé par le silence, qu'il me coinçait contre un mur et m'empêchait de bouger, de respirer. C'était si insupportable.

« 17 ans… » marmonna une petite voix, alors que j'avais abandonné tout espoir d'avoir une réponse.

Je me tournai brusquement vers lui, un sourire de nouveau sur les lèvres, aussi heureux que si c'était mon anniversaire et que ma mère m'avait annoncé que l'on allait à Disneyworld. J'eus le temps de voir la surprise disparaitre de son visage, rapidement remplacée par un faux air blasé. Faux, parce qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment. On ne sourit pas comme ça quand on est blasé.

« Ne sois pas aussi excité, ce n'est qu'un âge… » répliqua-t-il avec un ton cinglant qui masquait néanmoins, je le savais, une pointe d'amusement.

« Je ne suis pas 'excité', comme tu dis, à cause de ça. » répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

« Pourquoi alors ? »

Je souris encore plus. Mes joues commençaient à me faire mal. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Je me retournai complètement, avançant en marche arrière, complètement à l'aveugle. Mes yeux étaient trop occupés avec le visage de Gerard, de toutes manières.

« Parce que tu as continué la conversation. »

Il se tut. Je n'ajoutai rien. Il me fixa, incapable de masquer l'air confus qui planait sur son visage pâle. Je ressentais soudainement une certaine forme de courage, d'excitation. J'étais parfaitement conscient que la conversation pouvait vraiment se finir maintenant, qu'il pouvait encore me rejeter complètement. Mais je n'avais plus peur.

« Je pourrais arrêter de te parler… »

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, alors ? »

Il ralentit le pas, comme s'il ne voulait surtout pas me dépasser à nouveau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre. Avant de la refermer. Puis de la rouvrir. Et de la fermer à nouveau. Oh oh, est-ce que je l'avais cassé ? Je retins un rire, enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches sans prendre la peine de regarder une seule fois par-dessus mon épaule. Je pourrais foncer dans un arbre, marcher dans une crotte. Mais encore une fois, je n'avais pas peur.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix. J'aurais beau la fermer, je suis sûr que tu ne pourrais t'empêcher de parler. »

« Eh ! » m'exclamai-je, essayant d'avoir l'air blessé par ces paroles, quand, en réalité, j'avais compris qu'il se moquait simplement de moi. « Il vaut mieux en dire trop que pas assez. »

« Je suis quasiment sûr que ce n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus logique à faire. »

« Pfuh, on s'en fout. » marmonnai-je en essayant de faire disparaître mon sourire. Cette discussion devenait véritablement très intéressante maintenant que Gerard y participait.

« Oui, on s'en fout. L'important, c'est de savoir que j'ai raison sur ce sujet, et que tu as tort. »

Je sortis une main de mes poches pour lui montrer mon majeur, tout en éclatant de rire.

« Awww, la vérité blesse, Frank ? » déclara-t-il en ricanant légèrement.

Mon pouls s'accéléra à l'entente de mon prénom, mais je décidai de l'ignorer. A la place, je portai ma main à mon cœur et gémis faiblement :

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point… »

« Tu admets que j'ai raison ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, une émotion que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage, et que je pris le temps d'apprécier. Je n'étais pas sûr de la revoir de sitôt.

« Quoi ?! Non, non, pas du tout, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Si, tu viens de dire que la vérité t'a effectivement blessé ! J'ai raison, j'ai raison, et tu as tort ! » chantonna-t-il sans s'arrêter de rire.

C'était étrange de le voir comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que ç'aurait été si facile. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, qu'il me surprenait sincèrement en agissant si différemment de ce que j'avais imaginé. Je gloussai également, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il s'arrête. Je voulais plus que tout admirer ce sourire quelques minutes de plus, entendre ce rire résonner pour au moins une poignée de secondes supplémentaires.

« Bon, d'accord, tu as probablement raison, je l'admets… Profites-en, ça n'arrivera plus ! »

« Je suis sûr que si. »

« Ah non, on ne va pas déjà recommencer ! » m'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, exagérant une expression agacée.

Ses rires redoublèrent, et il dut s'arrêter pour se pencher en avant et tenir ses côtes. Ses réactions étaient si bizarres, je m'étais vraiment attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Depuis notre rencontre, je m'étais persuadé que faire sourire Gerard serait une mission impossible, alors le faire rire, et ce pour davantage qu'un millième de seconde, me semblait être la chose la plus incroyable que je pouvais vivre. Plus fantastique que de rencontrer un dragon, plus stupéfiante que mon rêve le plus fou.

Ses rires me donnaient l'impression que je pouvais avoir encore plus. Ils me faisaient espérer. Je m'élevai dans un ciel de rêves grâce à eux, et dieu seul savait à quoi ressemblait la douleur que la chute me ferait ressentir.

Quand il se fut calmé, il reprit sa route. De mon côté, j'avais continué d'avancer, instaurant une petite distance entre nous. Et maintenant qu'il marchait à nouveau, je m'attendais à ce qu'il revienne à ma hauteur. Néanmoins, pour mon plus grand déplaisir, il ne semblait pas pressé de revenir auprès de moi. Il marchait calmement, presque avec lenteur, en me contemplant avec un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Je fronçai les sourcils, pinçai mes lèvres, fixant les siennes. Arrête de sourire. Non, continue. Ne souris pas comme ça ! J'en veux plus. Reviens.

Et juste comme je pensais à ce dernier mot, il apparut à côté de moi, attrapant mon avant-bras dans sa main, la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri que je faillis ne pas entendre, un voile d'inquiétude planant sur ses iris noisette.

« Frank, fais attention ! »

Il me retint. Il m'empêcha de tomber. Il serrait mon bras de toutes ses forces, enfonçant involontairement ses ongles dans ma peau, son visage palissait à vue d'œil. Et pourtant, il avait déjà la peau tellement blanche… S'il continuait il allait devenir translucide, c'était une certitude. Lentement, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, tremblant encore de peur à cause de la chute manquée, mais surtout, de la réaction de Gerard. Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression de pouvoir l'entendre. Inspirant profondément, je remarquai le sac rempli de courses contre lequel je m'étais cogné. Je vis également la femme à qui elles devaient appartenir, qui me fusillait du regard, déversant tellement de colère et de haine à mon égard que je pouvais presque la sentir planter des coups de couteau dans mon ventre.

Je la regardai fixement, essayant désespérément de lui faire comprendre à quel point j'étais désolé. Mais Gerard me remettait déjà sur pieds, m'entraînant jusqu'au bout de la rue sans lâcher une seule seconde mon bras. J'essayai d'avancer à la même vitesse que lui, mais je me retrouvai seulement à trottiner derrière lui, tentant vainement de l'empêcher de m'arracher le bras.

« Gerard… » je gémis. Il coupait la circulation sanguine dans mon avant-bras, je ne sentais presque plus mes doigts. Il ne sembla pas m'entendre, ou alors il m'ignorait encore.

« Gerard… » répétai-je en faisant la moue. Toujours aucune réaction, il continuait de me tirer au milieu de la foule, vers je-ne-sais-où.

« Gerard ! » criai-je finalement, franchement agacé.

Il s'arrêta, se retourna enfin, en me détaillant du regard avec surprise, curiosité, et toujours cette étrange petite pointe d'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il avec tellement d'innocence que j'eus beaucoup de mal à rester énervé contre lui.

« Mon bras. »

Il regarda sa main serrant mon bras pendant une demi-seconde, avant de me fixer à nouveau, l'incompréhension traversant son visage. Je poussai un soupir.

« Tu me fais mal. Tu serres trop fort. »

Presque immédiatement, il fit un bond en arrière, libérant mon bras. Celui-ci retomba le long de mon flan, et je ne pris pas la peine de l'agiter pour essayer de faire disparaitre la douleur, les picotements et l'impression de vide. Mes battements de cœur se calmèrent soudainement, jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus rien, à part une immense déception. Il me paraissait si loin, désormais.

« Désolé… » marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête, laissant ses cheveux masquer ses yeux.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il se tourna et continua à marcher, sans ajouter un mot. J'avais la bouche encore ouverte pour lui expliquer que je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment. Je poussai un nouveau soupir, avant de le suivre en traînant les pieds, mon regard fixé sur le sol.

J'essayai une ou deux fois de me rapprocher de lui pour réengager la conversation, mais à chaque fois, il détournait le regard, enfonçant plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches et accélérai le pas. Alors, je décidai d'abandonner. Je ne le comprenais définitivement pas. Gerard Way était un garçon étrange, bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé, et il fallait que je m'y fasse. Comment pouvait-il rire à en pleurer quelques minutes plus tôt, puis soudainement devenir l'adolescent le plus froid et distant que l'on n'ait jamais rencontré ?

« Voilà. »

Je sursautai un peu en entendant sa voix, et le regardai pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était éloigné comme un enfant effrayé.

« Quoi ? » croassai-je, haussant les sourcils d'incompréhension, mes yeux s'écarquillant d'eux-mêmes.

« On est arrivé. »

J'observai autour de nous, et effectivement, il m'avait ramené dans notre rue. Il était planté devant les marches menant à la porte de ma nouvelle maison, la distance entre nous deux se limitant à un simple mètre. Nous avions même dépassé sa maison, mais je n'avais pas réagi. Ces dernières minutes où il m'avait ignoré, j'avais eu l'impression que mon cœur avait été transpercé d'un milliard d'aiguilles, mais maintenant que nous nous séparions vraiment, c'était juste comme si mon cœur tombait dans mon ventre. Oui, nous habitions côte à côte. Mais la distance ne pouvait pas être plus grande.

Je voulais parler encore, ajouter quelque chose, faire durer notre petit bout de chemin ensemble. D'un regard, il me fit comprendre que non. Qu'il voulait juste que je monte ses marches, ouvre la porte et disparaisse de sa vue. Il n'attendait rien de plus.

Je laissai encore tomber. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, sans vraiment me presser, jetant constamment des coups d'œil dans sa direction, mais il me tournait le dos. Quand je posai ma paume sur la poignée, il avait déjà fait quelques pas vers sa maison. Il ne se retournait toujours pas. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? J'avais brièvement cru que ce serait simple, mais je m'étais encore trompé.

Valait-il vraiment tous les efforts que je m'apprêtais à faire ? Personne ne pouvait savoir.

« Gerard ! Attends ! » m'écriai-je une dernière fois, serrant ma prise sur la poignée pour essayer de calmer mon appréhension, jusqu'à ce que mes jointures blanchissent.

A ma grande surprise, il se retourna, me regardant avec interrogation. Il ne parla pas, et son silence m'invitait à continuer.

« Je me suis perdu aujourd'hui. »

Il haussa les épaules, les questions qui vrillaient son regard, remplacées à nouveau par de la pure incompréhension.

« Parce que je suis nouveau en ville. » continuai-je en inspirant profondément.

« Frank, je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir. »

Mon cœur recommençait à battre. Trop vite, mais je le sentais.

« Il ne faut pas que je me perde à nouveau… »

« Frank, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Viens en au fait. »

J'inspirai encore, fermai brièvement les yeux, avant de le regarder fixement en débitant, peut-être trop rapidement, peut-être en bégayant, je ne m'en rappelais pas :

« Demain, tu me feras visiter la ville, pour éviter que ce genre d'incident n'arrive une deuxième fois. »

Il roula des yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Frank. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ce n'était pas une question ! » m'exclamai-je, un immense sourire narquois aux lèvres, tandis que j'ouvrais brusquement la porte, commençant à rentrer.

« Frank ! » répondit-il, clairement agacé, bien que je parvienne à entendre une pointe de désespoir percer dans sa voix.

« A demain, Way ! »

Et je claquai la porte dans mon dos, m'empêchant d'entendre sa réponse.


	5. Chapter 5

Je descendais la rue, simplement perdu dans mes pensées. Bien que perdu ne me semblait pas être exactement le bon mot. J'avais davantage l'impression d'être prisonnier. Coincé dans un cycle de songes, scénarios et souvenirs, où aucune sortie ne semblait apparaître, dont aucun secours ne viendrait me chercher. J'étais simplement enfermé dans ma tête, mais pas de la manière dont j'en avais envie. Il m'était déjà arrivé de me dire que j'aimerai rester dans mon esprit. Mais de manière littérale. Être vraiment dans un monde correspondant à ce qui se passait dans ma tête, sans aucune trace de réalité. Juste moi, définitivement seul.

J'étais assez contradictoire, au final, puisque ce que je craignais le plus était de me retrouver seul avec mes pensées et mes cauchemars, mais d'un autre côté, je voulais juste ne plus avoir à faire face au monde réel. Malheureusement, comme dans n'importe quelle réalité, il fallait faire des choix. J'avais pris l'habitude de classer mes pensées dans différentes parties, les mauvais souvenirs étant comme des petites bombes qu'il fallait éviter plus que tout.

Et soudainement, je fus tiré de ce brouillard de pensées par un violent coup d'épaule dans ma poitrine, provoqué par un homme qui ne se retourna même pas pour s'excuser. Juste à temps pour que je remarque que j'allais dépasser ma rue. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, baissai la tête et commençai à masser doucement mon épaule en tournant pour me diriger vers ma maison. Certaines personnes étaient vraiment sans-gêne, ça n'avait jamais tué personne de s'arrêter pour marmonner un bref pardon. Mais je n'étais pas du genre à ruminer le sujet pendant une éternité. Comme d'habitude, je laissai couler.

En montant doucement les marches du porche, mon regard dériva vers la maison juste à côté, quittant pour la première fois mes pieds depuis plusieurs minutes. Je détaillai la façade de la bâtisse en quelques secondes, avant de laisser mes yeux balayer à nouveau mes chaussures. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher cette pensée de remonter, maintenant que mon attention avait été captée par ce fichu terrain voisin. Le rappel que ce gosse, Frank, n'allait probablement pas me lâcher les baskets. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas un si grand problème : il me suffirait de le remballer. Plusieurs fois si c'était nécessaire, et il finirait sûrement par comprendre. Je n'allais pas gaspiller mon temps avec lui. Il n'avait peut-être rien de méchant, mais je l'étais.

Je poussai un dernier soupir avant de me glisser enfin à l'intérieur de ma maison. La porte se referma dans mon dos, coupant le dernier angle de vision que j'avais de la grande habitation blanche juste à côté, et je ne perdis pas mon temps dans l'entrée. Craignant soudainement que ma mère ne remarque ma présence et ne cherche à me parler, j'avançai doucement vers ma chambre, veillant inconsciemment à ne faire aucun bruit.

La première chose que je vis en pénétrant dans ma chambre fut le mur blanc de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Je levai les yeux au ciel, tournai le dos à cette vision qui me faisait trop réfléchir, et entrepris de ranger mon sac sous mon bureau. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Je continuai d'y penser, maintenant, même si je n'en avais pas envie. Mes souvenirs me ramenaient toujours vers lui, son visage, ma main le rattrapant quand il avait failli tomber, et je ressentais encore la peur que j'avais eu en entendant son pied cogner contre ces sacs et en le voyant lentement basculer en arrière.

Je poussai à nouveau un soupir en regardant dans mon dos, droit vers la fenêtre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait avec ce gars. Tout devenait étrange autour de lui. Mon regard resta fixé longtemps sur cette vitre, sur ces éclats blancs, avant que je ne me redresse finalement pour aller tirer violemment le rideau et masquer la lumière. Je n'aimais pas ne pas comprendre. Je ne voulais pas ne pas comprendre.

Désormais plongé dans la pénombre, je contemplai ma chambre, et mes possibilités. Je n'avais envie de rien, pour changer. Je ne voulais même pas écrire, dessiner, jouer… Ce qui m'occupait un minimum, habituellement, ne m'attirait pas aujourd'hui. C'était assez étrange, de ne juste rien ressentir. Mais c'était également tellement relaxant. Et je savais ce qui pourrait rendre cette situation plus agréable pour moi. Je me laissai simplement tomber en arrière sur mon lit, et me glissai sous les couvertures, sans prendre la peine de retirer ma veste. Je retirai tout de même machinalement mes chaussures, qui allèrent rouler sous la banquette devant mon piano.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'endormir, et à espérer que je ne ferai aucun cauchemar. Ce qui n'était pas si sûr. Rien qu'à la pensée de voir ces images apparaître à nouveau dans ma tête sans que je n'aie aucun contrôle me figeait sur place. Non. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça. Songe à autre chose, contourne les mauvais souvenirs… Imagine quelque chose de bien, d'agréable, de réconfortant, même si plus rien ne te fait sentir heureux depuis une éternité. Je fermai les yeux, pressai fermement mes paupières.

Et un visage apparut. Une forme pâle, vaguement flou. Deux cercles noisette, un mince trait rose, des masses noires… Ses yeux, bouche, cheveux. Je souris, inconsciemment, avant d'identifier la personne. Mon sourire persistait encore quelques secondes, avant que mes yeux ne se rouvrent, et que je comprenne. Enervé de ne pas pouvoir penser à quelque chose d'autre, je me retournai et frappai rageusement l'oreiller. Même quand il n'était pas là, il ne me laissait pas tranquille.

Je passai encore de longues minutes à me retourner entre mes draps, de plus en plus agacé et ayant un peu plus chaud à chaque seconde. Je me redressai brusquement, envoyant valser mes couvertures par terre. Je me sentais comme un enfant qui faisait un caprice, alors que j'étais encore tout seul, et que je voulais juste que l'on me laisse tranquille.

Je restai assis sur le bord de mon lit, à fixer mes pieds rageusement. Les doigts crispés autour du tissu de mon t-shirt, je le retirai brusquement et l'envoyai dans la même direction que mes couvertures, agacé de sentir ma sueur coller le vêtement à ma peau.

C'est à ce moment-là que le bruit désagréablement strident de la sonnette résonna dans toute la maison, augmentant encore davantage ma mauvaise humeur. Immédiatement, je pressai mes paumes sur mes oreilles, fermai les yeux et marmonnai pour moi-même :

« Sors de ma tête, sors de ma tête, sors de ma tête. Laisse-moi tranquille, merde ! »

Mais son visage, les traits de ce gars, ne voulait pas s'effacer de mon esprit, et j'en avais marre. C'était comme passer encore et encore une gomme sur un trait de crayon et que la feuille ne redevenait pas blanche. Je n'en pouvais plus, et cette sonnette vrillait mes tympans, s'insinuait dans mon esprit, tournait en boucle dans les pensées, me donnait l'impression que j'allais exploser.

Et dans ce vacarme qui n'avait lieu que dans ma tête, la voix aigüe de ma mère se fraya un passage.

« Gerard, quelqu'un sonne, va ouvrir s'il-te-plaît ! »

« Je suis occupé ! » répondis-je sans même prendre la peine de bouger de ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre.

« Et moi aussi ! J'ai les mains recouvertes de liquide vaisselle, et Mikey est sorti, alors vas ouvrir cette porte, la sonnette est en train de me rendre complètement folle ! »

Je poussai un dernier petit cri de rage, me redressai et sortis de ma chambre sans un regard en arrière, les poings fermement serrés. Je savais qu'essayer de me calmer maintenant serait probablement la bonne chose à faire, parce que les personnes hystériques faisaient encore moins bonne impression que les blasés et les dépressifs, ce que j'étais aussi, mais je n'en avais pas la force à cet instant précis. Et quiconque s'acharnait autant sur la sonnette ne méritait pas que je fasse l'effort de me détendre.

Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai la poignée, et ouvris la porte avec force, me faisant reculer de quelques pas. Et mes yeux tombèrent sur le visage de la personne qui attendait sur le perron, le doigt planant à seulement deux ou trois millimètres de la sonnette. J'observai ses cheveux qui semblaient indomptables, sa peau qui pouvait presque rivaliser avec la pâleur de la mienne. Mon regard croisa le sien, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller, se baisser, et je compris enfin. Je baissai aussi mon regard, et vis ce qu'il était maintenant en train de fixer, la bouche grande ouverte. Mon torse, nu, et brillant encore de dernières traces de sueur. J'avais oublié de remettre un t-shirt. Quel crétin.

En une fraction de seconde, je me figeai, détournai mon regard et claquai la porte au nez de Frank. Ce qui venait de se produire ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants, le dos plaqué contre la porte pour essayer de réguler ma respiration, toutes traces de colère effacées par la gêne, avant de me précipiter à nouveau dans ma chambre. Je commençai sérieusement à paniquer, respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile et je n'arrivai pas à réfléchir. D'un seul geste, j'ouvris mon placard, et fouillai dedans à la recherche d'un t-shirt. J'en sortais plusieurs, mais allez savoir pourquoi, je trouvais à chaque fois un défaut qui rendait le vêtement tout bonnement importable. Pourquoi ne pas remettre le t-shirt que j'avais balancé par terre seulement une poignée de minutes plus tôt ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Finalement, après avoir enfilé un polo noir que je ne portais jamais parce que, je me cite : « cette merde me donne la gerbe. », je repris la direction de la porte d'entrée… Avant de m'arrêter une nouvelle fois, devant le miroir de l'entrée. Et je commençai inutilement à essayer de remettre quelques mèches en place. Moi qui n'en avait jamais rien à foutre de ma coupe de cheveux, parce que j'avais depuis longtemps compris que j'étais un véritable déchet de l'humanité.

Frank n'avait pas recommencé à sonner, et je me demandais pourquoi. Taper sur la sonnette sans grande raison pendant de longues minutes semblait être tout à fait son genre. Peut-être était-il parti, et je me retrouvai à la fois à espérer que ce soit le cas, et à paniquer à l'idée que le perron serait vide quand j'ouvrirai une nouvelle fois la porte.

Mais il était là. Il n'avait quasiment pas bougé, seul ses mains trituraient désormais les poches de son jean. Dès que j'ouvris la porte, il leva ses yeux, et son regard accrocha le mien. Je me sentis rougir de honte, tandis que j'écarquillai les yeux en repensant à tout ce qui venait de se produire. Mais je n'eus pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir davantage, de me blâmer encore et encore. Frank rompit le silence.

« Bonjour Gerard ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, en me souriant comme si rien d'étrange ne venait d'arriver, ce qui me perturba encore plus.

« Hum… Bonjour… Frank. »

« Tu es prêt pour une longue soirée de marche dans ta chère ville natale ? »

Et je me rappelai enfin pleinement de pourquoi Monsieur était là. La honte s'envola, je croisai mes bras sur mon torse et m'appuyai contre l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils froncés.

« Non. Et ce n'est pas ma ville natale. »

« Non ? » répéta-t-il d'une petite voix en penchant sa tête sur le côté, sans que son regard ne quitte une seule seconde mon visage.

« Exactement, non. » ajoutai-je, en essayant de masquer du mieux que je le pouvais mon incrédulité face à son comportement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, je ne te ferai pas visiter la ville. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et si je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre ? » répliqua-t-il en croisant ses bras, imitant ma position, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« Oh, attends, tu croyais que c'était une question ? Désolé, my bad. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si tu avais le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix. On n'est pas une dictature. »

« Peut-être… » répliqua-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de sourire, « Mais je sais que tu en as envie. »

« Non. »

« Au fond de toi, tu le sais. »

« Très profondément alors. »

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'aider ? » me demanda-t-il soudainement d'une petite voix, en levant un regard de chien battu vers moi.

Je ne répondis pas, croisai mes bras dans mon dos et me contentai de faire planer mon regard partout autour de lui, gêné. Je me sentais soudainement mal à l'idée de lui dire non.

« Hum… » marmonnai-je enfin, tout en enfonçant mes paumes dans les poches de mon jean.

Il me fixait, de ces grands yeux noisette, j'évitai son regard, et aucun de nous deux ne faisaient plus un bruit. Finalement, après de longues secondes, j'inspirai profondément et lâchai :

« Ecoute, Frank, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'aider. C'est juste que… »

« Tu ne veux pas m'aider. »

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer, mais il leva sa paume et me coupa avec un petit sourire.

« Pas la peine d'essayer de me prouver le contraire. Je le sais. Même si je peux en donner l'impression, je n'ai pas envie de te forcer. »

Une part de moi était vraiment gênée, maintenant. Mais, d'un autre côté, je me sentais tellement soulagé de me dire que je ne serais pas obligé de l'accompagner. Horrible, je sais. Dépité, déçu par mon foutu caractère, je le regardai se retourner doucement et descendre les marches du porche.

La seconde d'après, ma main était autour de son poignet.

« Frank. » murmurai-je doucement, évitant son regard. « C'est bon, t'as gagné. »

Il sourit, n'ajouta rien, et descendit les dernières marches, m'entraînant avec lui en tirant sur son bras.

« Maman, je sors ! » criai-je rapidement tandis que la porte se refermait doucement d'elle-même.

Je me retournai vers Frank, qui ne me regardait plus, mais contemplait le ciel, un sourire idiot étirant ses lèvres.

« N'ai pas l'air si réjoui, je suis quasiment sûr que c'était de la manipulation émotionnelle. » répliquai-je, redevenant ce cher asocial désagréable que l'on voulait constamment frapper.

« Si ça peut t'aider à dormir la nuit… »

Et rien qu'avec cette remarque, je commençai à réfléchir. A trop réfléchir. Pour me retrouver, encore une fois, coincé dans mon cycle de pensées, songeant aux cauchemars que je faisais une nuit sur deux, au sommeil relaxant que je voulais constamment avoir, au monde infiniment plus agréable qu'il m'arrivait d'imaginer. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je sentis ma main lâcher son poignet pour venir s'enfoncer dans ma poche.

Si Frank parla pendant les minutes qui suivirent, je ne l'entendis pas. Si je me cognais contre quelqu'un, ou trébuchai, je n'y fis pas attention. Putain Frank, me faire replonger dans cette spirale sans fin était clairement une des pires choses que tu pouvais faire. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps passa avant qu'une large forme sombre bloqua mon champ de vision, me faisant revenir sur terre. Ma vue s'éclaircit, et je pus finalement distinguer ce qui m'avait fait me « réveiller ».

Le visage de Frank était en face du mien, et la distance entre nous deux était bien trop petite pour que je me sente à l'aise. Je restai sans voix pendant quelques instants, à me demander pour quelles foutues raisons se trouvait-il juste là, avant de balbutier, à la fois agacé, surpris et gêné :

« Hum… F-Frank ? »

« Oui ? »

Je sentis son souffle glisser sur mes pommettes, son sourire s'agrandit, et à nouveau, je ne pouvais voir que ça, cet éclat blanc qui me donnait aussi envie de sourire.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« J'admire la vue ? »

Je notai la pointe d'interrogation à la fin de sa phrase, et me demandai ce que ça pouvait bien signifier. Mais je ne perdis pas trop de temps à y penser, ma priorité étant de le faire reculer suffisamment pour que je puisse respirer à nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas un peu près pour ça ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Mais, avec un dernier sourire, il se recula, et je laissai échapper un long soupir. Il soupira également en enfonçant ses paumes dans ses poches, et recommença à marcher. Je le suivis, encore choqué.

« Tu étais parti, je devais bien te faire revenir d'une manière ou d'une autre… » se justifia Frank après une dizaine de secondes d'un silence complet et tendu.

« Parti ? »

« Oui, enfin, pas littéralement. Tu m'avais laissé, tu préférais la compagnie de tes propres pensées… »

« Et ça, tu penses vraiment que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ? »

« C'était définitivement la plus agréable. »

Je me tus à nouveau, perdu. Je n'arrivais juste pas à comprendre ce garçon. Il ne semblait rien faire comme les autres, réfléchir et agir à sa propre manière, qui n'était pas forcément la plus logique pour la majorité des gens. Et encore plus étrange, je ne savais pas ce que j'en pensais. Si j'aimais ça, si je le trouvais stupide et gênant, si j'étais tout simplement accro à sa différente vision des choses…

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment répondre. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le définir, encore moins l'expliquer. Ce garçon était tellement hors du commun qu'il semblait avoir toute la capacité pour rendre l'homme le plus sain d'esprit complètement fou.

« Je ne sais pas… Tu es juste… Tu agis comme… Je ne te comprends pas. »

« Et tu voudrais me comprendre. »

Il s'était de nouveau arrêté, planté devant moi. Il me fixait dans les yeux, et je ne pouvais détourner le regard. Il arrivait même à me faire agir différemment. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir d'émotions. Je ne le devais pas. Mais lui… C'était comme s'il s'en fichait des règles. Il arrivait juste, faisait tout exploser, et restait jusqu'à la fin pour voir les dernières poussières s'éparpiller sur le sol.

Cette fois, je ne voulais pas répondre. Je parvins finalement à reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur mes émotions. Tout en me renfrognant, je contournai habilement Frank, veillant à ne pas le toucher, comme si un simple contact allait m'empoisonner. Je ne pris même pas la peine de vérifier s'il m'avait suivi. Après tout, je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

« Gerard ? »

Je l'ignorai volontairement. Je n'avais plus envie de parler. En fait, je n'en avais jamais eu envie, mais il ne me laissait pas souvent le choix. Maintenant, il voulait que je lui fasse visiter cette fichue ville, et bien c'était ce que nous allions faire. Aucun extra n'était prévu.

« Gerard ! »

Et je sentis sa main attraper, puis serrer mon avant-bras avec tellement de force que je dû retenir difficilement un gémissement de douleur. Je fusillai Frank du regard, bouillonnant de colère.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez toi ?! »

Il me lâcha, soupira et me regarda fixement, un air agacé sur le visage. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça.

« Ecoute moi bien Gerard, parce que je déteste aborder ce sujet, et tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi : je ne suis clairement pas un être humain de grande taille. Je pense que ça se voit, et crois-moi, j'en ai entendu des vannes là-dessus. Maintenant, ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que je ne peux pas tenir ton rythme. Apprends à m'attendre, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne pense pas que ralentir un peu te tueras. »

Et juste comme ça, il repartit, sans un autre regard dans ma direction. Clairement, aucun de nous deux n'était capable de marcher tranquillement dans la rue sans commencer un drama tous les deux mètres. Ça ne me prit pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes pour revenir à son niveau. Il ne jeta pas de coup d'œil dans ma direction, mais ne semblait pas non plus être en train de m'ignorer. Je le regardai, perdu.

Instinctivement, mon regard dériva vers mes pieds, et je me surpris à essayer de ralentir ma cadence, et à faire de plus petits pas. Je n'osai plus relever la tête pour voir si Frank avait remarqué. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je me préoccupais de lui. Ce n'était absolument pas ça ! Je devais juste avoir un peu mal aux jambes. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec lui.

Mais finalement, je finis par croiser son regard, et je le vis me sourire, avant de baisser ses yeux vers le sol. Aucun de nous deux ne parla ensuite, nous nous contentâmes de marcher en silence sans que nos regards ne se croisent, lui observant la rue autour de nous, et moi détaillant les pavés sur lesquels je marchais, et son visage.

Après quelques minutes d'une promenade que je trouvais, au final, pas si désagréable, Frank poussa un cri tellement aigu que je fus obligé de regarder plusieurs fois autour de moi pour me persuader que c'était bien lui la source de ce bruit. Avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur, je vis Frank se précipiter vers la vitrine d'un magasin en poussant d'autres cris aigus, plus faibles que le premier. Je restais planté au milieu du trottoir pendant une trentaine de secondes, à le fixer avec incrédulité avant que je ne me décide finalement à le rejoindre.

Frank avait désormais ses deux mains pressées contre la vitre, et fixai sans ciller quelque chose de l'autre côté de la vitre, qu'il observait avec tellement d'affection que l'on avait l'impression que tout le bonheur de l'univers s'était rencontré au même endroit, en lui. Je m'approchai encore, définitivement piqué par la curiosité, par l'envie de savoir ce qui captait autant son attention.

Le reflet du soleil sur la vitre se déplaça, et je le vis enfin.

Des chiots. Trois petits chiots. L'un dormait à une extrémité de la sorte de cage dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. Un deuxième courrait simplement d'un bout à l'autre sans s'arrêter, la langue pendante. Et le troisième… Le troisième était assis devant la vitre, en face de Frank, et le regardait… Joyeusement ? C'était du moins ce dont il donnait l'impression. Mon regard valsa entre le visage illuminé de Frank, et l'animal, qui chassa brièvement sa queue avant de s'arrêter pour poser ses pattes sur la vitre, comme le faisait encore Frank. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je veux dire, qui ne pourrait pas, dans ce genre de situation ?!

Soudain, mon propre regard fut attiré par quelque chose, à l'intérieur de la boutique. Je me figeai sur place. Frank remarqua mon raidissement, et suivit mon regard.

« Tu aimes les chats ? »

« Quoi ? Non… »

« Tu es aussi convaincant que si j'essayais de dire que le mot « rad » craint. »

« Le mot « rad » craint vraiment. »

« Quoi ? Ferme-là, je refuse d'entendre ce genre d'abominables insanités. »

« Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'« insanités » veut dire. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais ne détourne pas le sujet. »

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et commença à me tirer vers la porte du magasin. Immédiatement, je l'empêchai de poursuivre.

« Non. »

« Non ? Pourquoi non ? Ne fais pas l'idiot, j'ai bien compris que tu adores les chats, ça se voit sur ton visage. »

« Non… Enfin, je veux dire, oui, j'aime les chats, je l'admets. Je les adore, je les admire même. Mais… non, ce n'est pas ça. »

Sans bouger, toujours planté devant la porte de la boutique, Frank hocha la tête dans ma direction pour m'inviter à poursuivre.

« Je- Hum, c'est… Je suis allergique. Aux chats. »

Il me sourit avec douceur, puis se rapprocha de moi.

« Oh. Mon pauvre, tu n'as pas de chance. Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer comment je me sentirais si je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de chiens. »

« Oui… Mais je ne veux surtout pas t'empêcher de rentrer dans cette boutique ! Tu peux y aller, vas voir ce chiot de plus près, ça ne me dérange pas. Je t'attendrai dehors. »

« Quoi !? Non ! Tu rêves, je n'y rentre pas si tu ne viens pas. » s'exclama brusquement Frank en fronçant les sourcils. Il resserra sa prise sur ma main, et m'entraîna plus loin, nous éloignant du magasin.

« Mais… Quoi ?! Voyons Frank, c'est idiot. Tu regardais ce chiot comme s'il était la plus belle chose que tu n'avais jamais vu ! »

Il ne me répondit pas, il se contenta de me traîner le long de la rue en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Stupéfait, je continuai de me retourner pour regarder la boutique. Alors que je pivotai vers Frank, mon regard accrocha une enseigne que nous venions tout juste de dépasser. Je tordis mon bras pour que Frank lâche ma main.

« Frank ! Attends. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça te dit un café ? »

Il s'arrêta et revint en arrière. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il lut le mot « Starbucks » écrit en lettres capitales sur la vitrine.

« Je crois qu'un café est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« Moi aussi. Aller, entre, c'est moi qui paie. »

« Eurk, t'es ringard… Tu peux toujours rêver, je paie pour ma propre consommation. »

« D'accord. Tu as de l'argent ? »

« Non. »

« L'affaire est réglée. Evite de me ruiner s'il-te-plaît. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous ressortîmes de Starbucks, nos mains serrant un café encore chaud. Nous recommençâmes lentement à marcher le long de la rue.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons tous les deux pris une boisson aussi chaude, il fait encore 25°C à l'ombre. » grimaça Frank après s'être brûlé la langue en prenant une gorgée de son café.

« Pourquoi tu le bois tout de suite, de toute façon ? Tu l'as demandé brûlant, il faut laisser ton café refroidir maintenant. »

Frank fit la moue et me fusilla du regard exactement comme Mikey le faisait quand il avait encore cinq ans.

« J'aurais dû prendre du thé glacé. » marmonna Frank en donnant un petit coup de pied dans une poubelle.

« Arrête de faire ton bébé. Tu as choisi un café, alors finis-le et n'en parlons plus. Profite un peu de ta boisson. »

Je pris une gorgée de mon propre café. Le liquide encore chaud glissa dans ma gorge, et je frissonnai malgré la chaleur estivale qui régnait encore dans la ville.

« Putain, ce café est délicieux. »

Je vis Frank me regarder fixement, avant qu'il ne prenne lui-même une nouvelle gorgée. Nous marchâmes de nouveau calmement, et en silence, pendant un petit moment. Frank me posait parfois des questions. Parfois je lui répondais, parfois je l'ignorais. Je lui montrais quelques bâtiments. Je craignais que, s'il estimait n'avoir pas suffisamment visité la ville, il me redemanderait de lui servir de guide le lendemain. A un moment donné, il attrapa mon bras pour m'entraîner dans une direction, manquant de me faire renverser mon café. Nous buvions nos boissons très lentement, dans l'espérance qu'elles dureraient pendant une bonne partie de la promenade.

« Viens Gerard, je veux passer par le parc ! »

Je poussai discrètement un soupir pendant qu'il ne me regardait pas. Je n'étais pas un énorme fan du parc. Du moins, je ne l'étais plus.

Je le laissai encore me traîner dans différentes directions. Ça ne m'agaçait plus autant qu'avant. Je commençai à trouver ça un petit peu attachant… Ouh la, qu'est-ce que je me mettais à dire ?

Eventuellement, vint le moment où Frank ne fit plus suffisamment attention, et manqua de renverser son café. Immédiatement, je plaçai ma main sur le bord de son verre pour le maintenir droit.

« Ralentis un peu, Frank. On devrait s'arrêter pour finir nos cafés. »

Au même instant, je tournai la tête et repérai quelque chose de parfait.

« D'accord, mais où- »

Il dû se taire en me voyant m'éloigner. J'entendis rapidement ses bruits de pas précipités me suivre. Oubliant la présence de Frank, j'observai le pont vers lequel nous nous dirigions. C'était un beau pont. Dans le genre vieux, mais qui inspirait confiance. Les planches de bois n'étaient pas complètement lisses et faisaient sauter les roues des vélos quand les enfants venaient rouler dessus. Les rambardes en fer forgé peintes en vert laissaient par endroit apparaître de larges plaques argentées, et je me retrouvai instinctivement à compter le nombre de spirales pour retrouver la bonne. Celle sur laquelle il avait gravé une petite étoile à cinq branches, il y avait plus de dix ans.

Quand je remarquai que Frank m'observait encore, je me composai de nouveau un masque impassible et avançai au bord du pont, là où le bois rencontrait la terre et les graviers des allées. Je me laissai glisser au sol, m'adossant à la rambarde de fer. J'étendis mes jambes sur le sol de bois du pont, et invitai d'un regard Frank à faire de même. Quand il fut enfin assis, je pris une gorgée de café et observai silencieusement les alentours.

Ce parc, à une époque, avait été un endroit tellement important pour moi. L'aire de jeu, l'arche à l'entrée, mais surtout, ce pont. Mes débuts dans cette ville, mes premiers souvenirs, c'était ici. Avant, ma vie ne tournait quasiment qu'autour de ce lieu. Comment les choses avait-elle pu autant changer ? La dernière fois que j'étais entré dans ce parc remontait à… je ne m'en souvenais plus. Quand j'essayai d'y repenser, ce n'était qu'un énorme flou. J'avais beau examiner tous les souvenirs auxquels je pouvais penser, je ne parvenais pas à accéder à mon dernier passage ici. C'était bizarre.

« Dis, Gerard… »

Je tournai mon visage vers Frank, qui était adossé à la rambarde opposée. Ses jambes étaient pressées contre son torse, et je le voyais faire tourner son verre entre ses doigts, observant fixement le liquide à l'intérieur. Il ne leva pas le regard pour me parler.

« Oui ? »

« Tout à l'heure… »

Il se tut lorsqu'un père et sa fille passèrent entre nous pour traverser le pont. Ce pont était large, il restait un espace d'environ un mètre vingt pour que les gens puissent encore passer, malgré notre présence. Quand les deux passants semblèrent suffisamment éloignés au goût de Frank, il reprit :

« Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que Belleville n'était pas ta ville natale. »

« Oui… » répondis-je, haussant les sourcils de surprise. Je ne pensai pas qu'il retiendrait l'information, et encore moins que ça l'intéresserait.

« Alors, où es-tu né ? » demanda-t-il en posant son verre à côté de lui. Il pressa son menton sur ses genoux et me regarda enfin, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »

« Je suis curieux. » répliqua-t-il, son regard brillant, effectivement, de curiosité. Je soupirai.

« A Summit. »

« Oh, je connais ! » s'exclama Frank, son sourire s'agrandissant. « C'est là que le père d'un ami habite, on y est allé une fois pour repeindre sa voiture avec la litière du chat. »

Je retins un gloussement en pressant ma main contre ma bouche, et haussai mes sourcils en mode 'sérieusement ?'.

« Pourquoi tu as déménagé ? » demandai-je doucement, après un moment de silence.

« J'ai juste suivi ma mère et mon beau-père. Je crois que ma mère avait besoin de changement, et dans un sens je comprends. »

« Donc tu ne voulais pas partir ? »

Frank sembla prendre quelques instants pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Non. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je me sentais bien quelque part, et je ne voulais pas devoir tout recommencer encore une fois. »

« J'imagine que ça a dû être horrible de tout abandonner derrière toi… Tes amis, ton lycée, ta maison… »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je lui faisais encore la conversation. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ressentais le besoin de rebondir à chaque fin de ses phrases. Frank eut un rire amer.

« Oui et non. Je n'ai jamais été le gars populaire, et j'ai été obligé de changer plusieurs fois d'écoles depuis le début de ma scolarité. Pour être honnête, ça allait quand même un peu mieux avant qu'on ne parte. J'avais un ami, et j'étais dans un lycée plus… accueillant, on va dire. »

Je me demandai ce que Frank avait bien pu vivre dans ses anciens lycées pour devoir en changer si souvent, ce qu'il avait fait pour être si impopulaire, et je commençai à comprendre que Frank Iero n'était pas simplement un garçon collant et bizarre qui vivait à quelques mètres de chez moi.

« J'espère que tu te sentiras aussi bien ici que tu l'étais là-bas, avant de déménager. »

« Pour l'instant, tout se passe plutôt bien. » répondit-il en me souriant. Je sentais son regard détailler mon visage. J'aimai quand Frank avait tout simplement l'air de briller de bien-être, et c'était le cas maintenant.

Mais mes pensées dérivèrent vers eux. Ceux qui m'attendaient après les cours, ceux qui me coinçaient dans des recoins sombres, ceux qui vidaient le contenu de mon casier dans les toilettes et me poussaient dans les escaliers. Je n'avais pas envie que Frank croise leur route. Je craignais qu'il ne devienne leur nouvelle cible. Je ressentis la peur peser sur ma poitrine, et eu soudainement envie d'être dans ma chambre, pour pouvoir me recroqueviller dans mon lit et essayer de pleurer ou d'ignorer mes problèmes, sans succès. Je détournai à nouveau le regard. Il ne fallait pas que Frank voie mon regard, ou il devinerait sûrement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Gerard, lèves-toi feignasse ! J'ai fini mon verre, alors dépêche-toi sinon je pars sans toi. » s'écria Frank, déjà sur ses pieds, en gloussant.

« Tu ne feras pas ça ! » m'exclamai-je en me redressant. « Tu sais bien que tu te perdrais, c'est pour ça que je suis là. » Je lui tirai légèrement la langue, faisant tout pour qu'il ne se doute pas des choses horribles auxquelles j'étais encore en train de penser. « Tu as besoin de moi. »

« Je me débrouillerai. Je préfère tourner en rond pendant des heures plutôt que de devoir attendre la limace que tu es. »

« Ta gueule, moucheron. »

« Ouch, à cours de réparties ? »

Je commençai à l'insulter à nouveau, mais il s'enfuit en courant, ses gloussements l'accompagnant tout du long. J'avançai lentement derrière, guidé par ses rires. Mon café était loin d'être fini, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Frank m'attendait à la sortie, sous l'arche.

« On devrait rentrer. » déclara-t-il, à ma grande surprise, quand je m'arrêtai à côté de lui.

« Tu as raison. Le soleil commence à se coucher. »

Frank jeta son verre vide dans la poubelle, puis nous prîmes la route pour rentrer chez nous. Frank ne parlait plus, à mon plus grand plaisir car je n'avais plus très envie de faire la conversation. J'admirai les nuages qui rosissaient, perdu dans mes pensées, la main encore serrée autour de mon verre à moitié vide. Je ne croyais pas avoir déjà vu une fin d'après-midi passer aussi vite. C'était un peu étrange, et rafraîchissant. Peut-être que je n'étais pas un énorme fan de Frank et de son caractère, mais je devais bien admettre que ces quelques heures passées avec lui m'avaient fait du bien. D'un certain point de vue, nous n'avions pas fait grand-chose, mais pour moi, ça avait été bien rempli.

« Eh, Frank, je voulais te dire… » commençai-je en me tournant vers lui.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il n'était plus là. Cet idiot s'était encore arrêté devant une boutique, la dernière de la rue, une dizaine de mètres plus tôt. Je levai les yeux au ciel en faisant demi-tour pour le rejoindre. Il pouvait vraiment être insupportable.

« Frank, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On a dit qu'on rentrait ! »

« Mais je veux entrer pour regarder les costumes. »

J'observai la vitrine et l'enseigne. C'était le magasin de déguisements, celui qui était toujours vide après Halloween et Carnaval. Je regardai Frank, bouche-bée, tant je croyais qu'il était en train de me faire une blague. Il n'allait quand même pas me faire entrer dans ce genre de boutiques. Je n'y foutais jamais les pieds ! Je n'en avais jamais eu de raison…

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux choisir mon costume pour Halloween. »

Je laissai échapper un faible cri de surprise, et gardai ma bouche ouverte de stupeur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! On est début septembre, Halloween est dans une éternité ! »

« Je prévois toujours ce genre de choses très en avance. » répliqua Frank sans quitter la boutique des yeux.

« Oui, mais là c'est trop en avance. »

« Je ne pense pas. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu… Lentement, je me rapprochai de lui, pris son bras de ma main libre et le forçai à se tourner vers moi pour qu'il me regarde.

« Ecoute… Tu ne préfèrerais pas attendre encore un mois, y aller les premiers jours d'octobre… ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? » marmonna-t-il en faisant la moue, ses bras croisés sur son torse.

« Parce que… » je pris une inspiration, encore sidéré par ce que je m'apprêtai à dire. « Si tu attends, je viendrais avec toi. »

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, ses sourcils s'haussant d'eux-mêmes. Je pouvais le voir réfléchir rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Mais si j'y vais maintenant, tu viendras aussi, puisque tu es là. Je suis sûr que tu n'oserais pas partir. »

Sans un regard vers la boutique, je soupirai :

« La boutique est fermée. »

« Quoi ? » il observa la porte quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers moi. « Merde… D'accord, j'accepte. » Son sourire s'agrandit. « Tu vas voir Way, je vais te faire essayer de ses costumes, tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en recommençant à marcher.

Je le lâchai et le suivis, prenant encore une gorgée de café.

« Tu peux toujours rêver ! » m'exclamai-je. « Je ne ferais que t'accompagner : je n'essaierai rien, je ne toucherai à rien. Pas un seul vêtement ne quittera mon corps, c'est compris ? »

« On parie ? »

« Ta gueule, je ne joue pas avec toi. »

Frank éclata de rire, et nous tournâmes au coin de la rue.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser de Frank. Il était trop changeant, excentrique, et je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. J'avais le sentiment qu'il me restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour le comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Frank Iero semblait être un personnage peut-être bien plus complexe qu'il n'en donnait l'impression au premier abord, et une part de moi avait simplement envie de tout savoir de lui, d'avoir enfin des réponses. Mais encore une fois, je ne voulais pas vraiment y penser maintenant. Ce dont j'étais sûr, néanmoins, c'était que cette promenade avec lui n'avait pas été aussi désagréable que je me l'étais imaginé.


	6. Chapter 6

Le contact froid du bois contre ma joue ne parvenait pas à me maintenir éveillé. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls, la voix monotone du professeur se transformait peu à peu en murmure, et les équations tournaient en boucle dans ma tête sans avoir davantage de sens que cinq minutes auparavant. Il me restait une heure. Soixante minutes avant que je ne puisse aller manger. Mon ventre protesta bruyamment en réponse, ce qui me tira brièvement de ma torpeur.

Je me redressai lentement, frottant mes poings contre mes yeux en retenant un bâillement. Pourquoi ne se passait-il jamais quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette foutue classe ? Pourquoi personne n'avait ce petit quelque chose qui attirait instantanément mon attention ? J'étais de retour dans le groupe des solitaires depuis mon arrivée dans ce lycée, tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas perdre du temps et de l'énergie à nouer des liens avec des gens aussi originaux que des feuilles blanches. Et puis, aucun d'entre eux n'en avaient très envie, non plus. Qui voudrait rester avec le gars pâle, souffrant d'anxiété, quand c'est tellement plus drôle de le pourchasser dans les rues et de le noyer dans les toilettes…

J'étais peut-être un brin trop dramatique.

Pendant un court instant, vraiment, vraiment très bref, j'eus envie d'essayer de comprendre le cours. Puis le professeur changea l'équation écrite au tableau en une autre complètement différente, et je laissai ma tête s'effondrer sur mes bras dans un gémissement. Les maths n'étaient clairement pas mon fort, et je n'avais pour l'instant pas la moindre motivation pour y remédier.

Du coup, les minutes restantes passèrent avec une lenteur quasiment irréelle, et je finis par passer le temps à fixer les aiguilles de l'horloge, et à me demander encore et encore si elle n'était pas cassée, parce qu'après tout, ces trucs étaient supposés tourner, non ?

Sans grande surprise, je fus, pour une fois, le premier dans les couloirs. J'atteignis le réfectoire avant même que la sonnerie n'ait eu finie de résonner dans tout le bâtiment, et je pus choisir parmi une vingtaine de tables la place idéale pour mon déjeuner. Assis près d'une fenêtre, je contemplais le ciel en mangeant une part de pizza, ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus saine à prendre au déjeuner, mais dont j'avais étrangement énormément besoin à cet instant précis.

Je savais que certains allaient me haïr de monopoliser une table près des fenêtres, qui sont toujours les plus appréciées, comme si on était encore des enfants qui voulaient être le plus près possible pour observer les fleurs et les oiseaux de l'autre côté de la vitre. Mais ils pouvaient me détester autant qu'ils voulaient, ça ne me dérangerait pas, je n'y verrais aucune différence. Je savais que personne n'irait me plaquer contre un mur à la sortie du réfectoire, que je pourrais rentrer en bon état ce soir, parce que les élèves ici étaient plus doux. Oh, il ne faut pas s'imaginer qu'ils étaient tous des anges descendus des cieux. Aucun ne l'était, c'était des ados. Ils ne s'intéressaient juste pas à moi, et je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'intéresser à eux. Gagnant, gagnant.

« Hum, hum. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je me retournai pour voir qui toussait, apparemment pour attirer mon attention, derrière mon oreille.

Je vis d'abord un ventre, puis, en relevant les yeux, deux bras croisés sur une poitrine. Finalement, j'observai son visage. Une fille petite, plus que moi, me contemplait d'un visage inexpressif, jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Salut ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, délaçant ses bras. « Ça va ? »

Je ne répondis pas, éberlué que quelqu'un m'adresse la parole. Ça faisait un mois que j'étais un élève de ce lycée, et personne n'avait cherché à me parler. Comprenant que je ne comptais rien dire, la fille fit le tour de la table, et tira une chaise pour venir s'asseoir en face de moi. Nous nous fixâmes l'un l'autre pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité avant qu'elle ne se décide à reprendre la parole :

« Je m'appelle Jamia. Tu es ? »

Toujours pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche, je croisai mes bras sur mon torse et baissai le regard. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle ne semblait pas décidée à bouger.

« Frank. » marmonnai-je finalement, d'une manière quasiment inaudible.

« Salut. » répéta-t-elle plus calmement, en m'adressant un petit sourire.

Je voulais juste comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Ce qu'elle me voulait. D'apparence, elle ne semblait pas être une fille d'une popularité incroyable, sans néanmoins être le type à être rejetée par les autres élèves. Et enfin, elle ne semblait n'avoir aucun rapport avec moi.

Remarquant une nouvelle fois mon silence, elle se racla la gorge et posa ses coudes sur la table pour se rapprocher un peu de moi tandis que je me décidai à mordre dans ma part de pizza.

« Je suis là pour te proposer de rejoindre la fanfare du lycée. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je sentis le morceau de pizza se coincer dans ma gorge. J'essayai désespérément de ne pas apparaître comme un idiot en m'étouffant sous les yeux de cette fille, et pris le parti de tousser le plus discrètement possible en évitant de croiser son regard.

Autant dire que c'était naïf de ma part de croire que je pourrais y arriver.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Jamia, de manière apparemment complètement rhétorique puisqu'elle me tendit automatiquement mon verre d'eau.

Je le vidai d'une traite puis pris quelques secondes pour me calmer. Même si j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Je ne voulais pas paraitre trop brusque, trop brutal, parce que cette fille n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Elle était la première à venir simplement et gentiment me parler depuis… god, je ne m'en souviens pas.

« Er… Je- Non. Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Désolé. »

Je baissai immédiatement la tête, parce que je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction. Je détestais tellement décevoir les gens, et pourtant je le faisais constamment. C'est pourquoi le ton qu'elle prit pour me répondre me coupa brièvement la respiration.

« Okay ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Je restai figé pendant quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés, à fixer le bord de la table. Je tentai finalement de lever le regard, pour voir l'immense sourire éclatant sur son visage et son expression qui transpirait tellement la sincérité que ça me donnait la gerbe. En voyant ma réaction, elle ajouta :

« Ce n'est pas grave ! »

« Tu-tu es sûre ? » balbutiai-je en jouant avec le bout de ma serviette.

« Evidemment ! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te forcer. »

Je poussai un faible soupir de soulagement, avant d'écarquiller à nouveau les yeux.

« Attends… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me demander à _moi_ , spécifiquement ? »

Elle gloussa, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers sa table et de reprendre :

« C'est mon pote Ray qui m'a conseillé de te proposer. Il m'a dit que tu es un musicien. »

Elle tourna son regard vers sa table, et avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle me salua et commença à partir.

« Bon, salut Frank ! Et encore une fois, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as absolument le droit de refuser ! »

Et comme ça, j'étais seul à nouveau. Une tension que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte subir s'enleva de mes épaules et je restai planté là pendant quelques minutes à contempler mon plateau, pour finalement me lever brusquement pour aller le déposer et quitter la salle sans un regard en arrière, déjà enfoncé dans mes pensées.

Je passai le reste des cours à ne rien faire. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu sécher. Il me sembla même m'être endormi à un moment donné, mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Mais finalement, la dernière sonnerie résonna dans les couloirs, et je sortis encore une fois parmi les derniers. Mon exploration du lycée quand tout commençait enfin à se vider s'était en quelque sorte transformée en habitude. Une habitude qui parvenait étrangement à me calmer, et qui permettait de clôturer la journée d'une manière que je trouvais assez symbolique.

Pour aujourd'hui, je décidais de m'asseoir sur les marches d'un des nombreux escaliers du bâtiment, pour réfléchir et observer. Les bruits de pas s'éloignaient de plus en plus de moi et se raréfiaient. Le silence commençait à se propager, et je restai là, à regarder les rayons du soleil faire briller les poussières, bercé par le rythme de ma propre respiration. Honnêtement, même si les marches étaient inconfortables, j'aurais pu m'endormir. Je sentais mes paupières s'alourdir, lorsque des pas se firent entendre au-dessus de ma tête. Ceux-ci se rapprochèrent de moi, claquant contre les marches de l'escalier. De toutes manières, ce n'était pas intéressant, juste un élève qui trainait, comme moi.

Je sentis finalement sa présence dans mon dos, puis vis sa silhouette passer à côté de moi. Je fixai le sol, attendant qu'il disparaisse. Mais les pas s'arrêtèrent. Je levai les yeux, intrigué.

Un garçon que je ne connaissais pas me faisait face, son visage à moitié éclairé par la lumière du soleil. Il me fixait, et je le fixais aussi, et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Son visage m'était familier, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où j'aurais pu l'avoir vu. Aucun ne nous ne parlait, et comme je commençais à ne plus supporter la gêne qui s'installait, je décidai de prendre la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Ou tu es ébloui par ma beauté renversante ? »

Beauté renversante, mon cul, pensai-je immédiatement. Pitié qu'il ne se rende pas compte que j'étais l'être le plus pitoyable de cette école, je n'avais pas envie de me ridiculiser.

« Oh, fuck off ! » soupira le garçon, un sourire amusé étirant néanmoins ses joues. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. « Je voulais juste venir m'excuser. »

« T'excuser ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler si quelque chose m'était arrivé qui nécessitait que quelqu'un s'excuse.

« Oui. C'est moi qui ai dit à Jamia que tu étais musicien. »

Je poussai un soupir tout en riant légèrement à sa réponse.

« Pas la peine de t'excuser pour ça ! »

« Je sais bien ! Je ne vais pas m'excuser auprès de tout le monde dès que Jamia ouvre la bouche ! C'est juste que tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air à l'aise, j'ai même cru pendant un instant que tu allais faire une crise d'anxiété… »

Mon sourire s'effaça. J'étais de nouveau intrigué. Je souffrais effectivement d'anxiété, mais la discussion avec Jamia ne m'avait pas rendu plus nerveux que la moyenne.

« C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ce qui est social, mais crois-moi, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter. »

« Tant mieux alors. » marmonna-t-il en baissant son regard vers ses chaussures. Il se mit à jouer avec ces lacets. Je me rappelai soudainement de quelque chose.

« Attends… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis musicien ? »

Il releva la tête, me regardant dans les yeux sans vraiment d'émotions, comme si c'était une évidence, comme si je lui avais demandé l'heure.

« Tu es guitariste non ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Oui ! Comment tu le sais ?! »

« Ça se voit. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander en quoi c'était si évident, mais me contentai finalement de la refermer lorsqu'il leva la tête comme s'il voulait se remettre à parler.

« Ça peut ne pas sembler très évident pour des personnes qui ne sont pas guitaristes, ou même pour certains guitaristes, mais personnellement je les repère plutôt bien. »

« Donc tu joues aussi de la guitare ? »

« Oui. » marmonna-t-il simplement avec un sourire.

Je souris également et me remis à contempler mes chaussures. Le silence ne plana pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes, même si je pensais le contraire. Finalement, je me redressai et tendis ma main dans sa direction.

« Je suis Frank. »

Il contempla ma main, avant de me regarder dans les yeux pour voir si j'étais sérieux, et je commençai à me demander la même chose. Mais il la serra, et répliqua entre deux rires.

« Je sais. »

Comme je semblais de nouveau perdu, il ajouta :

« J'ai certains cours avec toi. Je suis Ray. »

Je me rappelai soudainement que Jamia avait mentionné un Ray, et je me sentis idiot de l'avoir oublié. Je fis comme si je ne le savais pas, et nous nous lâchâmes la main. Au même instant, un gros nuage dû passer devant le soleil, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la pénombre, nous rappelant au passage qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer. D'un commun accord, nous nous levâmes. Je suivis Ray à l'extérieur, sans cesser de discuter avec lui, de tout, de rien, de guitare, de musique, du lycée, de Jamia, de la fanfare… Jusqu'à atteindre l'arrêt du bus que prenait Ray pour rentrer chez lui. Je restai avec lui le temps que celui-ci arrive.

« Eh, ça te dit de se voir, demain ? C'est le week-end, on pourra continuer à parler. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre affirmativement, mais mon cerveau s'accrocha immédiatement au souvenir de Gerard, et de la promesse qu'il m'avait faite qu'il n'avait probablement pas cessé de regretter.

« Désolé, j'ai prévu d'aller acheter un costume pour Halloween avec… quelqu'un. »

Je ne savais pas comment désigner Gerard. Il n'accepterait jamais que je le présente comme un ami, et je refusais de le considérer comme mon simple voisin, même si je l'avais à peine vu et ne lui avais parlé que deux fois en plusieurs mois. Ce garçon me compliquait la vie même quand il n'était pas là.

« D'accord ! » s'exclama Ray avec un sourire, avant de se retourner vers son bus qui venait d'arriver.

« On fera ça un autre jour. A lundi ! »

« A lundi. »

Et il monta dans le bus, me laissant à l'arrêt, un sourire aux lèvres, à le regarder partir. Je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment de bien-être simple depuis la dernière fois que j'avais vu Greg.

Plus tard, en passant devant la maison de Gerard pour rentrer chez moi, je me mis à me demander s'il se rappelait ce qu'il m'avait promis. Puis, nous ne nous étions pas mis d'accord sur une date précise. En conclusion, il fallait que j'aille lui parler. Cette pensée fit naître un immense sourire sur mon visage. Nous n'avions pas parlé depuis le mois dernier, quand il m'avait fait sa promesse. J'étais quasiment sûr que c'était parce qu'il m'évitait. Avançant joyeusement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, j'approchai mon doigt de la sonnette pour annoncer ma présence, quand j'eu une nouvelle idée. Ce n'était clairement pas le genre d'illumination qui me donnerait une meilleure image aux yeux de Gerard. Mais après tout, ce gars était tellement étrange parfois, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ça l'amuserait. Je m'assis sur le perron de sa maison, et entrepris de fouiller dans mon sac, pour en sortir une feuille et un feutre.

Je dû refaire une pile pour atteindre sa fenêtre, mais pour l'instant, je trouvais que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Inconsciemment, je me retrouvai à scruter l'intérieur de sa chambre, les doigts agrippant fermement le rebord de sa fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à un stalker, mais même moi j'étais forcé d'admettre qu'à ce moment précis, j'étais allé trop loin pour ne pas être considéré comme tel.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Gerard n'était pas là, ou du moins, pas dans sa chambre. Je retins un petit ricanement avant de me mettre à coller la feuille sur sa vitre de manière à ce qu'il puisse la voir et la lire la prochaine fois qu'il entrera dans sa chambre. Le rouleau de scotch autour d'un de mes doigts et un goût de colle sur les dents, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas me casser la figure.

Le résultat était plus que satisfaisant. Je restais une poignée de seconde à contempler le papier, les mains sur les hanches. Les marques du feutre étaient visibles, et je pouvais encore lire mon message.

 _« Demain matin, tu respecteras ta promesse.  
Et puisque je suis ta bonne fée, tu seras une princesse.  
(tunepeuxpasrefuserregardetoutlemalqueçam'aprispourfaireunevraierime) »_

Pendant un instant, l'image d'un Gerard en princesse ne sembla pas capable de quitter mon esprit. Pourquoi était-ce si facile de l'imaginer ?!

En sifflotant, essayant de ne pas trop montrer ma joie, je pris la direction de la maison voisine.

La réponse de Gerard n'apparut pas avant tard dans la soirée. Le dîner était fini depuis longtemps, ma mère s'était endormie sur le canapé avec David et je venais de prendre ma douche. Des gouttes d'eau s'échappaient encore de mes cheveux, rendant chaque morceau de tissu humide. Le t-shirt qui me servait aujourd'hui de pyjama était donc déjà trempé au niveau du cou, ce qui ne me gênait jamais vraiment. J'allais fouiller dans ma boîte à vinyles pour choisir ce que j'allais écouter, quand mon regard s'accrocha à la fenêtre de la chambre de Gerard.

Tout d'abord, je cru que ma feuille était toujours comme je l'avais laissé. Mais petit à petit, mes yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, et je pus distinguer l'adorable réponse de Lady Gerard.

 _« Même pas en rêve, crétin.  
Je ne voulais pas te voir hier, je ne te verrais pas demain.  
(deuxpeuventjoueràcejeu,Iero) »_

Il disait ça, mais il devait bien savoir maintenant que je n'allais pas abandonner là. Je voulais me dire que le contenu de son mot n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, en dehors du fait qu'il avait bien orthographié mon nom de famille, ce qui me rendait aux anges, parce que c'était ce que le moi extérieur aurait tendance à sortir à Gerard. Mais évidemment, le moi intérieur était très éloigné du moi extérieur.

Quand je me retrouvai étendu dans mon lit, les cheveux toujours aussi humides, à contempler les ombres déformées de mes meubles, j'y pensai encore à son mot, et à lui, parce que merde, ce con avait envahi mon esprit depuis longtemps maintenant et il ne semblait pas décidé à le quitter. Penser à lui pouvait sembler bizarre, ou mignon, ou je ne sais trop quoi d'autre, mais moi je savais pourquoi avoir mon cerveau rempli d'images de lui était si positif.

Il empêchait mes pensées de dériver sur d'autres choses. Des choses qui pouvaient me clouer au lit pendant des heures voir des jours il y a encore quelques mois, des choses qui m'avait poussé à faire certains trucs que j'allais forcément regretter un jour. Des choses qui manipulaient chacun de mes mouvements. Ces choses qui géraient ma vie depuis aussi longtemps que je pouvais m'en souvenir.

Et pour ça, j'étais extrêmement reconnaissant envers Gérard. Il n'était même pas au courant, et si je lui disais, il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi. Je ne comptais pas lui dire, de toute manière.

Je dû m'endormir, parce que la prochaine chose que j'entendis fut la mélodie criarde s'échappant de mon réveil. Ce matin-là était comme n'importe quel cliché de conte de fée. Le soleil brillait et illuminait ma chambre, se levant à peine. Les oiseaux chantaient dans tous les coins de la rue. Le ciel était bleu, je m'étais levé tôt, et j'avais déjà un sourire aux lèvres. Autant vous dire que ce genre de situation ne m'arrivait jamais. Principalement parce que j'étais constamment de la pire humeur à mon réveil, même si j'avais eu une nuit complète de sommeil de onze heures.

J'avais tout le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, mais je ne mangeais rien. L'excitation était la seule sensation que je ressentais dans mon ventre. Il était six heures et demi. David était probablement déjà levé depuis cinq heures, avait eu tout le temps d'être aussi génial qu'à son habitude, et devait être en train de courir aux environs du parc où j'avais entraîné Gerard la dernière fois qu'on s'était parlé.

Gerard…

Je n'en avais plus rien à faire de David ! Il était temps d'aller réveiller cette chère Belle au bois dormant. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais le faire. Mais j'étais certain que j'allais trouver. Tout d'abord, je sortis un nouveau feutre de la poche de mon blouson, et écris un nouveau message sous le premier que je lui avais laissé. Ses rideaux étaient tirés, et je doutais qu'il soit réveillé à cette heure-ci. Il n'allait donc pas avoir la peur de sa vie aujourd'hui en voyant une forme humaine de l'autre côté de son rideau.

 _« J'espère que tu es prêt. »_

Le papier de nouveau en place, je décidais de m'asseoir sur son perron, comme la veille, pour réfléchir à mon plan pour sortir ce gros dormeur de sa chambre. J'étais capable d'en trouver tellement. Bien sûr, c'était moi, voyons, le désormais nouvellement célèbre emmerdeur en chef de Gerard Way. J'avais forcément quelque chose.

Et pourtant non. Rien ne me venait. C'était comme creuser, encore et encore dans du sable, mais que le sable retombait constamment dans le trou. A force de tellement réfléchir pour ne rien trouver, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas avoir des nuits de sommeil trop courtes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je me retournai doucement, les paupières encore lourdes. Une femme était là, debout. Elle avait encore sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Je… » commençai-je, avant de m'arrêter, soudainement nerveux.

Elle n'avait en rien l'air méchant. Ce devait simplement être la mère de Gerard. Certes, elle me regardait avec une pointe de méfiance, mais c'était normal, j'étais l'inconnu assis devant sa porte.

« J'attends Gerard. » je parvins finalement à dire.

« Oh. » répondit-elle simplement avec ce qui semblait être un soupir de soulagement.

Comme souvent quand quelqu'un m'adressait la parole, un silence lourd et teinté d'une légère gêne nous entoura. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'avais peur de faire quelque chose de stupide, en somme, je voulais que cette femme, que je ne connaissais pas, ne me déteste pas.

« Eh, j'allais aller faire des courses, mais… » elle s'arrêta une seconde pour regarder son sac vide, avant de reprendre. « Mais ce serait vraiment impoli de ma part de te laisser dehors, si tôt le matin et dans une position si inconfortable. »

Et comme ça, elle se retourna pour ouvrir la porte qu'elle venait de fermer, et je me retrouvais là, à sauter sur mes pieds, pour la persuader qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de s'en faire.

« Non, non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je peux attendre ! »

« Ne soit pas idiot. Tu es un ami de Gerard, non ? Je pense pouvoir donc suffisamment te faire confiance pour te laisser entrer dans ma maison. »

Elle était déjà à l'intérieur, et elle maintenait la porte ouverte pour que je rentre. Mais je restais planté dans l'embrasure, à jeter des coups d'œil hésitants dans l'entrée. Je n'arrivais pas à poser un pied à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors, au lieu d'avancer je fis un pas en arrière. Gêné, je croisai mes bras dans mon dos pour pouvoir tordre mes doigts entre eux sans que la mère de Gerard ne puisse me voir.

« Désolé, mais je pense vraiment que je vais refuser. Je… » Mon regard dévia dans la direction où me semblait être la chambre de Gerard, avant de revenir sur le visage de sa mère. « Pourriez-vous juste, s'il-vous-plaît, aller réveiller Gerard pour moi ? »

Elle me regarda, vraiment intriguée, et j'essayai de ne pas me sentir gêné, mais soyons honnêtes cinq secondes, c'était impossible. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, et avec un sourire, me répondit un simple « D'accord. ». La femme blonde se dirigea finalement vers un couloir, mais je l'interrompis une dernière fois :

« Oh, mais ne lui dîtes pas que je suis là ! »

« Tu veux que je mente à mon fils ? »

En y repensant, il était vrai que j'allais sûrement un peu loin dans ma demande. La mère de Gerard se montrait déjà tellement aimable, bien plus que je ne le pensais. Pourtant, elle acquiesça lentement de la tête et revint pour fermer la porte. Pas vraiment sûr de ce qui était en train de se produire, je retournai m'asseoir sur le porche de la maison de Gerard, la joue collée contre une des poutres, à contempler la route, sa boîte aux lettres, et ma propre maison.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'eus à attendre. Mais finalement, j'entendis la poignée tourner dans mon dos, puis des pas, et finalement je vis du coin de l'œil Gerard descendre du porche pour venir me faire face.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. » commença-t-il simplement, une main posée sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre restait enfoncée dans ses cheveux.

Je levai immédiatement mon regard vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es habillé pour sortir » remarquai-je immédiatement.

Par ça je voulais dire qu'il n'était pas en pyjama, ou en simple jean - t-shirt comme si on était encore en été.

« Je me suis dit que tu n'allais pas vraiment me laisser le choix de toute manière. Et puis, je t'ai fait une promesse » marmonna-t-il dans un soupir en contemplant son pantalon.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! » m'exclamai-je joyeusement en sautant sur mes pieds. « Ravi de voir que tu t'en es souvenu, au passage ! »

« Encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu le choix… »

Dans un nouveau soupir, il avança sur le trottoir, et je compris qu'il était enfin le temps de partir. Je souris davantage, alors que je pensais que je n'en étais pas capable, et revins au côté de Gerard.

« Il faudra que je pense à remercier ta mère plus tard. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais je voyais sur son visage qu'il m'avait entendu. Je présumais qu'il n'avait juste rien à dire, ce qui m'allait très bien. Au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approchait de notre destination, je baissai un peu plus mon regard vers mes chaussures et Gerard s'éloignait davantage de moi. Pas de manière physique, il était toujours bien à côté de moi. Mais il était ailleurs. Il ne faisait rien pour essayer de se lier avec moi, et je n'avais pas envie, du moins pour l'instant, d'y changer quelque chose. Donc, je m'autorisai aussi à partir un peu.

C'est pourquoi nous faillîmes manquer le magasin. Aucun de nous ne faisaient attention. On était simplement deux bulles, flottant côte à côte, sans jamais se toucher. Deux petits univers, indépendants, égoïstes. Un peu cassés, aussi. Deux boules d'ombre, qui un jour avaient ébloui le monde de leur lumière, mais avaient eu tout le temps d'être rongées par les virus de la réalité.

Mais bon, je partais trop loin, encore une fois.

« Gerard. » J'attrapai la manche de sa veste. « Arrête-toi. On y est. »

Il se figea et je le tirai légèrement en arrière, l'invitant à me suivre, avant de le lâcher pour entrer par moi-même. Une cloche, une vraie cloche, annonça notre présence quand j'ouvris la porte. Il y avait tant de choses à voir. Il n'y avait que quelques rares occasions où j'étais excité par l'idée de faire des courses, à savoir la perspective d'acheter quoi que ce soit en rapport à la musique, CD, t-shirts de groupes, instruments… et Halloween. Halloween, c'était un peu mon Noël. En fait, je fêtais Noël, mais ce n'était pas aussi excitant à mes yeux qu'Halloween.

Je restai bouche-bée face à ce que j'étais en train de contempler. La porte se referma et je me retournai pour voir Gerard faire une grimace.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en riant.

« C'est juste… Heurk… »

Il détourna le regard et je retournai à ma contemplation presque pieuse du lieu, non sans être secoué de légers rires.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. »

« Je ne me moque pas. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, je me faufilai dans un rayon. C'était ce genre de boutique, celle qui était ancienne, mais pas vieillotte. Qui avait su garder tout son charme. Je n'étais pas un grand fan des vieux trucs, si ce n'était pas de la musique, mais j'étais forcé d'admettre que cet endroit était… magnifique. Des lustres jeveuxavoirl'airchicmaisc'estcomplètementrustique -wow, je suis en forme avec les rimes en ce moment- au bois qui recouvrait tout du sol au plafond, en passant par les étagères gravées… Tout ici créait une atmosphère étrange, presque irréelle. Hors du temps. J'étais dans une autre dimension.

J'étais tellement obnubilé par l'endroit que j'en oubliais la raison de ma venue. C'est pourquoi j'eus l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque quand une voix s'éleva dans mon dos, suffisamment près pour que je puisse sentir les poils s'hérisser dans mon cou.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Je ne criai pas. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge, et je me retournai lentement en pensant à m'écarter de la personne, les mains encore tremblantes.

« N-non… Merci… »

C'était juste un vendeur. Certes, un vendeur qui ne comprenait pas très bien le concept d'espace personnel (j'étais très mal placé pour le critiquer là-dessus), mais quand même. C'était un simple employé, qui faisait son travail, et moi je me retrouvais là, effrayé comme un petit animal qui voit les phares de la voiture arriver en sachant qu'il va se faire écraser.

Wow, très glauque Frank, merci.

« Très bien. » L'employé se redressa avec un sourire, puis s'éloigna, les bras croisés dans le dos en sifflotant un air que je ne connaissais pas. Ce mec était bizarre, et venant de moi ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'apprécier le fait que j'avais accepté si facilement d'être devenu 'ce gars bizarre'. A nouveau seul dans le rayon, je m'adossai une seconde contre une étagère, le temps de reprendre mon calme. Quelle idée, aussi, de me faire une frayeur pareille.

Je plaquai un sourire sur mon visage, avant de retourner voir Gerard. Il contemplait des accessoires posés dans un présentoir vitré. Je restai en retrait, silencieux, hypnotisé par les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. C'était particulier, mais, on était encore très tôt le matin, et pourtant la luminosité de cette pièce donnait l'impression que le soleil se couchait déjà. Les reflets orange et jaune du soleil, rouges, roses et verts des vitraux à l'autre bout de la boutique, tout ça illuminait sa peau comme le plus beau des arcs-en-ciel.

« Hello Gerard ! » m'exclamai-je finalement, reprenant mes esprits et en entourant ses épaules de mes bras. Je posai mon menton sur son épaule pour observer ce qu'il faisait. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il se figea un instant.

« Gerard ? »

Il bougea au son de ma voix, se tortillant pour me forcer à le lâcher. Je dénouai mes bras et reculai d'un pas, perdu. Je le regardai fixement, essayant sans succès de croiser son regard pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de réponses concernant ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il l'évitait volontairement. Son visage était tourné sur le côté et il regardait le sol. J'avais la forte impression qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Je fis donc comme si de rien n'était, et décidai de relancer la conversation.

« Aller, on ferait mieux de commencer ! Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie de passer des heures ici, contrairement à moi. »

Il me regarda, et je lui souris, espérant le rassurer. Même si je ne savais pas pourquoi il en aurait besoin. Quoi qu'il en soit, il valait sûrement mieux que je ne m'attarde plus sur la question. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et débutai sérieusement mon inspection des articles, avec un Gerard planté sagement juste à côté de moi, tellement silencieux que n'importe qui pourrait oublier sa présence.

« Je veux que tu essaie ça ! » m'exclamai-je au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence en lui tendant une masse de vêtements.

« Hein ?! »

Sans lui répondre, je lui jetai le costume dans les bras, et avant qu'il ne puisse identifier ce que c'était, je le poussai jusque dans une cabine. Il parvint néanmoins à s'arrêter en serrant le bord de la cabine avec sa main libre. Comme ça, il me fusilla du regard, toutes traces de son précédent tourment déjà effacées.

« Iero, je t'ai dit que je n'allais rien essayer. Tu ne te rappelles pas le « aucun vêtement ne quittera mon corps » ? »

Je m'en rappelais très bien. Je me rappelais très bien aussi du « tu veux parier ? ».

« Pas de chichi princesse. »

Je le poussai légèrement à nouveau dans la cabine, puis tirai le rideau. Je fis un pas en arrière, observant où se tenait désormais Gerard, même si je ne pouvais plus le voir. Techniquement, rien ne l'empêchait de rouvrir ce rideau et de sortir pour venir m'étrangler de rage. Alors j'attendais, figé comme une statue. Une seconde. Dix secondes. Trente secondes. Mais le rideau ne bougeait pas non plus. Etait-ce donc possible que…

« Ne ris pas. »

Je sursautai. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte du silence qui avait régné jusque-là. Si je ne l'avais pas vu tout à l'heure, j'aurais juré que ce magasin n'avait aucun employé.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre. »

« Je ne peux pas sortir tant que tu ne jures pas de ne pas rire. »

Je poussai un soupir, les mains sur les hanches. Ce n'était plus une blague là, Gerard agissait vraiment comme une fille… Hey, remarque sexiste, bonjour !

« D'accord, d'accord… Je jure sur la tête de… sur ma tête que je ne rirais pas. Content ? »

Aucun bruit. Je crus un instant qu'il n'allait quand même pas sortir malgré ma promesse.

« Bon… Ok, je sors… »

Je ne vis d'abord que ses doigts, tirant le rideau. Puis il fit un grand pas en avant, sortant de l'ombre, et honnêtement…

Je dû me retenir très fort pour ne pas éclater de rire. J'étais diabolique. J'étais vraiment méchant, et pour lui ça ne devait pas du tout être drôle. Mais je trouvais que ce que j'avais fait était à la fois la chose la plus merveilleuse et drôle possible, et la pire chose que je pouvais lui faire porter.

Et lui, qui était rouge comme une tomate, et qui me regardait fixement… Je ne savais même pas s'il avait envie de me tuer, ou s'il était au bord des larmes. Peut-être les deux. Je le voyais bien pleurer de colère. En plus, son visage rouge de honte s'accordait tellement bien avec le ketchup…

J'avalai ma salive, priant de toutes mes forces pour que je tienne. Moi aussi, je devais être rouge, tellement j'essayai de tenir ma promesse.

« Je te hais, Frank. »

« Ne dis pas ça... » répliquai-je en souriant. « Je te trouve magnifique, _darling_. »

« Vas crever. »

« Tu veux dire que la beauté de ce costume ne te coupe pas le souffle ? » m'exclamai-je en désignant d'un geste théâtral sa tenue.

« Non. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Il garda le silence un instant, avant de serrer les points et de hurler.

« Parce que je suis un putain de hot-dog, voilà pourquoi ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté d'enfiler ce truc… Plus jamais je ne te suivrai dans un endroit où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds, plus jamais ! »

Je tenais encore, je ne riais pas. Je ne pensai sincèrement pas y arriver, mais pour l'instant, je réussissais haut la main. Il avait l'air tellement en colère… C'était hilarant… Il retourna dans la cabine en me traitant de tous les noms, puis ressortit aussitôt, le costume de hot-dog toujours sur le dos, pour disparaître dans un des rayons. Quelques instants plus tard, il revenait déjà, un costume dans les bras. Comme je l'avais fait plus tôt, il me l'enfouit dans les bras, et me poussa dans la cabine voisine en répétant à voix basse « A ton tour. »

Je l'entendis retourner dans sa cabine pour se changer, et je fus tenté d'essayer de regarder par-dessus la paroi, juste pour l'embêter un peu plus, mais décidai finalement de ne pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste au point de demander une injonction d'éloignement contre moi. Puis, soyons réaliste trente secondes : même si je me mettais debout sur la banquette, je ne serai pas assez grand pour atteindre le bout de la paroi. Fin de la discussion.

Je me résignai donc à lui accorder sa vengeance, et dépliai le costume qu'il m'avait donné. Sincèrement, c'était bien moins méchant que ce que je lui avais donné. C'était un costume de dinosaure, une combinaison, qui devait clairement pouvoir servir comme pyjama. Avec ça, puisqu'il ne devait pas penser que la punition était suffisamment horrible, il avait mis un masque d'une sorte de monstre vert, ressemblant un peu à un dinosaure, ou à un crocodile, ou à n'importe quelle sorte de reptile, vraiment. Le masque était moche, il fallait être honnête, mais faisait très Halloween.

De toute façon, même avec ça, sa vengeance ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Je n'avais pas de honte à porter des déguisements. Beaucoup de choses me gênaient, bien plus que la plupart des gens. Mais les costumes, nah, ça c'était du gâteau. Je faisais ça pour le plaisir. Bon, d'accord, je ne les aimais quand même pas au point d'aller me promener dehors déguisé en plein mois de mai. J'aimais me déguiser, quand il était temps de se déguiser. Et encore, je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire de carnaval. Halloween, par contre, c'était LE jour de l'année consacré à ce petit plaisir personnel. Et consacré à ma personne bien sûr.

« Alors Frank, tu te défiles ? »

Je riais en guise de réponse. Oh Gerard, que tu étais naïf. Je me changeai le plus vite possible, et sautai brusquement hors de ma cabine, espérant au moins pouvoir l'effrayer. Mais non, monsieur attendait simplement là, appuyé contre la cabine. Il me regarda de haut en bas, les bras croisés sur son torse, comme s'il jugeait chaque petite parcelle de mon être. Le regard qu'il avait constamment quand il m'observait, en somme.

« C'est pas juste. » il conclue finalement avec un soupir.

« Oh pourquoi ? » demandai-je en faisant un tour sur moi-même. « Tu veux dire que tu as enfin remarqué que j'étais un homme d'une beauté et d'une classe incroyablement supérieur ? »

« Ta gueule. »

« Oh, mais tu ne dénies pas ? »

Il tourna à nouveau son visage sur le côté, comme plus tôt, et avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, il s'était déjà précipité dans un autre rayon. Je ris silencieusement, avant de retourner dans la cabine pour me changer. En être bien élevé, je pris le parti d'aller ranger le costume par moi-même, et me dirigeai vers le rayon où Gerard s'était rendu avant de le trouver. Et là, en remettant la combinaison dinosaure en rayon, je trouvais un nouveau moyen d'emmerder Gerard. J'étais encore contradictoire. Je voulais que Gerard m'apprécie, mais d'un autre côté, j'étais devenu accro à la perspective de pouvoir l'embêter. Et généralement, ces deux choses n'allaient pas de pair. A un moment ou à un autre, il faudra que j'abandonne un de ces deux plans au profit de l'autre.

J'avais bien compris que Gerard n'aimait pas se déguiser. Et techniquement, ce costume que je venais de prendre n'était pas horrible. Il devrait même l'apprécier. Personnellement, je l'adorai, et j'avais juste très envie de voir à quoi ressemblerait Gerard avec ça sur le dos.

« Way ! J'en ai un autre pour toi ! »

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il se retourna pour me faire face, et je lui jetai littéralement le costume au visage. Quand celui-ci retomba dans ses bras, il ajouta, dans un ton qui suintait le reproche.

« Est-ce que tu es capable de passer quelque chose comme une personne normale ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais essayé d'être normal. »

J'attrapai son poignet pour l'entraîner vers la cabine, mais il se dégagea immédiatement. Je le fixai, intrigué, mais encore une fois, il ne semblait pas vouloir me répondre. Il se contenta de me dépasser, la tête haute, en répondant :

« Je peux y aller seul. »

Je restai donc seul, au milieu du rayon, à contempler ma main. A chaque fois que je pensais comprendre quelque chose à propos de lui, je découvrais une nouvelle facette à déchiffrer, et ça commençait à devenir fatiguant.

« Frank ? »

Je levai la tête, mais Gerard n'était pas là. Il devait avoir fini de se changer.

« J'arrive ! »

J'avais eu raison. Ça lui allait bien.

« J'ai l'air ridicule, mais au moins ça fait déjà un peu plus Halloween. »

J'écarquillai les yeux et le détaillai de la tête au pied, avant de m'écrier.

« Ridicule ?! Mais t'es con ou quoi ? »

« Jusqu'à maintenant, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour dire que c'était toi, le con. »

« Arrête ça. Sérieusement, c'est à mon tour de dire que ce n'est pas juste. » Je croisai les bras et fis la moue. « Cette combinaison squelette est trop bien. »

La capuche rabattue sur ses cheveux noirs plongeait le haut de son visage dans la pénombre, et la combinaison en elle-même était bien trop grande pour lui, mais c'était ce qui faisait tout le charme de la tenue. Juste cette impression de pouvoir se rouler en boule dans ce truc, et de trainer toute la journée à la maison avec, et en plus _ça lui allait bien_ à ce connard !

« Si tu l'aimes t'as qu'à l'acheter. Putain, t'as pas besoin de te plaindre comme ça. »

« Je sais, et c'est sûrement ce que je vais faire. Mais ne crois pas que c'est fini ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un costume d'Halloween, ça, monsieur ! »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. Je vais chercher sérieusement un costume pour toi, tu vas être une autre personne. »

Il garda le silence et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Est-ce qu'il n'en avait jamais rien à foutre de ce que je disais ? Ce ne serait sûrement pas étonnant, mais quand même… Il décida finalement de retourner se changer, et j'en profitai pour partir en quête du déguisement parfait pour Gerard. Et pour moi, bien sûr. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'à la base, c'était le début de la préparation de _mon_ Halloween.

« Attends dans ta cabine, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'apporte un truc bientôt. »

J'entendis un faible « d'accord », ce qui était amplement suffisant, puis me mis à examiner chaque étalage, chaque rayon, chaque partie, ne voulant pas m'arrêter tant que je n'avais pas trouvé ce que je cherchais. Cette fête était trop importante à mes yeux pour que je la bâcle. Je savais que, même si je trouvais le costume parfait pour Gerard, il ne l'achèterait pas, et ne le porterait jamais. Je n'avais, en toute logique, aucune raison de m'acharner pour lui, en dehors de ma propre curiosité. C'était un jeu. C'est pour ça que l'on aimait tellement être enfant, parce que l'on pouvait jouer, on avait toujours quelque chose pour s'amuser, et en quelque sorte en grandissant, on continue de chercher tous les moyens possibles pour distraire notre esprit.

Quand je trouvai ce que je voulais pour Gerard, je sortais d'un autre rayon. Mes yeux accrochèrent les rayures rouges et jaunes. Je me stoppai immédiatement pour jeter un coup d'œil, passant encore et encore mes doigts sur la manche de la chemise, et instinctivement, je me mis à sourire. Ce n'était pas LA tenue. Mais j'étais prêt à descendre en enfer si ça voulait dire que j'allais pouvoir voir Gerard Way là-dedans, en direct, et juste pour moi. Ça ne ressemblait même pas à un déguisement. Cependant, je n'avais aucun doute que ce serait génial.

« Gerard ! J'ai trouvé, attends encore un peu, j'arrive ! »

« Non mais c'est pas grave, prends ton temps, il est évident que je peux tenir trois mois sans manger ou boire. »

Je n'avais pas envie de le faire attendre. Néanmoins, il me restait encore à trouver mon costume.

« Oh, fuck it. » marmonnai-je.

J'attrapai au hasard un costume, puis un peu plus loin quelques accessoires, et enfin une perruque, avant de retourner en vitesse aux cabines.

« Ok, c'est bon ! »

Je lui donnai le costume, puis rentrai dans ma propre cabine pour voir ce que j'avais attrapé. Ça pouvait se révéler amusant. J'allais avoir un costume vraiment bizarre, mais avec un peu de chance j'aurais pris quelque chose qui faisait suffisamment Halloween à mon goût.

« Frank, tu te fous de moi, c'est même pas un déguisement ! »

« Pourquoi tu te plains ? Je croyais que te déguiser c'était pas ton truc ! »

« Peut-être, mais là je ne vois vraiment pas le but de me faire porter ça. »

« Ferme-là, patiente trente secondes, je sors. »

« J'ai l'air d'un gamin snob. »

Je sortis ma tête de la cabine juste le temps de dire :

« Tu es un gamin snob. »

« Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je continue de te parler. »

« Parce je suis la seule personne qui t'as fait découvrir le plaisir d'être un hot-dog vivant. »

S'il eut envie de répondre quelque chose, il n'en eut pas le temps, puisque je renchéris immédiatement :

« C'est bon, je suis prêt. »

« Dépêche-toi, Iero, j'en ai marre de t'attendre. »

Je tirai une nouvelle fois le rideau, et fis un pas dans la lumière. Je vis les yeux de Gerard s'écarquiller quand il vit mon costume, mais j'avais plus important à observer que sa réaction. Je sentis mon sourire s'agrandir de plus en plus alors que je découvrais le costume que j'avais choisi pour lui. J'amenai ma main à mon menton et pris un air critique.

« Putain, mais en quoi t'es déguisé ? »

« En Dracula des années 80. »

« T'es pas sérieux. »

« Bien sûr que si. C'est génial, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Génial n'est pas le mot. »

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt impressionnant. »

« Non, toujours p- »

« L'uniforme scolaire te va plutôt bien. » le coupai-je, ignorant royalement sa dernière réponse.

« C'est stupide, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'as fait porter ça. »

Je souris de plus belle, le regardant de haut en bas à nouveau. Puis je recommençai, de haut en bas, de haut en bas, lentement. Je crois que finalement, c'était ça, ma meilleure idée de la journée. Il avait tout l'attirail de l'uniforme scolaire, le cliché bien britannique, avec la chemise blanche, le pantalon noir droit, la cravate et le blazer… Je lui avais même passé des lunettes rondes, pour faire l'intello, et c'était… J'avais envie de poser mes mains sur mes joues, pour voir si elles étaient aussi chaudes que j'en avais l'impression. C'est ce que je fis, dans la cabine, après m'être changé (et oui, elles étaient très chaudes).

« Cette tenue est horrible. » gémit Gerard à la seconde où j'ouvris le rideau.

Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, à constamment se plaindre…

« Tu as raison. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil. « Je pense qu'une tenue de prof t'irait mieux. »

« Qu'est-ce que s'est censé vouloir dire ?! »

Je m'éloignai sans rien ajouter pour passer en caisse, le laissant seul dans son uniforme scolaire. Je l'imaginai tellement bien en prof… Pas le genre de vieux prof grincheux qui me donnait envie de me coller une balle dans le crâne dès que j'entrais dans une salle de classe, non, plutôt le cliché du prof classe, sublime et apprécié par tout le monde. Même si Gerard était loin d'avoir le caractère requis pour être apprécié par la majorité des gens.

Il me rejoignit à la caisse, alors que le vendeur bizarre qui m'avait parlé plus tôt mettait mon costume de 'Dracula des années 80' et la combinaison squelette dans un sac plastique.

« Tu n'achètes rien ? » Je lui demandai en remarquant l'absence de costume dans ses mains. Je n'étais pas surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il dépense son l'argent ici.

« Bien sûr que non.

Remarquant quelque chose posé dans un bac à côté du comptoir, je l'attrapai et la posai sur la tête de Gerard, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse identifier ce que c'était. J'éclatai de rire.

« Tu-tu es subli-ime » m'exclamai-je entre deux rires.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore !? »

Il porta ses mains à sa tête, et tâta le diadème que je lui avais mis dans les cheveux.

« Princesse, vous êtes resplendissante. » ajoutai-je en essayant de faire une révérence, tout en étant encore secoué par mes éclats de rire.

« T'es vraiment irrécupérable. » Il attrapa finalement le diadème et le remis dans le bac. « Bon, je t'attends dehors. »

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse, me calmant enfin, et il disparut aussitôt.

« Et voilà. J'espère que vous passerez un joyeux Halloween. » dit finalement l'employé en me tendant le sac.

Je marmonnai un rapide « merci », puis me dépêchai de m'éloigner, sentant encore le regard du vendeur dans mon dos. Cette boutique était peut-être géniale, mais le vendeur me foutait la chair de poule. J'oubliai toute forme de malaise en voyant Gerard dehors, en train de m'attendre, adossé à la vitrine, chaque parcelle de sa peau pâle reflétant les rayons du soleil. Il avait l'air tellement calme, paisible. J'avais presque honte de venir le déranger. Et puis, si je le laissai là, il allait clairement m'en vouloir.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux, et commença immédiatement à marcher. Les mains déjà enfoncées dans les poches, je me contentai de le suivre. Je n'essayai pas de faire la conversation. Evidemment, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche non plus. Tout était si silencieux, j'avais l'impression de récupérer un peu du sommeil que j'avais perdu en me réveillant si tôt ce matin.

C'était incroyable comment j'arrivais à me sentir si normal depuis mon réveil. Je n'avais pas craqué, je n'avais pas fondu en larmes en plein milieu de la rue, je n'avais pas eu besoin de me rouler en boule dans un coin de la boutique pour réapprendre à respirer correctement… Alors c'était comme ça, la vie de quelqu'un sain d'esprit ? Putain, ces connards avaient de la chance. Et ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte…

J'observai le garçon qui marchait à mes côtés. Il était tellement enfoui dans sa tête qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte que j'étais là. Il valait sûrement mieux qu'un de nous deux soit conscient de ses actes, pour éviter un accident. Et vu comment agissait Gerard, j'étais le mieux placé pour m'en charger. J'étais un peu comme sa baby-sitter… Ou pas, parce que cette idée était vraiment perturbante.

Après avoir laissé Gerard rentrer chez lui, je ne ferais probablement pas grand-chose, comme d'habitude, mais je pouvais déjà dire que cette journée serait une de ces bonnes journées que tout le monde voudrait avoir. J'aimais bien avoir de la chance, comme ça. C'était tellement rare…


	7. Chapter 7

Mon plafond était vraiment intéressant.  
Ou du moins, il devait forcément l'être, puisque je l'observai fixement depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes. Des formes étranges se mouvaient dans les ombres, ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de ma tête me semblait ne plus être qu'un grand puit sans fond. Les monstres de la nuit y étaient tapis, dans l'attente. Mes cauchemars y flottaient pour l'éternité.

Mais peut-être qu'au final, tout ça n'avait lieu que dans ma tête. Je m'étais à nouveau perdu dans ce qui me servait de prison interne, pour aucune raison particulière. C'était simplement comment j'étais fait. J'avais parfois du mal à fixer mon attention sur quelque chose pendant une certaine durée. Mais ce n'était pas aussi handicapant que l'on pouvait l'imaginer, puisque je n'avais de toutes manières aucun intérêt à me concentrer sur un sujet précis.

Mon train de pensées se poursuivait, sans fil conducteur pour les relier entre elles. C'était un peu comme quand un enfant jouait un instant, puis se mettait à courir après un oiseau la seconde d'après.

Et comme souvent, j'en vins finalement à penser à Frank. Je commençais à m'y habituer. Néanmoins, ça ne voulait pas dire que ça me réjouissait. Loin de là. J'avais peur de laisser ce garçon s'insinuer dans ma vie, et je vivais constamment avec la pensée qu'en réalité, je l'avais déjà fait à l'instant où je lui avais ouvert la fenêtre.

Aujourd'hui, je me remémorai notre dernière rencontre, au début du mois, quand j'avais dû l'accompagner dans cette foutue boutique. Il m'avait fait vivre un véritable cauchemar ce jour-là, à ne pas me laisser un instant de répit, ni respecter mes limites. Je me rappelais parfaitement du moment où j'étais entré dans ma chambre après dîner, et où j'avais trouvé son mot. Les traces du scotch sur ma vitre n'étaient toujours pas bien parties, mais j'attendais que maman s'en rende compte pour qu'elle puisse s'acharner dessus à sa guise.

Durant cette période, je savais que je devais respecter ma promesse. Même si elle était stupide, et que je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Mais, quand j'avais vu son mot, je m'étais mis à sourire, sans m'en rendre compte, sans que je ne puisse me contrôler. Puis je lui avais répondu ce que je pensais ressentir, même si je l'avais regretté pendant une demi-seconde, avant de me persuader que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Et quand ma mère était venue me réveiller, j'avais immédiatement su que c'était la faute de Frank. Elle refusait de l'avouer, mais je n'étais pas aussi stupide. Donc je lui en avais voulu, à ce crétin, parce que me réveiller était une des choses les plus horribles que l'on pouvait me faire. A mon humble avis.

« Tss, quel crétin. » marmonnai-je en fermant les yeux, posant mon poignet sur mon front.

Et maintenant, je me demandais ce qui allait se passer. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était le jour qu'attendait tant Frank. On était le 31 octobre. Halloween était là. Toute la rue était décorée, chacun y avait mis du sien. Enfin, sauf moi, évidemment. J'avais dû me battre pour empêcher ma mère de venir coller une citrouille en papier sur ma fenêtre, mais au final elle était venue accrocher un squelette articulé en carton pendant que je dormais. J'avais trop la flemme de l'enlever, et je le trouvais au final pas trop mal. Ça aurait pu être pire.

Mais, oui, j'étais dans l'attente. Je savais que ce jour était important pour Frank. Je savais qu'il aimait m'avoir à ses côtés pour me faire tourner en bourrique.

Je craignais donc qu'il ne vienne me forcer à faire la tournée des bonbons avec lui. Ou bien je voulais que ça arrive ? Non, je divaguais, bien sûr que j'en avais peur. Puis, je n'avais pas de costume, et ça, Frank le savait bien.

« Gerard ! »

Mikey entra dans ma chambre en faisant claquer la porte. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me redresser, et restai allongé sur mon lit, à le suivre du regard.

« Les gens polis toquent avant d'entrer, Mikey »

Il m'ignora et se contenta de s'adosser à la porte, les mains dans les poches.

« Maman veut que tu t'occupes d'ouvrir la porte aux gamins qui sonneront ce soir. Que tu leur donnes leurs bonbons, et tout. »

« Que je sois le méchant monsieur qui leur refile des caries, en somme. »

« Vois-ça comme tu veux. Mais maman dit que ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, sinon elle te force à dormir dans le salon pendant une semaine. »

« Pourquoi vous ne vous en occuper pas, vous deux ? D'habitude maman n'a pas besoin de moi. »

« Je dors chez Pat' ce soir, et maman va dîner avec une ancienne connaissance. Elle doit aussi s'occuper de paperasse ou un truc comme ça. »

On remarque bien qui est l'asocial dans cette famille.

« Donc voilà, tu n'as pas le droit de discuter, t'es de corvée ce s- »

« C'est bon, je vais le faire. Ferme bien la porte en sortant. »

J'avais mon excuse pour si jamais Frank avait décidé qu'il voulait aller sonner aux portes avec moi. J'étais soulagé.

Mikey se tut, bouche-bée, avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. Sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte.

« N'avez-vous donc jamais appris à fermer une putain de porte ? » marmonnai-je agacé en me levant pour aller la fermer moi-même.

Mon regard accrocha mon réveil alors que je revenais vers mon lit. Quinze heures. Déjà. Je ne me rappelais même pas être allé déjeuner. Généralement, les premiers enfants commençaient à arriver aux alentours de dix-sept heures trente, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. J'avais encore du temps à perdre.

Je me laissai retomber sur mon lit, décidant de ne rien faire jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure pour moi de descendre sociabiliser avec des inconnus d'un mètre vingt.

Je croisai ma mère dans le couloir quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et je m'étais dit que le moment était sûrement arrivé. Alors que je me collais contre le mur pour l'éviter, je remarquai ses yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle s'arrêta et, tout en me regardant encore avec stupéfaction, répondit :

« Tu es sorti de toi-même ? »

Ça sonnait comme une question, mais ça n'en était pas une. J'hochai la tête lentement, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était pas aussi incroyable que je ne sois pas difficile. Non ?

Ma mère sembla revenir sur terre, et m'adressa rapidement un de ses sourires éclatants qu'elle réservait normalement aux professeurs qui venaient se plaindre de moi. Ou aux petits enfants qui lui rappelaient le temps merveilleux où j'étais également un petit être braillard, gazouillant et souriant. Honnêtement, je ne la croyais pas quand elle racontait que j'étais un bébé plein de joie de vivre. Je me rappelais plutôt clairement de moi, restant assis dans un coin de ma chambre, en silence, à dessiner au feutre noir sur mes bras. Je n'avais même pas d'amis à cet âge-là !

« Gerard, chéri, tu dois me croire quand je dis que je suis ravie que tu acceptes de t'occuper de donner les bonbons ce soir sans que je n'aie besoin d'hausser la voix… »

J'attendais de savoir où elle voulait en venir. Je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude envahir ma poitrine.

« Mais… Tu ne comptes par rester habillé comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je gardai le silence, et baissai le regard vers mes vêtements. Je portai un vieux jogging gris et un t-shirt trop large des Misfits. En gros, je ne voyais pas le problème.

« Hum… Si ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » répliqua ma mère en secouant la tête avec désapprobation. « Change-toi, met au moins un semblant de costume. C'est Halloween, sweetie. Essaie de sourire un peu. »

Et elle me mit dans les bras un sac plastique.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais sourire ! » m'exclamai-je, mais elle avait déjà disparue.

Je poussai un soupir et retournai dans ma chambre pour voir ce qu'elle espérait me voir porter.

Autant dire qu'il n'y avait rien de bien. Rien que j'accepterai un jour de porter, même contre un milliard de dollars. Mais, connaissant ma mère, je mis de côté les moins pires, avant de jeter le reste dans le couloir. Voilà, ça, ça aurait au moins le don de la rendre folle.

Je retrouvai finalement la lumière du salon, vêtu d'une chemise recouverte de faux sang et d'un jean noir, une cravate trouée pendant autour de mon cou et un peu d'eye-liner au niveau de mes yeux qui détournera, avec un peu de chance, l'attention de mes cernes de d'insomniaque. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je mettais du maquillage sur mon visage. Néanmoins, je réalisai soudainement que ce serait la première fois que des inconnus le verraient.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Mikey sortait en trombe, un sac à dos plein à craquer balançant sur son dos. Puis ce fut au tour de ma mère de sortir. Je ne la vis pas partir, mais entendis ces talons résonner dans l'entrée.

Enfin, j'étais seul.

Puisque Frank n'était toujours pas passé pour venir me rendre fou et essayer de me persuader de l'accompagner dans sa chasse au sucre, j'en déduisis qu'il ne comptait pas le faire. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, mais mon esprit était encore ailleurs. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de presser mon cœur comme s'il voulait en retirer toutes formes de liquide ? C'était un sentiment nouveau, j'étais certain de ne l'avoir jamais ressenti auparavant. Je posai instinctivement ma main sur ma poitrine, comme si j'avais besoin de vérifier que mon cœur était toujours là, à battre, à me maintenir en vie.

C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnette résonna pour la première fois de la soirée, me faisant immédiatement sursauter. La main toujours au niveau de mon cœur, je remarquai que les battements s'étaient remarquablement accélérés. Je pouvais même les entendre. Une batterie dans les oreilles, un piano dans la tête.

J'allais finalement ouvrir la porte.

Mes yeux accrochèrent les siens presque instantanément. J'étais tellement occupé à le regarder, hypnotisé par ces deux étincelles noisette, que je ne pensai pas à parler. Il ne dit rien non plus. C'était… bien. Inédit. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi nous étions comme ça, à agir de manière si similaire, là, maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on était étrange ensemble.

Dans ma tête, la batterie étouffait le piano, et alors que je sentais une bouffée de chaleur que je n'étais pas capable de contrôler monter vers mon visage, je me rendis enfin compte de la situation. Je tournai la tête, tirant maladroitement sur ma cravate. Du coin de l'œil, je vis dans son regard qu'il était aussi revenu sur terre. Ça ne lui prit qu'un instant pour m'adresser un sourire mielleux, et déclarer joyeusement :

« Des bonbons, ou un sort ! »

Je poussai un profond soupir, comme à mon habitude, mais laissai la porte ouverte le temps d'aller chercher le bol de bonbons dans la cuisine. Quand je fis tomber une poignée de sucreries dans son sac, je m'attendis à ce qu'il disparaisse immédiatement. J'avais tort, évidemment. Ces quelques entrevues avec Frank au cours de ces derniers mois n'avaient clairement pas réussi à me faire comprendre les notions de base le concernant. Une pointe d'agacement envahit enfin ma poitrine, alors que je m'appuyai nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte. Je regardai Frank les sourcils levés, attendant une explication.

Lui, de son côté, laissa son sourire légèrement disparaître tout en me détaillant de la tête au pied, ce que j'essayai d'ignorer malgré la gêne que ça me faisait ressentir.

« Damn. » marmonna Frank à voix basse. Il devait penser que je ne pourrai pas l'entendre.

Il redressa brusquement la tête, manquant de me faire sursauter, puis s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce que tu es censé être ? »

Je contemplai à mon tour ma tenue, que je détestai encore davantage avec chaque seconde qui passait.

« En quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de manger des spaghettis correctement. »

Frank rit. Son rire était léger, doux, particulier dans le sens où il pouvait marquer quelqu'un. Je voulu sourire, mais ça ne me ressemblait pas, alors je me contentai d'abaisser mon visage pour tenter de masquer le fait que mes lèvres commençaient à s'étirer.

Il cessa peu à peu de rire, laissant ainsi le silence renaître. Je me balançai d'un pied sur l'autre, la bouche bien fermée, à attendre que quelque chose ne se passe, le regard scotché sur le sol. Frank cognait son sac de bonbons contre ses genoux. Je ne savais pas quelle expression il avait sur le visage, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il regardait.

Mais, sentant le poids d'un regard sur le haut de mon crane, je présumai qu'il en était venu à m'observer, me faisant ainsi redresser la tête.

« Je ne pensai pas que tu étais du genre à chasser en solitaire. » déclarai-je finalement après avoir soutenu son regard pendant plusieurs secondes dans un silence des plus complets.

Il gloussa brièvement avant de me répondre :

« Et tu as raison de le penser, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je rejoins un ami dans quelques minutes pour faire le reste de la tournée, puis on va fêter un peu mon anniversaire en regardant un film chez lui, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il ne me regardait plus. C'était son anniversaire.

« Je devrais d'ailleurs probablement y aller. » il ajouta en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « A la prochaine, Gerard ! »

Et comme ça, il était parti. J'avais refermé la porte, sans trop en être conscient, et étais désormais planté là, le dos contre le battant. C'était son anniversaire. Le soir de son anniversaire. Et je n'étais au courant que maintenant. Pas que j'en avais quelque chose à faire, bien sûr. Mais si, en fait, ça me préoccupait énormément. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'avait rien dit ? C'était sûrement logique, après tout, je faisais toujours tout pour le garder à distance, je ne devais donc pas m'attendre à ce qu'il me confie tout comme si j'étais son putain de meilleur ami. Mais j'aurais dû le deviner, je me disais bien que son attrait pour Halloween était bien trop important comparé à celui des autres.

Ce n'était pas normal, je n'étais pas censé me sentir aussi mal.

Comme tout ce qui avait trait à lui, cette pensée ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit. Celle qui me rappelait qu'il y a dix-sept ans de cela, jour pour jour, venait au monde mon agaçant voisin.

Je décidai finalement que je voulais faire quelque chose. Pour lui. Pour son anniversaire. Et ce n'était absolument pas raccord avec ma façon d'agir habituelle. Et j'allais probablement le regretter, parce que bien sûr je n'étais pas capable de trouver le meilleur cadeau de tous les temps pour lui. Mais j'allais le faire quand même.

J'eus encore à ouvrir la porte à quelques groupes de gamins avant de commencer à sérieusement agir. Après être allé chercher un de mes carnets à dessin dans ma chambre, je campai dos à la porte, dans l'attente des prochains gosses affamés. Un crayon à papier à la main et une gomme en équilibre sur mon genou, je commençai à dessiner plusieurs petits sketchs, à coucher sur le papier certaines idées. Tout en me retenant d'étrangler le premier venu à chaque fois que je me devais de bouger pour ouvrir la porte.

J'avais cette habitude, quand je ne faisais pas de dessins sérieux, de ne pas changer de page avant d'avoir complètement recouvert celle que j'avais commencé. Et évidemment, il fallait que ce soit le dernier dessin, dans le dernier espace vierge de cette page, celui qui provoqua une illumination. J'avais longuement réfléchi, à ce que je voulais dessiner pour lui. Je ne voulais pas faire d'autoportrait, tout d'abord parce que je n'étais pas du tout confortable avec l'idée de me représenter, mais surtout parce que ce n'était pas à propos de moi. Et même si je savais que Frank m'appréciait, aussi étrange que cela puisse me paraître, je trouvais ça complètement égoïste de lui offrir pour son anniversaire un portrait de moi-même. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus dessiner Frank, parce que j'étais certain de ne pas pouvoir lui faire justice. A la fois parce que je n'avais pas de référence visuelle, et parce que je n'étais clairement pas assez talentueux. Donc non, je n'allais pas m'y risquer. Néanmoins, si je continuais à m'aventurer sur la piste du « je ne vaux rien et ne sais même pas tracer un rond correctement », je n'allais absolument rien produire.

Alors, même si je savais que ça allait être horrible, et pas à la hauteur, je me retrouvais à créer un tout nouveau personnage, pour Frank. Son personnage. Et je voulais qu'il lui plaise, immédiatement, je voulais qu'il comprenne sans que je n'aie besoin de lui expliquer. Je compris cependant que je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment bien pour m'en assurer. Encore une fois, il faudrait que je fasse avec.

Il me fallut encore plusieurs essais, entrecoupés à nouveau par mes crises de colère retenues dès que je vidais un peu plus le bol de bonbons dans les sacs d'inconnus prépubères. Mais enfin, alors que le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, et que les premiers enfants commençaient à rentrer chez eux pour se coucher, je reposai mon crayon de couleur marron dans ma trousse. Je pris un instant pour contempler le résultat. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas parfait. Est-ce que je pouvais dire que je l'appréciais ? Je n'en étais pas sûr. J'espérais tout de même qu'il plairait à Frank. Au final, mon avis importait peu.

Alors que j'enfilai une veste quelques minutes plus tard, prêt à traverser le trottoir pour aller sonner chez les Iero, j'y pensai encore. J'étais honteux, parce que je ne pensais pas que c'était suffisant.

Dès que je posai un pied dehors, la fraîcheur du soir mordit mes joues. J'avais l'impression qu'à peine une poignée d'heure auparavant, je pestais contre le soleil, le visage à quelques centimètres du ventilateur. J'enfonçai immédiatement ma main libre dans la poche de ma veste, et de mon autre main, resserrai légèrement ma prise sur mon dessin. Je pouvais voir les lanternes en forme de citrouilles sur les porches, les guirlandes squelettes pendant au-dessus des portes, et les fausses tombes dans les jardins. Même en le désirant profondément, je ne pouvais pas ignorer qu'aujourd'hui était Halloween. La fête des morts. C'était sûrement un des concepts les plus idiots inventés. En fait, toutes les fêtes relevaient d'idées stupides. Bien qu'au final, tout cela venait du fait que l'être humain était con de nature.

Une femme m'ouvrit. La mère de Frank sûrement. Je la vis me détailler, la surprise dans ses yeux, et je remarquai également le flash de panique qui traversa son regard quand elle remarqua le rouge sur ma chemise. Mais, de toute évidence, elle sembla se rappeler d'elle-même qu'aujourd'hui était Halloween. Rassurée, elle s'empressa de m'adresser un sourire, tout simple, pas éclatant, ou faux, et c'est pourquoi je me mis à l'apprécier tout de suite.

« Bonsoir ! Tu es venu chercher des bonbons ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux, sentant le rouge monter vers mes oreilles. Heureusement, son porche était plongé dans la pénombre, et la lumière provenant de l'intérieur de la maison n'était pas assez forte pour qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte.

« N-non. » balbutiai-je maladroitement, « Je suis un am- je connais Frank. Je suis venu lui apporter un truc. »

La mère de Frank acquiesça lentement à chacun de mes mots, son sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres. Elle ne posa pas de questions, et j'en étais ravi parce que je n'étais pas sûr d'être assez courageux pour pouvoir lui dire honnêtement que je venais offrir un cadeau à son fils. Elle me laissa entrer à coup de « oh, mais bien sûr. » et de « c'est gentil à toi de t'être déplacé. ». Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvai rapidement au sommet des marches, à quelques pas seulement de la chambre de Frank, après que sa mère m'ait laissé pour aller rejoindre un homme qui devait être le beau-père que Frank avait brièvement mentionné la fois où l'on était allés finir nos cafés au parc.

Déduisant quelle porte menait à la chambre de Frank, j'entrais finalement dans une pièce grouillant d'informations le concernant. Evidemment, c'était sa chambre. On voyait qu'il avait déménagé. Bien que la majeure partie de ses affaires aient été déballées, il restait quelques cartons par-ci par-là, et les murs étaient encore bien trop vierges. Mais je pouvais voir l'unique photo sur sa commode, sa boîte de vinyles sous son bureau, son lit défait, et le plafond à demi-recouvert de posters et flyers. Mon regard s'attarda sur l'ampli à côté de l'armoire. Frank jouait d'un instrument ? De quoi jouait-il ? Guitare ? Basse ? Ukulélé électrique ? Les trois à la fois ?!

Mais mon attention finit par revenir sur le dessin que je tenais encore fermement entre mes doigts. Il ne fallait pas que je m'attarde, je ne savais pas à quelle heure Frank risquait de revenir, et je ne voulais absolument pas être encore là quand il rentrerait. Ce serait trop gênant. Je libérai rapidement de la place sur son bureau, essayant de me retenir de faire des piles organisées et droites. C'était dans ces moments-là que l'attitude de ma mère déteignait sur moi. Avec probablement beaucoup trop de délicatesse, je déposai la feuille au milieu du bureau. Et je restai là, à le contempler pendant de longues secondes.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je ne comptai quand même pas me contenter de ça, pour l'anniversaire de Frank. C'était ses dix-sept ans, ce n'était pas rien. Ce gribouillis n'était pas du tout à la hauteur. Non, surtout, pourquoi est-ce que je prenais la peine de le faire. Je l'avais dit moi-même, à multiples reprises, que je n'aimais pas Frank. Qu'il m'énervait.

Alors pourquoi ?

Mais avant de pouvoir y répondre, j'eus une autre idée, une qui, je l'espérai, permettrai d'améliorer ne serait-ce qu'un peu la qualité de mon cadeau.

En ouvrant la fenêtre de Frank, je me dis que j'agissais quand même de manière très égoïste, pour un cadeau qui ne m'était pas destiné. Mais évidemment, il fallait toujours que je fasse tout tourner autour de la personne de Gerard Way, n'est-ce pas ?! J'étais tellement pitoyable. A coup sûr, Frank tomberait malade au cours de la nuit parce que j'aurais laissé sa fenêtre ouverte, et il aurait tellement de fièvre qu'il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital en urgence, et il finirait par mourir, tout ça par ma faute. Il devait faire au moins -20 °C dehors !

Devinant que je devais sûrement être encore en train de dramatiser la situation, je détournai mon regard du bureau, jetai un dernier coup d'œil vers ma propre fenêtre et sorti le plus vite que je le pouvais sans être trop bruyant. Bien sûr que non, il ne faisait pas -20 °C dehors, on était qu'en automne, dans le New Jersey, p as au Pôle Nord en hiver… Et Frank n'allait pas mourir parce qu'il aurait potentiellement attrapé froid.

Je quittai la maison de Frank, adressant un faible signe de la main à sa mère quand elle accourut dans l'entrée en me voyant me précipiter à l'extérieur.

L'air froid sembla me ramener sur terre. Le temps n'était pas aux jérémiades. Il fallait que je rentre. Je ne devais aussi surtout pas tomber sur Frank.

Personne n'attendait devant ma porte, et le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de chaussure sur le battant me rassura. On ne savait jamais ce qu'un gamin de dix ans en manque de sucre était capable de faire…

Après avoir fermé la porte à clé, et éteint toutes les lumières, je retournai dans ma chambre. Est-ce que j'allais vraiment violer une de mes règles les plus sacrées ?

Apparemment oui.

J'ouvris ma fenêtre, jetai ma veste sur mon lit, et pris quelques secondes pour regarder vers la chambre de Frank. La lumière y était encore éteinte, la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Il n'était pas rentré. Mais ce n'était pas grave, je n'avais pas besoin de l'attendre pour commencer. Les mains commençant à trembler, je m'assis à mon piano. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour vraiment me persuader de le faire. J'étais tellement rouge, je sentais mon visage brûler.

Mais finalement, je posai mes doigts sur les touches, et comme d'habitude, tout s'envola. Tous mes problèmes, mes inquiétudes… Les notes les attrapaient au vol et ne me les rendaient pas. Ils trouveraient un moyen de revenir par eux-mêmes. Mais tant que je jouerais, je serais en paix.

Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il arrive. Qu'il m'entende, qu'il me voit. Qu'il comprenne que c'était pour lui que je faisais ça. Que c'était pour lui que j'autorisais n'importe quel passant à m'écouter jouer, même si je détestais ça. Je jouais pour lui, chaque mélodie, toute mon inspiration, était dirigée vers lui. Et oui c'était niais. Et oui, peut-être que ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être moi-même ce soir. Mais ça n'importait pas, si ça le faisait au moins sourire.

Et j'espérais qu'il m'entendait. Je jouerai jusqu'à l'épuisement, pour être sûr qu'il me remarque.

Je jouais, ce soir, fenêtres ouvertes. Pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Joyeux anniversaire, Frank.


	8. Chapter 8

Les choses allaient bien. Beaucoup trop bien. Et ça m'inquiétait, parce que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Je passai des heures à ruminer le sujet, le soir dans mon lit. Tout simplement parce que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Est-ce que c'était triste ? De se dire qu'aller bien, que le positif, n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être réel ? Est-ce qu'il y avait eu au moins un jour, dans ma vie, où j'avais cru au bonheur ?

Ces questions ne quittaient jamais ma tête, ces derniers temps. Je passais le temps, vivais ma vie, petit à petit, avec cet espèce de drôle de sentiment chaud dans ma poitrine. Et dès que je me concentrais trop longtemps sur cette chaleur, les questions revenaient. C'était, en fait, juste un énième cercle vicieux.

« Frank ? »

Je sentis mes yeux cligner beaucoup trop rapidement quand la voix de Ray me ramena sur terre. D'accord, peut-être que je n'étais pas très honnête en disant que je ne ruminais QUE dans mon lit. En fait ça pouvait arriver partout. Mais surtout dans mon lit. Je croisai le regard de Ray, assis en face de moi avec un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage. Sa main était proche de mon avant-bras, comme s'il avait hésité à me secouer un peu pour me faire réagir. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre avec un coup d'œil que j'étais désolé, avant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je me redressai, repris contrôle de mon expression, et glissai doucement mes doigts autour de ma tasse.

« Ray. » répondis-je simplement, avec un ton qui donnait peut-être un peu trop l'impression que je me moquais de lui.

Nous étions dans un café. Pas un Starbucks, comme celui dans lequel j'étais allé avec Gerard, juste ces genres de bons vieux cafés, plus chaleureux et familiaux. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur, le brouhaha incessant des conversations ne me montait pas à la tête, et le café était bon. Je pris doucement une gorgée du liquide brûlant, feignant d'ignorer Ray, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à mon attitude. Mais le temps que je repose ma tasse sur la table en bois, le voile d'inquiétude était de nouveau dans son regard. Je poussai un soupir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que j'y échappe pour l'instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. »

« Ne mens pas. Tu agis comme ça depuis au moins deux semaines. »

« Comme ça comment ? »

« Comme ça. »

Et il posa son menton dans sa main, son regard devint vague alors qu'il tournait son visage vers la table et il fronça les sourcils. La moue qu'il affichait était tout simplement hilarante. Alors je ne me retins pas d'éclater de rire. Ray me fusilla brièvement du regard, avant de se redresser et de rire à son tour.

« N'importe quoi, Ray, je ne fais jamais ça ! » m'exclamai-je entre deux gloussements.

« N'importe quoi toi-même, crétin. Clairement, on voit bien que tu ne te vois jamais ! Tu es toujours là, avec ton air de chien battu, comme si on te demandait de trouver le sens de la vie ! Tu te perds dans ta tête et tu ignores tout ce que je te dis ! »

« Pf. » Je répondis simplement en croisant les bras.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien. » répétai-je, détournant le regard.

Ray n'ajouta rien. C'était une de ses plus grandes qualités. Il comprenait quand des limites étaient posées, et savait s'il était sage ou non de les ignorer. Il respectait mes décisions, même s'il n'était probablement pas toujours d'accord, et ignorait sûrement sa curiosité pour ne pas me faire sentir trop oppressé. Ce garçon était une perle, si je n'avais jamais connu Greg j'aurais très probablement pensé que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Après avoir observé le café tourbillonner dans ma tasse pendant quelques secondes, je relevai doucement le regard, histoire d'observer Ray. Il n'avait plus tellement l'air de faire attention à moi, avec son visage tourné vers la vitrine et ses yeux qui avaient l'air de se promener sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il buvait aussi son café avec plein de nonchalance, parce qu'encore une fois, il essayait de rendre la situation normale, sans aucune attente ou inquiétude qui pourrait troubler l'atmosphère. Je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas complètement lâché l'affaire, et qu'une grande part de son attention était toujours tournée vers moi, mais je feignais également l'indifférence.

« Ray. » répétai-je finalement après quelques minutes où je n'avais fait que fixer mon café en étant rongé par l'hésitation.

Je le vis légèrement sursauter du coin de l'œil et ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise, mais il reprit rapidement une expression normale lorsque je relevai la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Hum. » il marmonna simplement en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de café.

« Est-ce que tu connais un gars qui s'appelle Gerard ? » déclarai-je calmement, en détournant le regard vers l'autre côté de la pièce, faisant doucement tourner ma petite cuillère dans ma tasse.

« Gerard comment ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Son nom de famille. »

« Ah. »

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de tourner son nom entier plusieurs fois dans ma tête. Il fallait que je me retienne de me perdre encore dans mes pensées, même si ça m'arrivait à chaque fois quand je pensais à lui.

« C'est Way. Gerard Way. » répondis-je enfin.

« Gerard Way… » marmonna Ray pour lui-même, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

Comme il ne répondait pas immédiatement, je me disais que la réponse était évidente. Je ne savais même pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais posé la question.

« Oui, je le connais. »

« Vraiment ?! » je m'exclamai, me redressant tellement brusquement que je faillis renverser du café sur ma main.

Je pouvais voir dans le regard que Ray me lança qu'il se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi.

« Oui, enfin, je vois qui c'est. Dire que je le connais serait un peu exagéré… »

« Pourquoi ? » Je posai ma joue sur mon poing, regardant calmement une des seules personnes qui semblait être capable de remarquer ma présence dans cette foutue ville.

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque le connaisse vraiment, en fait… » il répondit dans un soupir. « Il n'a jamais laissé quelqu'un l'approcher suffisamment pour y changer quelque chose. »

« Je ne pense pas que le problème vient du fait qu'il ne laisse pas les gens s'approcher. » je marmonnai à voix basse, m'attendant presque à ce que Ray n'entende pas ma réponse.

« Comment ça ? »

Je relevai les yeux. Ray me regardait avec des yeux ronds, un air sérieusement surpris et curieux planant sur son visage. Je poussai un soupir.

« La vérité, c'est que je pense que personne n'essaie de se rapprocher de lui. Tout le monde le labélise, sans même essayer de voir plus loin que sa carapace. La seule forme d'interaction qu'il doit avoir avec le monde extérieur doit même être négative. »

Même moi, je ne comprenais pas d'où sortaient ces mots. Je n'avais pas réfléchi avant de les prononcer, et maintenant je les méditais en silence, ignorant le monde extérieur, et pensais à Gerard. Au garçon que je ne connaissais, en soit, pas vraiment, mais que je tenais à défendre comme si ma vie en dépendait. Bien sûr, il avait l'air d'un connard arrogant. Si on le regardait de loin. En plissant les yeux. Et en partant avec comme idée en tête qu'il était un connard arrogant.

Vraiment, je ne savais rien de lui. C'était bien pour ça que je voulais poser des questions à Ray à son sujet. Mais de ce que j'avais vu, et ressenti pendant les quelques moments passés en sa présence, je ne pouvais que penser que Gerard était une bonne personne. Je repensais au jour d'Halloween. Oui, c'était quelqu'un de bien, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Je- » commença Ray, me forçant à sortir de ma bulle, avant de se taire immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Je décidais de le sortir de sa détresse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ? »

Il me lança un regard de reconnaissance avant de détourner les yeux le temps de réfléchir.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, pas grand-chose. On a été plusieurs fois dans la même classe, la première fois ça devait être quand on avait six, ou peut-être sept ans. Il n'a vraiment, vraiment jamais, parlé à qui que ce soit. Au début, je pensais qu'il était simplement timide. Et puis, il avait l'air bien, dans son monde, toujours un comics entre les mains. Quand les autres enfants, moi y comprit, ont fini par comprendre qu'essayer de faire la conversation avec lui ne changeraient rien, des groupes d'amis ont fini par se former, sans qu'il ne fasse jamais partie d'aucun. Je présume que c'est juste devenu une habitude, de ne pas faire attention à lui, voire de tout simplement l'ignorer, et de son propre côté il ne se préoccupe pas de nous. Ça n'a jamais eu l'air de le déranger. »

Je retins une grimace et me contentai d'acquiescer en silence, resserrant ma prise sur la tasse que je portais à mes lèvres. Gerard n'était donc pas quelqu'un de sociable, mais ça, je l'avais déjà compris. Voulait-il vraiment être seul ? De par mon expérience personnelle, je savais à quel point la sensation de solitude était désagréable, blessante, et pouvait paraître insurmontable. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à me persuader qu'il existe ne serait-ce qu'une personne, sur cette planète, qui veuille sincèrement rester complètement seul.

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ? »

« Hum ? » je lâchai brusquement en sursautant.

Ray répéta la question, me regardant fixement avec cette faible lueur de curiosité dans le regard qu'il avait l'air de vouloir cacher.

« Ah. Pour rien, vraiment. Je l'ai juste croisé plusieurs fois, et je me demandais quel genre de personne il était. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Mais étrangement, je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails. J'adorais Ray, il était génial, et je sentais déjà que je pourrais lui accorder une confiance aveugle si nécessaire. Cependant, et c'était probablement très égoïste, je ne voulais pas partager. Je ne voulais pas que ce qu'il se passait avec Gerard, quoi que ce soit, s'étende à une autre personne. Peut-être plus tard. Ou pas. Je n'en savais rien, en vérité, je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi je n'en parlais pas à Ray. Mais je savais que je ne le voulais pas.

« Ouais, ba désolé mon vieux, j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider plus… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! » m'exclamai-je soudainement en tendant la main dans sa direction, comme pour le rassurer. « Ce n'est pas comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'étais juste curieux… »

Je n'ajoutai rien, et Ray dû comprendre que le sujet était clos puisqu'il ne parla plus non plus. Profitant du calme environnant, nous terminâmes nos cafés en silence. Je regardai le soleil finir de se lever, de l'autre côté de la vitrine, et la buée matinale s'évaporer, rendant enfin au monde extérieur son apparence normale.

« On devrait y aller. » finit par dire Ray, une poignée de minutes après avoir reposé sa tasse vide en face de lui.

J'acquiesçai et quelques instants plus tard, je le retrouvai en face du café, les mains dans les poches pour essayer de les réchauffer. Le froid s'était finalement installé, et nos respirations créaient des volutes de fumée. Une part de moi avait encore envie d'imiter un dragon, comme les enfants le faisaient, mais je n'étais en vérité pas vraiment d'humeur.

Je me séparai de Ray, lui partant vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et moi me dirigeant tout simplement vers chez moi. Je fis un dernier signe dans la direction de mon désormais premier et unique ami dans cette ville, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse au coin de la rue. Laissé seul, je poussai un soupir qui créa une grosse volute de fumée, et enfonçai plus profondément mes mains dans mes poches.

Maintenant quoi ?

Je regardai ma montre, soupirai de nouveau, avant de relever la tête pour repérer où je me trouvai. Je ne m'étais plus perdu, depuis ce jour-là où Gerard m'avait raccompagné, ce qui s'avérait surprenant considérant le peu d'attention que j'avais réellement accordé à la route que nous avions prise pour revenir dans notre rue. Le café que je venais de quitter se trouvait dans une autre grande rue, pas très éloignée de celle où se trouvait le magasin de comics où j'avais trouvé Gerard.

Sans trop y penser, je suivis le chemin qui me semblait le plus adéquat pour rentrer chez moi, même si je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire vraiment. Personne ne pourrait m'en vouloir de ne pas être excité par la perspective de retourner chez moi pour retrouver une mère qui ne se rendait vraiment compte de ma présence qu'une fois sur deux et un beau-père parfois beaucoup trop joyeux pour ma propre santé mentale. Tout ça dans une grande maison beaucoup trop vide, et encore beaucoup trop blanche.

A force de me perdre tellement souvent dans mes propres pensées dernièrement, le temps semblait passer toujours trop vite. Sans trop comprendre comment j'étais arrivé là, je me retrouvai planté sur le trottoir, en face de la maison de Gerard, et le soleil était déjà bien plus haut dans le ciel. J'avais l'étrange impression que je n'étais pas planté là depuis seulement une poignée de secondes, mais j'espérais avoir tort. Laissant mon regard planer sur la façade de cette maison, qui abritait la personne la plus incroyablement incompréhensible que je connaisse, je laissai mon esprit divaguer encore un peu.

Je repensai au soir d'Halloween. Aux moments où je l'avais vu, et ceux où ça n'avait pas été le cas, mais où j'avais senti sa présence avec presque autant de force. Je repensai à son dessin qui reposait fièrement dans un coffret en bois dans mon étagère en attendant que je mette la main sur un cadre de la bonne taille. Je repensai aux mélodies qu'il avait produit avec son piano, et je repensai à tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir. Ce soir-là, Gerard m'avait donné tellement, et j'étais certain qu'il ne le réalisait même pas. Bien sûr, il fallait que je le remercie. Je me l'étais dit à la seconde où j'étais rentré chez moi et où j'avais compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Et pourtant, ça faisait déjà deux semaines et je ne l'avais pas vu une fois. Il n'était pas venu à moi, je n'étais pas non plus allé le voir. Et c'était bizarre, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais rien fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Machinalement, je fis un pas dans la direction de sa porte d'entrée. Mais avant d'avoir le temps d'en faire un deuxième, le bruit strident d'un klaxon me fit me figer sur place.

« Frank. »

Je me retournai doucement.

« Oh, salut David. »

Son sourire fit briller ses yeux bleus et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Mon beau-père débordait tellement de joie de vivre que des fois, c'était impossible de ne pas être affecté.

« Tu rentres à la maison ? Je viens de faire des courses, et je me disais que tu pourrais m'aider à préparer le déjeuner. »

« Er… » je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessous mon épaule, vers la maison de Gerard, avant de refaire face à David avec un faible soupir. « Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. » Je lui adressai un sourire qu'il me rendit, puis le laissai manœuvrer pour se garer dans l'allée alors que j'avançai jusqu'à ma propre porte d'entrée sans un regard en arrière.

Faire la cuisine avec David n'était pas une mauvaise expérience. Je n'étais pas toujours très enclin à le faire, puisqu'après tout, je restais un adolescent dont le premier but dans la vie était de ne rien faire du tout. Mais apporter mon aide me donnait l'impression d'avoir une utilité, une influence, aussi minime soit-elle, sur la vie de certaines personnes. Je n'étais pas juste là pour prendre de la place et me faire détester.

Le déjeuner en lui-même ne fut pas si différent de chaque déjeuner que je partageais chaque jour avec ma mère et David. Ils parlaient, je mangeais en silence. Ou, plutôt, David discutait de tout et de rien, ma mère répondait par moment, mais passait surtout beaucoup de temps à lui sourire et à rire à ce qu'il nous racontait, et moi je mangeais en guettant chaque petite trace de bonheur sur le visage de ma mère, ou perdu dans mes pensées.

Nos repas n'avaient rien de spécial, et je n'avais jamais vraiment l'impression d'y prendre part. Je n'en avais pas envie non plus. Aucune règle n'était vraiment mise en place, chacun mangeait à son rythme et je pouvais quitter la table dès que je le voulais, tant que mon assiette était vide.

C'était pourquoi une petite demi-heure plus tard, j'étais de nouveau dehors, laissant le soin à David et à ma mère de faire la vaisselle. J'étais devant la porte de Gerard, prêt à appuyer sur la sonnette, ignorant le léger tremblement qui secouait mon index.

Fermant les yeux de toutes mes forces, j'appuyai finalement sur le bouton, d'un coup bref, que je ne laissai pas se prolonger, contrairement aux précédentes fois où j'étais venue sonner à cette porte. Cette fois-là, aujourd'hui, était différente. Je voulais dire quelque chose d'honnête à Gerard, et jusqu'à maintenant nos conservations étaient restées légères, teintées d'énormément de sarcasme et d'ironie, et de drama inutiles.

« Frank ? »

Je rouvris immédiatement les yeux pour les poser sur son visage, en commençant d'abord par la bouche qui venait de prononcer mon nom, en remontant vers ses yeux qui me scrutaient avec une teinte de surprise que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de relever.

« Dis donc, pour quelqu'un d'asocial tu ouvres très souvent la porte quand on sonne. Je crois bien que personne d'autre que toi ne m'a jamais ouvert… » je remarquai d'une voix douce, laissant un léger sourire moqueur étirer mes lèvres. Gerard leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tout d'abord, ne ricane pas trop, tu n'es pas venu sonner si souvent ici. Et puis, tu dois sûrement dégager une impression très néfaste, parce que personne ne veut jamais aller ouvrir la porte quand c'est toi qui sonne, bizarrement. »

Je laissai échapper un faible rire, avant de baisser les yeux, un sourire toujours aux lèvres, tordant mes doigts entre eux dans mon dos.

« Salut Gerard. »

« Et bonjour à toi, Frank. » Il me répondit presque instantanément avec un sourire que je parvins à voir en relevant suffisamment rapidement le regard.

Un silence commença à s'étendre alors que nous baissions tous les deux nos regards vers le sol. Sentant qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose si je ne voulais pas rester planté dans un froid quasi-polaire, j'ouvris la bouche, toujours en gardant mon visage tourné vers le sol.

« Je suis venu pour- »

« Tu veux entrer ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux en me redressant brusquement, croisant le regard de Gerard, qui semblait aussi surpris que moi.

« Quoi ? » je m'exclamai d'une voix presque trop aigüe quand mon cerveau sembla enfin capable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de me proposer. J'étais néanmoins certain de l'avoir halluciné.

« Est-ce que tu veux entrer ? Chez moi ? » Répéta Gerard doucement, sans oser me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, comme si le faire allait le mettre en danger.

Je ne parvins pas à retenir l'immense sourire qui étira mes lèvres immédiatement après. J'acquiesçai rapidement, sans rien dire d'abord, puis répondis joyeusement ensuite :

« Je veux bien, oui, merci. »

Sans rien ajouter, il s'effaça sur le côté pour me laisser entrer, en veillant à ouvrir davantage la porte. Souriant doucement, je m'avançai en essayant de ne pas laisser ma curiosité être trop évidente. Gerard avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire, il restait planté là, dans un coin à côté de la porte d'entrée désormais fermée. Pendant ce temps-là, j'observai autour de moi le plus discrètement dont j'étais capable. Pour l'instant, je n'étais pas allé plus loin que l'entrée. Malgré ma grande curiosité, je savais me poser des limites quand il le fallait.

« Tu veux- Hum… » Gerard fronça les sourcils, toujours sans un regard dans ma direction. Il avait l'air frustré. Je le regardai avec étonnement, un peu perdu.

Finalement, il se décolla du mur et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le salon.

« Suis-moi. » marmonna-t-il finalement sans vraiment m'attendre.

Je m'avançai après lui, entrant dans ce qui était effectivement le salon. Un garçon plus jeune était agenouillé sur le tapis devant une table basse, travaillant sur ce qui semblait être un projet scolaire nécessitant beaucoup de paillettes. Je ne voulais pas le dévisager, mais le fait de voir à quel point ce garçon ressemblait à Gerard était tentant. Jamais je n'avais imaginé que celui-ci ait pu avoir un frère. Durant ces derniers mois, j'avais dû trouver d'autres questions le concernant sur lesquelles me concentrer. Mais maintenant que ce garçon était là, ma curiosité se voyait juste redoublée.

Le très probablement petit frère de Gerard leva le visage alors que je me plantai à côté du canapé, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi Gerard m'avait demandé de le suivre, et n'ayant ainsi aucune idée d'où aller. Gerard lui-même était debout de l'autre côté de la table basse, nous ignorant tous les deux en gardant son regard fixé sur le mur.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama mini-Gerard avec un grand sourire, me regardant immédiatement dans les yeux en reposant son stylo sur la table.

Ok, alors mini-Gerard n'irait sûrement pas comme surnom. Ce garçon était bien trop souriant et d'apparence jovial pour être considéré comme tel. En plus, il n'hésitait pas à croiser mon regard, et semblait très à l'aise en ma présence quand j'étais censé être un inconnu complet. Et même si Gerard lui avait parlé de moi, ce dont je doutais fortement, un mini-Gerard m'aurait à peine accordé un coup d'œil.

« Er- Bonjour. » Je marmonnai tant bien que mal, perturbé par les différences entre les deux frères.

« Je suis Mikey. » ajouta le jeune garçon simplement.

« Frank. » répondis-je automatiquement en enfonçant mes mains dans les poches de mon jean, regardant brièvement dans la direction de Gerard. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il donnait même l'impression de ne pas écouter un mot de notre discussion. « Tu es le petit frère de Gerard, je présume. »

« Exactement. » Son sourire s'élargit alors que je voyais ses yeux passer rapidement sur le corps de son frère aîné, avant de revenir accrocher les miens.

Je pouvais voir la curiosité dans son regard, mais il ne me demanda pas qui j'étais pour Gerard, et ça me rassurait. En toute honnêteté, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'aurais pu répondre. Son voisin, à la rigueur, mais d'après le caractère de Gerard, ça n'aurait pas été suffisant pour expliquer ma présence à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » je demandai avec un sourire, examinant avec curiosité ce sur quoi il travaillait.

« Un truc pour l'école. Mon prof principal nous a demandé de choisir un sujet pour un exposé, sans qu'il ne doive appartenir à un thème précis. Je pense que c'est plus pour voir comment on s'en sort à l'oral, le contenu en soit n'est pas le point central de l'exercice… »

J'hochai la tête en me disant qu'il y avait franchement pire comme devoir.

« Et c'est quoi ton sujet ? »

Mikey retourna son attention vers son projet, haussant les épaules.

« La basse. Les paillettes sont là parce que ça me fait penser à des licornes. »

« Cool. » J'agitai légèrement la tête, soudainement un peu plus intéressé, bien que la mention de licornes m'arrachât un petit sourire affectueux. Vraiment, très différent de son grand frère. « Tu en joue ? » demandai-je un peu bêtement, puisque la réponse était quasiment évidente.

A nouveau, un hochement d'épaule, même si je pouvais voir de ma place le sourire qui éclairait son visage.

« Je me débrouille aussi un peu à la basse, mais mon truc à moi c'est plus la guitare. »

Ma remarque poussa Mikey à relever la tête et à m'examiner d'un regard qui brillait d'intérêt. Avec un sourire en coin, qui me rappelait immédiatement Gerard, il rétorqua :

« Je préfère la basse. Je n'ai pas eu de super expériences avec la guitare jusqu'à maintenant. »

À ça, il regarda rapidement son frère. Ma réponse sembla néanmoins capter son attention dans ma direction à nouveau. J'étouffai un toussotement indigné.

« Ça c'est sûrement parce que ton prof était nul. »

La lueur dans ses yeux sembla redoubler d'intensité.

« Et si je te disais que je me l'apprenais moi-même ? »

« Je dirais que tu es un prof nul. » Je conclus joyeusement, sentant mon affection pour le petit frère de Gerard grandir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Mikey laissa échapper un rire, retournant ensuite à son travail. Je restai planté à côté du canapé, observant alternativement la pièce autour, Mikey, et Gerard. Qui ne semblait n'avoir toujours pas bougé, par ailleurs.

Le silence commençait à s'étendre, quand finalement Mikey se redressa, contournant le canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Comme son frère l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, il s'exclama sans se retourner :

« Frank, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Personnellement je meurs de faim. »

Je pus entendre Gerard étouffant un léger rire amer.

« Et à moi, tu ne me demandes pas ? »

Mikey lui jeta à peine un regard.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu habites ici, tu as des jambes et tu es mon grand frère, ce qui fait que si tu veux quelque chose, tu es le mieux placé pour t'en occuper. De plus, il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour que je me préoccupe de toi. »

C'était à mon tour d'étouffer un ricanement.

« Touché. » murmurai-je en gardant mon visage tourné vers le sol. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Gerard peser sur mon cou jusqu'à ce que je me redresse pour enfin répondre à Mikey. « Je veux bien, merci. »

Je venais juste de manger, je n'avais absolument pas faim. Mais bizarrement, je m'accrochais à la perspective de traîner ici, chez Gerard, comme à une ancre.

« Super ! » Mikey m'adressa un nouveau sourire en s'appuyant contre un des placards. « Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Pas spécialement. »

Mikey commença à chercher de quoi me donner à manger, pendant que, du coin de l'œil, j'observai Gerard se faufiler dans la cuisine à son tour avec un soupir à peine masqué pour aller attraper quelque chose dans un placard.

Mais finalement, seulement quelques minutes plus tard nous étions tous les trois assis à table, Gerard grignotant en silence ce qui me semblait être ce genre de biscuit n'ayant absolument aucun goût, me faisant grimacer rien qu'à l'idée. Mikey semblait bien plus gourmand, et je l'avais laissé me persuader de prendre plus d'un biscuit, ce qui ne m'arrivait pas énormément. Je n'étais juste pas un gros mangeur.

Personne ne parlait. D'habitude, cela m'aurait plus que satisfait, mais étrangement, là ça me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il était évident que Gerard ne serait pas le premier à prendre la parole, et Mikey semblait trop occupé à manger pour le moment. Et moi, et bien j'en étais sur le point d'hésiter à ouvrir la bouche.

Soudainement, Mikey me fixa avec incrédulité, me faisant hausser les sourcils, un biscuit encore entre les dents.

« Quoi ? » marmonnai-je tant bien que mal avec quelque chose dans ma bouche.

« Tu comptes enlever ton manteau ? »

Je baissai les yeux avec surprise. J'avais complètement oublié que je le portais encore. Je croisai le regard de Gerard et l'air sombre sur son visage me coupa le souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ? Mon apparente idiotie était-elle la cause de cette expression, ou était-ce autre chose ?

« Frank ? »

Je reportai mon attention vers Mikey dans un sursaut avant de fausser un léger rire pour essayer de détourner mon attention de Gerard et d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« Oui, excusez-moi, je suis un peu tête en l'air parfois. »

Les pieds de ma chaise crissèrent sur le carrelage de la cuisine alors que je la poussai d'une main pour me lever, mon autre main tirant déjà sur le col de mon manteau.

« Où est-ce que je peux le laisser ? » demandai-je doucement.

« Sur le canapé, ça ne devrait pas gêner. » me répondis Mikey, son frère toujours aussi silencieux. J'aurais presque pu oublier sa présence. Presque.

J'acquiesçai en silence avant de quitter la pièce, retournant ainsi dans le salon pour poser mon manteau sur le canapé. Je m'apprêtai à tourner les talons afin de rejoindre les deux autres garçons quand je sentis une main se glisser autour de mon coude et entendis une voix s'élever.

« Frank. » marmonna Gerard, me laissant bouche-bée et les yeux écarquillés. J'étais quasiment certain que c'était la première fois qu'il me touchait depuis cette fois où il m'avait empêché de tomber. Et même là, c'était un réflexe. Ici, c'était de son plein gré. Consciemment. Même si ce n'était que sa main sur mon coude.

Il était prêt aussi. Pas suffisamment, pensa une part de mon cerveau que je me forçais immédiatement d'ignorer, trop pensa une autre. En tous cas, bien plus qu'il ne se l'était jamais autorisé.

Alors que j'étais encore légèrement sous le choc, Gerard se racla la gorge, me poussant à suivre le mouvement dans son cou de mes yeux.

« Viens. » Il se tut une seconde, commençant à se reculer sans pour autant lâcher mon coude, avant d'ajouter avec ce qui me semblait être de la timidité : « S'il-te-plait. »

Sans même y réfléchir, j'acquiesçai. J'accordai à peine une pensée au fait que l'on abandonnait Mikey dans la cuisine. Ma réponse semblant le satisfaire, Gerard me lâcha enfin, me tournant le dos pour retourner vers l'entrée, sans oublier de prendre mon manteau dans ses mains.

A cet instant, je le suivis, même si la pensée qu'il me conduisait vers la porte d'entrée me donnait l'impression de prendre une douche froide.

Pourtant, arrivés dans l'entrée, il ne s'arrêta pas devant la porte et continua dans un couloir. La maison de Gerard n'avait pas de deuxième étage. C'était évident, et pourtant je n'y avais jamais fait attention.

Au final, il m'emmena dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois que j'y entrais, évidemment, mais la pièce en elle-même ne m'était pas inconnue. Après tout, je pouvais un peu la voir depuis ma propre chambre, et j'étais déjà venu à la fenêtre de Gerard plusieurs fois ces derniers mois. En y repensant, sa fenêtre était même le lieu de notre première rencontre. Donc oui, la chambre de Gerard, je la connaissais au moins un peu.

Mais je n'avais jamais vu les détails. La curiosité m'empêcha de me poser trop de questions, sur par exemple pourquoi il avait voulu que l'on quitte la cuisine, et pourquoi aller dans sa chambre.

Alors que j'observai la pièce attentivement, planté au niveau de la porte que Gerard avait pourtant refermé derrière moi, celui-ci posa mon manteau sur le banc posé devant son piano, avant de se retourner vers moi avec un très faible sourire qui transpirait d'incertitude.

« Désolé pour ça. Je me sentais juste… hyper mal à l'aise. »

Cette dernière phrase me fit de nouveau hausser les sourcils de surprise, ce que Gerard sembla remarquer.

« C'est juste… » marmonna-t-il rapidement en se mordillant la lèvre. « J'adore Mikey, là n'est pas le problème, mais cette comédie de s'asseoir à table pour grignoter et taper la discute, ce n'est pas mon genre, et jusqu'à maintenant j'avais aussi l'impression que ce n'était pas le tien. »

Il ne le disait pas sur un ton de reproche. C'était plus comme une question, alors j'hochai la tête, autorisant un faible sourire à venir étirer mes lèvres.

« Je sors de table, en réalité. »

Cette remarque poussa Gerard à laisser échapper un léger rire, un air narquois éclairant finalement son visage, en contraste avec le regard sombre qu'il m'avait lancé plus tôt dans la cuisine.

Maintenant que Gerard avait l'air plus détendu, il se laissa aller contre son armoire, allant jusqu'à appuyer sa tête contre la porte. Je m'autorisai également à sourire davantage, me balançant doucement d'avant en arrière.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que ta merveilleuse présence m'insupporte, mais tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? »

Soulagé d'enfin entendre le sarcasme percer dans sa voix, je répondis avec un grand sourire.

« Si tu veux dire, là, dans ta chambre, et bien c'est toi qui vient de m'y emmener. Alzheimer, si jeune, c'est triste… »

« Pas ça, idiot. » s'exclama Gerard en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais, je me fous juste de toi. » répliquai-je, sentant une chaleur agréable s'étendre dans ma poitrine. Quand est-ce que j'avais commencé à me sentir aussi confortable en parlant avec Gerard ?

« Non, comment oses-tu ? Je ne m'en serais jamais douté. »

« Tu es un gros troll, tu le sais ça… »

« Moi qui croyais être une princesse… »

« Princesse dans tes rêves, ouais. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant je me rappelle très clairement du minuscule lutin qui m'a couronné et m'a donné mon titre pour la première fois. »

« Hallucinations maintenant, mon pauvre garçon, tu es vraiment un cas désespéré. »

« Et c'est toi qui parle d'Alzheimer. »

Je ris, en profitant pour lui tirer la langue.

« Tu es malin Frank. »

Cela me surprit à nouveau, mais j'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître, au profit d'un sourire narquois.

« Je sais. »

« Idiot. »

« Je ne peux pas être idiot et malin, ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Tu es vraiment épuisant. »

« Nah, pas mon genre. »

Il rit encore, ce qui me fit sourire. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Gerard se décida enfin à pleinement me regarder, une expression que je n'avais jamais vu dans son regard éclairant ses yeux.

« Tu as encore réussi à changer de sujet. » remarqua-t-il finalement, sa voix presque un murmure, teintée de ce qui semblait être de l'admiration. M'étant habitué au silence, et ayant fixé les yeux de Gerard depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, mon regard tomba immédiatement sur ses lèvres pour les voir former les dernières syllabes.

Il parvint tout de même à me rappeler la raison initiale de ma venue. Je pouvais me sentir légèrement rougir en y repensant.

« Oui, désolé. » Il fallait que je sois sérieux avec lui, pour une fois. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un remerciement, mais c'était important pour moi de le faire correctement. Je me forçai à me remettre droit, pour bien ressentir l'importance que je donnais à ce moment. Mais j'étais aussi pris d'une soudaine timidité, causée par le manque pur et simple d'habitude, et également par une certaine gêne. J'inspirai profondément, ouvrant la bouche…

Et ne dis rien, plongé dans les yeux de Gerard qui brillait d'une lueur à peine visible de curiosité. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, il attendait.

Je toussotai, essayant de me détendre. Je fermai les yeux, les rouvris. Détournai le regard. Mes yeux remontèrent immédiatement pour accrocher à nouveau les siens et j'inspirai encore, inconsciemment. Ce n'était pas si dur, alors je souris et déclarai finalement, sans le lâcher du regard :

« Merci. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit automatiquement et je continuai rapidement, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

« Pour le dessin, et pour… »

Je tournai finalement mon regard vers le piano de Gerard.

« Pour tu sais quoi. » je finis, avec un soupir.

Quand je regardai à nouveau Gerard, celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés, le regard perdu dans le vide, et une teinte à peine rouge sur ses joues.

« Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et donc je… » Ma langue passa sur mes lèvres alors que je détournai à nouveau le regard. « Je voulais te remercier. »

Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il nie. Qu'il me dise que ce n'était absolument pas pour moi. Qu'il avait juste oublié que sa fenêtre était ouverte, que la mienne avait été ouverte par ma mère. Je m'attendais à tout ça, parce que c'était tellement son genre. Tellement lui. Et parce que ça me semblait bien plus réaliste. Personne ne se préoccupait autant de moi.

Après un silence, Gerard sembla finalement revenir sur terre. Je pouvais lire le trouble sur son visage. Instinctivement, il tendit le bras dans ma direction, mais j'étais bien trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre.

« Frank, je- »

« Non. » Je secouai la tête, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait dire. « Gerard, non. » Mon regard passa à nouveau une demi-seconde sur ses lèvres avant d'examiner les nuances de couleur de ses yeux noisette. D'un air un peu désespéré, je gémis presque : « Accepte juste mes remerciements, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et je savais que j'avais gagné. Il recula vers son lit, s'assit sur le rebord et m'adressa un rapide sourire, qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Presque comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Je m'avançai également un peu plus dans la pièce, dépassant le piano sans pouvoir néanmoins m'empêcher de laisser mes doigts glisser sur sa surface un instant.

Gerard fixait le sol, désormais, les sourcils froncés, ce qui était son expression habituelle. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais l'air détendu. Il semblait toujours sur le point de casser, comme si un minuscule mur l'empêchait de se déchainer comme la pire des tempêtes. Il apparaissait comme un garçon calme, mais je la voyais maintenant, la colère qui bouillonnait constamment sous ses traits fins et sa peau pâle.

« Mikey a l'air sympa. » je remarquai finalement, d'un ton un peu hésitant, essayant de changer de sujet.

Gerard acquiesça, croisant ses doigts sur ses genoux.

« Il est… comment dire… Un bon garçon. Il parle beaucoup, trop, la plupart du temps, et ses obsessions bizarres qui le prennent de temps à autre me poussent à bout, mais au fond, il est génial. » L'air sur le visage de Gerard sembla s'adoucir.

« Il est meilleur que moi. »

J'inspirai brusquement, de surprise, mais Gerard continua d'examiner le parquet.

« Gerard… » je soufflai finalement, mon ton pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

« Il a vécu beaucoup, subit trop. Encore un peu aujourd'hui, je crois, même s'il ne dit rien. Et jamais je ne l'ai vu rester au sol. Il se relève tout le temps, et il n'arrête jamais de sourire, et il est tellement, tellement plus que moi. »

Ma gorge se noua.

« Il est fort. Je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serais jamais. »

« Gerard… » je répétai, ma voix désormais plus proche du gémissement que du murmure, mais il m'ignorait encore, secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour me couper la parole. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau et il força un sourire.

« Ne lui répète jamais ce que je viens de dire, il ne cesserait pas de me le rappeler. »

Il cherchait à changer le sujet, et je sentais que le pousser à continuer ne serait pas une bonne idée donc je n'ajoutai rien, me contentant d'observer tristement le haut de sa tête. Ce genre de discours ne m'était pas inconnu, bien sûr que non. Il n'était pas le premier à penser de cette manière. Mais le fait que c'était lui qui disait ses mots, lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre, me donnait l'impression que l'on me poignardait dans le ventre.

« Obsession bizarres ? » je demandai finalement, un sourcil haussé. Oui, j'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère.

Gerard sourit à ça, avant de se redresser pour lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'imagine même pas. Tu as bien entendu tout à l'heure, avec ses paillettes qui lui rappellent les licornes… Je te jure, je sais pas ce qu'il a avec les licornes, mais crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'aller dans sa chambre. »

Je ris, parce que c'était amusant, mais aussi de soulagement.

« Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as aucune obsession bizarre. »

Il me fusilla du regard, m'adressant une moue indignée.

« Bien sûr que non. Tout ce que j'aime est on ne peut plus normal. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » ricanai-je, sentant une vague d'affection me submerger. Je laissai le silence régner pendant une petite poignée de secondes avant d'ajouter en haussant les épaules. « Après tout je suis normal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, et c'était ce qui rendait le moment hilarant. Voir la compréhension éclairer son regard, ses sourcils se hausser puis se froncer à nouveau alors que l'indignation recouvrait encore une fois son visage me fit éclater de rire. Il s'écria :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! » Il se retourna dans un mouvement fluide, et je ne compris qu'il avait pris un de ces oreillers que trop tard. Celui-ci vint s'écraser sur mon visage alors que j'étais encore secoué par mes gloussements. Je l'attrapai et le lançai dans sa direction, espérant ne pas me ridiculiser parce que je n'étais pas actuellement dans les meilleures dispositions pour viser.

Mais alors que Gerard évitait avec facilité ma contre-attaque, il envoya son second oreiller dans ma direction, un son proche du grognement s'échappant de sa gorge alors qu'il criait en même temps : « Tu es un idiot. »

Je l'évitai de peu, et à coup de fingerguns, m'exclamai entre deux rires :

« Oui, mais un idiot que tu- » Le traversin qui s'enfonça dans mon visage à cet instant m'empêcha de finir.


	9. Chapter 9

Je ne pouvais plus dire que je détestais la présence de Frank Iero. C'était impossible. À un moment donné, au cours de ces dernières semaines, je l'avais laissé se faire une place dans ma vie, prendre une part bien plus importante que je ne l'imaginais, et désormais je devais faire face à l'évidence. Je m'étais habitué à lui.

Evidemment, ça n'avait jamais été dans mes intentions. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sa vision même me faisait lever les yeux au ciel, une pointe d'agacement constamment présente à l'arrière de mon esprit. Je l'avais trouvé exécrable. Irrespectueux. Inquiétant. Puis plus tard, intriguant, et en y repensant, c'était sûrement là d'où venait le problème. Ma curiosité, ce foutu vice qui représentait un énorme danger, trop souvent ignoré, envers la vie elle-même. Elle m'avait attiré vers lui, me manipulant sans que j'en ai conscience, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve tellement intéressé par Frank que j'en étais là.

Allongé dans mon lit, comme souvent, les rayons du soleil passant difficilement entre mes volets, à ne pouvoir penser à rien d'autre qu'à Frank. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais avant, je ne pensais qu'au fait qu'il était agaçant, je pensais aux nombreuses questions qui trottaient dans ma tête le concernant.

Aujourd'hui, je m'intéressais à autre chose. Les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé, moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant remontaient peu à peu à la surface alors que les dernières traces de sommeil libéraient lentement mon esprit. Frank avait été là. Dans ma maison. Dans ma chambre. Oh mon dieu, il s'était trouvé juste ici, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Avait échangé des mots avec Mikey. Touché mon piano. M'aidé à refaire tant bien que mal mon lit, après que chacun de mes oreillers se soient retrouvés aux quatre coins de ma chambre. Il était celui qui avait placé sur mon matelas la couverture qui recouvrait désormais mes épaules, lissé le drap qui brûlait sous mon dos.

Tant de choses s'étaient passés hier, en seulement une poignée d'heures… Je n'arrivais même pas à me rappeler qu'est-ce qui m'avait le plus choqué. Le fait qu'il était venu sonner chez moi, sans en faire des tonnes, comme un être humain civilisé, des semaines depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, depuis le soir d'Halloween. Ou peut-être l'absence quasi-totale de sarcasme dans notre discussion après que je lui ai ouvert la porte. Mais il y avait aussi la vitesse à laquelle il semblait s'être rapproché de Mikey, la manière dont il s'était tenu et exprimé. Ses remerciements.

Oui, je ne voulais pas les accepter. À mes yeux je ne méritais aucun remerciement. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça, à Halloween. Ce n'était tellement pas… moi. Je me rappelai du matin du 1er novembre, le moment où j'avais finalement réalisé avec horreur que toute la rue avait pu m'entendre. J'étais resté recroquevillé dans mon lit pendant des heures, ce matin-là. Si ma mère n'était pas rentrée vers midi pour récupérer quelque chose, j'aurais sûrement passé le reste de la journée sous mes couvertures, à maudire mon existence même et ma stupidité.

Quel bon y avait-il à laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus ?

Tout ce que j'y gagnais, c'était tout un mélange d'émotions incompréhensibles et contradictoires qui semblaient se livrer une bataille à mort dans mon torse. Associé au superbe mal de crâne que j'allais sans aucun doute développer à force de tellement penser et de rester allongé si longtemps, qui ne rêverait pas d'être dans ma situation ? J'avais l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle obsession et je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'avais pas besoin de Frank. Cela ne m'apporterait rien de bien, d'être obsédé par une autre personne vivante. Cela ne servirait qu'à me rendre encore plus bizarre que je ne l'étais déjà.

Mais si ce n'était pas une obsession, pourquoi est-ce que toutes mes pensées revenaient constamment vers lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je revoyais son visage dès que je fermais les yeux ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devais presser mon poing contre mon cœur dès que son prénom recommençait à tourner en boucle dans mon esprit ?

Qu'était-il arrivé à : Frank Iero est un garçon agaçant qui ne semble n'avoir comme unique but que de rendre ma vie encore plus infernale et je ne veux pas passer de temps avec lui ?

J'avais l'impression de passer mon temps à combattre le petit sourire qui s'acharnait à vouloir étirer mes lèvres à chaque fois que je pensais à lui.

Je souriais, maintenant. J'étais trop fatigué pour me battre, et je me sentais calme, là, tout de suite, ce qui était tellement rare que, pour une fois, je décidais de simplement me laisser aller.

La maison était plongée dans le silence ce qui, quand j'inspectai mon réveil, m'apparut normal puisqu'il n'était que sept heures du matin, un dimanche. C'était d'ailleurs bien trop tôt pour moi. Je me mis à examiner le reste de ma chambre, tout en restant confortablement emmitouflé sous ma couette. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient faiblement ma porte. Frank avait passé cette porte, hier, je l'avais emmené ici. Il l'avait ouverte quand il avait été l'heure pour lui de partir. A quelques pas de ma porte, mon piano semblait encore briller, malgré la pénombre. J'avais vu Frank caresser doucement sa surface hier. Mon placard paraissait gigantesque dans l'obscurité de la chambre. C'était contre lui que je m'étais appuyé hier, pendant un moment, pour discuter avec Frank. Mon regard revint lentement vers le pied de mon lit… Frank… Je pensais encore à Frank. Tout me rappelait Frank. Il semblait être partout et pourtant… Il n'était pas là. J'eus l'impression que quelque chose se resserrait brusquement au niveau de mon cœur et instinctivement, je ramenai plus fermement ma paume contre moi.

Il n'était pas là. C'était évident, je le savais bien, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que me posait autant problème ? Est-ce que c'était… le manque ? Ce que je ressentais… ça ne pouvait pas être ça, non ? Cela n'aurait pas de sens. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi autant de questions dans ma tête ?! Il y en avait tellement maintenant, tournant en boucle, encore et encore, dans ma tête, et ce n'était sûrement que mon imagination mais elles semblaient prendre de plus en plus de place. Soudainement je me sentis incroyablement fatigué. Je n'avais plus la force de me redresser, de tourner la tête, alors je laissai mes paupières se refermer, replongeant dans ce qui n'allait sûrement être qu'une brève sieste.

Quand je revins à moi, une petite poignée d'heures était passée. J'aurais pu me sentir reposé, ç'aurait été logique avec ces heures supplémentaires de sommeil. Au lieu de ça, je me réveillais en sueur, d'un coup, avec un cœur battant trop rapidement, trop fort pour un simple dimanche matin. Ce n'était rien de spécial, juste un cauchemar. Ou plutôt, LE cauchemar. J'avais l'habitude de le faire de toutes manières, maintenant. Avec l'ombre. Comme toujours, je commençais déjà à l'oublier. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il y avait ce monstre, cette ombre, et qu'il fallait que je la maintienne éloignée de ma mère et de Mikey. L'ombre se mettait donc à m'attaquer moi. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de me toucher, elle pouvait être partout. Même éveillé, j'arrivais à ressentir la peur qu'elle m'inspirait. J'avais l'impression de faire le cauchemar de l'ombre depuis ma naissance. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, l'ombre empoisonnait mes nuits. Et le cauchemar se finissait toujours de la même manière : l'ombre tombait, et quand je me penchais pour vérifier si elle était morte, elle se jetait sur moi en me criant dessus. Je n'arrivais jamais à me rappeler de ce qu'elle me disait. Et je me réveillais constamment en sursaut, au bord de la crise de panique…

Je poussai un soupir en m'enroulant à nouveau dans ma couette. J'étais soulagé de ne plus faire ce cauchemar aussi souvent qu'avant, mais je ne pouvais quand même m'empêcher d'être perturbé par ce que mon cerveau me faisait imaginer.

Mon regard accrocha la porte, attendant silencieusement de voir si quelqu'un allait cogner contre elle, ce qui n'était pas un évènement très rare chez les Way. Mais rien. J'haussai les sourcils, mais laissai rapidement tomber l'affaire. Au lieu de ça, mes pensées reprirent tout de suite le dessus, alors que mon regard restait fixé sur la porte. Frank. Je poussais un grognement en me rendant compte que je recommençais. Est-ce que je n'avais pas le droit de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre ?!

En y réfléchissant bien, j'avais vraiment été nul en accueillant Frank. Quelle personne normale, et acceptable, invitait soudainement quelqu'un chez lui, sans aucune préparation, puis gardait le silence pendant de longues minutes, laissant cette même personne trouver ces marques dans ce nouveau territoire ? Il avait dû discuter avec Mikey. Je ne l'avais même pas présenté, j'étais juste resté planté là, comme un idiot, à fixer le mur. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête à ce moment-là ?! Je n'osais même pas imaginer comment hier aurait pu se dérouler si Mikey n'avait pas été là… Même plus tard, quand ça n'avait été que moi et Frank, j'avais été le parfait exemple d'un cas social…

Frustré, j'enfonçai mon visage dans mon oreiller et poussai un cri. Quel crétin j'étais, franchement ! Non pas que je me préoccupais suffisamment de Frank pour être inquiet de ce qu'il avait dû penser… J'étais exaspéré par mes compétences d'hôte. Hier ne me donnait pas du tout envie de répéter l'expérience. Gardant mon visage pressé dans l'oreiller, mes oreilles se réhabituèrent au silence. Ce n'était plus vraiment ça, néanmoins, le silence. Je pouvais entendre du bruit dans la cuisine… Mais il y avait autre chose… Ça devait simplement être Mikey qui s'entraînait avec sa basse. Rien d'anormal. Avec un faible grognement, je sortis finalement de mon lit, malgré la difficulté de la tâche quand la vitesse et la délicatesse de mes mouvements ne dépassaient pas ceux d'une tortue croisée avec un éléphant.

Je décidai d'ignorer le froid glacial du sol quand mes pieds rencontrèrent sa surface, n'ayant pas la motivation de chercher quoi que ce soit pour couvrir ma peau. Qu'importe si je tombais malade. Avec un bâillement, je tirai maladroitement sur le t-shirt qui me servait de haut de pyjama, cherchant à avoir l'air un minimum présentable avant d'aller voir ma mère. Même si elle m'avait vu dans mes jours où je n'en avais encore moins rien à foutre que d'habitude, je préférais, pour sa santé mentale et pour la mienne, faire un minimum d'effort les jours où je m'en sentais capable. En frottant mes yeux d'une main, je lissai tant bien que mal mon bas de pyjama, n'allant quand même pas jusqu'à dérouler le bout qui s'était plié de manière complètement hasardeuse pendant la nuit. Je ne pensais pas avoir la force de me pencher en avant davantage, là, tout de suite.

Sans être encore complètement bien réveillé, je quittai ma chambre. Le son de cordes étant grattées doubla instantanément de volume, et je réalisai soudainement que la mélodie ne venait pas de la chambre de Mikey. Il avait dû décider de déménager dans le salon pour son entraînement ce matin. Je poussai un soupir, disant en même temps adieu à un petit-déjeuner calme.

Dans la cuisine, ma mère m'accueillit avec un sourire, retournant à sa vaisselle à la seconde où j'ouvris un placard pour prendre un bol.

Emerveillé par ma capacité à ne pas renverser de lait hors du bol, malgré mon état semi-réveillé, je me permis de sourire très légèrement. Personne n'allait me voir de toutes manières, et une demi-seconde plus tard, mon visage était aussi vide de toutes émotions qu'une feuille blanche.

Cherchant à éviter de me plonger dans mes pensées, pour des raisons évidentes, je soulevai doucement mon bol, agitant machinalement ma cuillère, avec un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de ma mère pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Jamais elle ne me laisserait manger ailleurs qu'au-dessus de la table si elle me voyait.

Libre de vider ce bol où je le souhaitais, j'allais m'appuyer dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine donnant sur le salon, décidant de regarder Mikey s'entrainer. Le voir jouer pourrait peut-être me distraire quelques secondes, et la pression d'avoir une audience allait sûrement pousser Mikey à faire plus d'erreurs, ce qui était toujours drôle dans son cas, puisqu'il était du genre à s'énerver tout seul, sans que je n'aie à faire un seul commentaire.

Amenant la cuillère à ma bouche, mon regard tomba finalement sur la basse dans les mains de Mikey.

Sauf que ce n'était pas une basse.

La basse était posée contre un fauteuil.

Mikey tenait une guitare.

Je le sentais venir, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Mais je ne voulais pas regarder plus haut. Je ne voulais pas détourner le regard.

Et pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mon regard finit par croiser le sien. Ses yeux noisette semblaient me transpercer, au point que j'avais l'impression que je venais d'être frappé par un éclair, ce qui, accompagné par le bruit de ma cuillère tombant dans mon bol, rendait l'impression encore plus réaliste.

« Frank. » je murmurai. Je croyais l'avoir seulement pensé, mais apparemment je n'avais désormais plus de contrôle sur mes cordes vocales.

Ça le fit sourire. Sans bouger de sa place à côté de Mikey, son genou gauche pressé contre la jambe droite de mon petit frère, légèrement penché par-dessus son épaule pour examiner ce qu'il faisait avec l'instrument, sûrement, il répondit doucement :

« Bonjour Gerard. »

« Bien dormi ? » demanda joyeusement Mikey, tournant son visage souriant dans ma direction. Merde, qu'est-ce que ce gamin pouvait avoir l'air heureux…

Réalisant que j'avais encore la bouche ouverte, j'attrapais maladroitement ma cuillère, recommençant à mélanger le contenu de mon bol, marmonnant une réponse qui ne pouvait qu'être qu'incompréhensible.

Me sentant soudainement mal à l'aise à l'idée de rester planté à l'entrée de la pièce, j'avançais vers un autre fauteuil et me recroquevillai dedans.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer Frank. Voyant que je ne disais rien, il avait recommencé à s'occuper de Mikey. Leur discussion me parvenait étouffée, j'étais déjà dans ma tête. Tant pis pour le « je-cherche-à-éviter-de-me-noyer-dans-mes-pensées » finalement. Frank était à seulement un mètre de moi de toutes manières, penser constamment à lui (contre mon gré, je le précise) ne m'apporterait rien comparé à ça.

J'avais tellement de questions. J'étais exaspéré, comme d'habitude, par sa présence. Et pourtant… Quand je l'avais vu, j'aurais dû avoir l'air exaspéré également, lui lancer un regard accusateur, avoir la main sur le front, quelque chose… Mais j'étais resté figé sur place comme une statue, sans rien faire. Ce n'était pas normal, ça, n'est-ce pas ? En tous cas, pas dans les conditions de notre relation actuelle… Qu'était notre relation, d'ailleurs ? Il était mon voisin, c'était une évidence, mon agaçant voisin d'ailleurs, mais y avait-il autre chose ? Comment nous percevait-il ? Est-ce qu'à ses yeux, nous étions amis ? Parce que de mon côté, je ne ressentais que de la confusion.

Frank se mit à rire soudainement, me tirant de ma torpeur. Mikey avait dû lui dire quelque chose, parce que je ne voyais toujours que l'arrière de leurs têtes. J'avais envie de poser mes questions. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ma mère faisait la vaisselle, Frank et Mikey jouait de la guitare, et je restais silencieux. Invisible. Me sentant rougir comme si je venais d'être pris sur le fait en train de faire un truc gênant, je ramenai finalement mon attention sur le bol que je tenais encore entre mes doigts. Heureusement que j'avais opté pour du lait froid aujourd'hui, ou ma boisson ne serait plus aussi agréable à boire.

Gardant mon regard fixé sur le liquide à l'intérieur, j'essayai tant bien que mal de finir mon petit déjeuner normalement.

Je dû passer beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le pensais à examiner le contenu du bol, car avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, je sentis quelque chose tirer sur le bout de mon bas de pyjama.

« Gerard. »

Surpris, j'écartai les genoux afin de voir Frank, toujours assis par terre, mais tourné dans ma direction. Mikey ne semblait pas être dans les parages, et la guitare était désormais posée à côté de la basse.

« Hmm. » je répondis simplement.

« Bonjour. » Sa voix était douce, et il souriait.

« Tu l'as déjà dit. »

Ça le fit rire, ce qui m'intrigua, mais je décidai de ne rien laisser paraitre.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Er- Bien… ? » j'étais encore plus confus. Depuis quand est-ce que nos conversations étaient-elles si… banales ? Monsieur ToutleMonde discute avec Monsieur ToutleMonde#2, c'était ce genre de conversation qu'il cherchait à mener ? Rien que l'idée me rendait étrangement mal à l'aise. « Où est Mikey ? » demandai-je finalement, cherchant à tous prix à ne pas tomber dans discussion de base #27.

« Il est allé répondre au téléphone. »

« Oh. »

Du silence. Wow, est-ce que la situation pouvait devenir encore plus gênante ?

Néanmoins, l'impression de gêne semblait se dissiper au fil des secondes. Frank me regardait en souriant, et j'essayais de ne pas croiser son regard. Même si je n'y arrivais pas très bien.

Ok, finalement le silence m'allait très bien. Je connaissais le silence, j'y étais habitué désormais. J'expirai doucement, laissant la tension que je ressentais se dissiper un peu.

C'est à ce moment-là que Frank ouvrit à nouveau la bouche. J'étais sur mes pieds en deux secondes, déjà dans la cuisine en train d'ajouter mon bol à la pile de vaisselle dont s'occupait ma mère. J'étais un lâche.

En retournant dans le salon -j'avais brièvement hésité à aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre- je vis que Frank était debout, tenant la guitare seulement par le manche, un étui ouvert posé sur le canapé face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je l'avais prononcé de manière beaucoup plus brusque que je ne le souhaitais, et en conséquence je me sentis encore plus mal.

Frank haussa un sourcil, seule réaction en réponse à mon ton.

« Je range. J'ai l'impression que Mikey n'est pas près de revenir. »

Alors qu'il commençait à poser l'instrument dans son étui, je m'exclamai soudainement :

« Attends ! »

Un autre haussement de sourcil, mais au moins il avait cessé de bouger. Je me sentis rougir. Ça m'avait pris d'un coup, je ne savais même pas ce que je cherchais à accomplir. Voyant que je ne disais rien, il essaya de me pousser à parler.

« Oui ? »

« Je… Hm… »

Un soupir.

« Tu peux m'apprendre ? » Je marmonnai doucement, tellement bas que je serais surpris s'il s'avérait que Frank ait entendu un seul mot de ce que je venais de dire.

« Pardon ? »

Je soupirai à mon tour. J'avais l'impression que mon visage était en feu tellement j'avais soudainement chaud.

« La guitare ? J'aimerais… Enfin, tu veux bien m'apprendre à en jouer ? »

Son visage eut l'air de s'éclairer d'un coup, un éclair de compréhension passant dans ses yeux. Et il me sourit, un peu comme s'il ne croyait même pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Bien sûr ! Viens-ici… » Il me montra la moquette, là où il était assis avec Mikey il y a encore quelques minutes.

« Je préfèrerais… Ma chambre ? Si ça ne te gêne pas, évidemment… »

Merde, je n'arrivais même plus à croiser son regard tellement j'étais embarrassé.

« Oh. D'accord, c'est chez toi après tout. »

Me sentant comme un idiot, soit mon état normal 99% du temps, je sortis du salon en premier, même si j'étais quasiment certain que Frank n'avait pas pu oublier le chemin pour se rendre dans ma chambre en moins de 24h.

Nous étions de retour sur mon lit, apparemment la salle de classe désignée par Frank. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que Frank Iero se trouverait deux fois dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit, en moins de 24h. Je devenais beaucoup trop conciliant.

Malgré le fait que je n'avais pas pratiqué une seule fois la guitare depuis au moins deux ans, j'avais encore quelques souvenirs. Evidemment, je savais la tenir, et je me rappelais de tous les principaux accords, en dehors du Fa et du Si que j'avais toujours trouvé compliqué, et du Mi que je mixais constamment avec le Mi mineur. En dehors de ça, j'étais certain de maitriser les bases.

Ajustant sa position sur mon duvet, Frank me jeta un regard curieux avant de s'exclamer avec une once de joie dans la voix qui était particulièrement évidente :

« Bon, alors, quel est ton passif avec la guitare ? Tu en as déjà fait ? »

J'acquiesçai en silence, sans jamais ouvrir la bouche. Instinctivement je présume, Frank se mit à hocher la tête en même temps que moi, son sourire semblant devenir plus lumineux avec chaque seconde qui passait.

« Super ! Génial… Alors, tu peux me jouer un petit morceau, rapidement, histoire que je vois ce dont tu es capable ? »

Je me figeai immédiatement, mes doigts se resserrant autour du manche de la guitare au point que mes jointures commencent à blanchir.

« Ou… Pas, je présume… » ajouta Frank avec une grimace.

Je m'entêtais à ne plus bouger d'un pouce. Les traits de Frank montraient son inquiétude sous-jacente.

« Hum, est-ce que tu pourrais… je sais pas, jouer les accords ? Do, Ré, Mi et tout le bazar ? »

Je n'en avais pas envie. Pas du tout. Mais j'avais été celui qui m'étais mis dans cette situation, et je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que Frank m'aide à m'améliorer à la guitare sans devoir jouer une seule note. Ça ne marchait pas comme ça, évidemment.

Clignant rapidement des yeux pour essayer de revenir sur terre, je posais maladroitement mes doigts sur les cordes pour faire un Do. Je me sentais trembler de partout, et d'après le regard de Frank, ça ne devait pas être qu'une impression.

Mes doigts appuyés sur les cordes parvenaient à rester suffisamment immobiles pour que ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais ma main droite bougeait tellement que je ne voyais pas comment j'allais réussir à frotter les cordes.

Je cherchai instinctivement à croiser le regard de Frank pour lui faire comprendre ma détresse. Pourtant, quand mes yeux accrochèrent finalement les siens, tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'était remarquer que son inquiétude semblait avoir redoublé. J'inquiétais Frank. C'était comme prendre une douche froide, Frank s'inquiétait pour moi et je m'inquiétais pour Frank en conséquence.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me mis à fixer ma main droite, comme si ça allait suffire pour qu'elle cesse de trembler.

« Hey. »

Une main pâle, presque aussi blanche que la mienne, vint doucement se poser sur le dos de ma main. J'avais l'impression de m'être figé à nouveau, mais je savais bien que je tremblais encore autant qu'avant.

Cependant, j'avais les yeux écarquillés, ça j'en étais certain. Je n'osais même plus cligner des yeux. Lentement, je vis ses doigts se resserrer autour de ma paume, presser un coup avant de relâcher, sans pour autant briser le contact entre nos mains. C'est là que je relevais le regard. Mes yeux piquaient alors que je regardais Frank, qui m'offrit un faible sourire en retour.

« Prends ton temps, d'accord ? »

Pas de « ça va aller », ou « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». Ce que n'importe qui d'autre m'aurait sûrement dit dans cette situation. Ce que je ne voulais absolument pas entendre. Je ne répondis pas, et me remis à fixer nos mains, inspirant profondément.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de combien de temps j'étais resté dans cette position, à essayer de me calmer, d'arrêter suffisamment de trembler pour commencer à jouer. J'avais peur que ça recommence. Je me retrouvais à me demander encore une fois comment j'avais bien pu jouer avec ma fenêtre ouverte pour l'anniversaire de Frank.

Frank me lâcha la main pendant que je retrouvais mon calme, reculant légèrement, probablement pour me laisser de l'espace. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, et en même temps, ma main me semblait étrangement froide désormais.

Je n'étais clairement toujours pas à l'aise, mais ne voulant rien laisser paraitre devant Frank, je m'empressai de jouer un Do, les doigts déjà en position pour le Mi avant que je ne voie Frank se redresser du coin de l'œil, indiquant qu'il m'accordait son attention. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je parvins à jouer un Mi et non un Mi mineur. Le Fa venait ensuite, et je me sentis paniquer à nouveau. Mes souvenirs étaient flous, mais je décidais de tout de même de tenter quelque chose.

A ma grande surprise, l'accord ne résonna pas de manière étouffée, et Frank ne réagit pas, ce qui m'aurait fait réaliser que je m'étais trompé. Comprenant que, par je ne sais quel miracle, je n'avais pas tout foiré pour l'instant, je jouais la suite, essayant d'oublier mon hésitation.

Je posai ma main derrière moi à la seconde où je finis la suite d'accords. Frank ne disait toujours rien, et je craignais de voir l'expression sur son visage. J'avais l'impression de m'en être mieux sorti que je ne l'espérais, mais…

« Mouais, c'est pas terrible tout ça. »

Je me redressai en sursaut, le fusillant du regard. Il ignora ma réaction et continua d'une voix teintée d'amusement. Quel connard.

« Tes Fa et Si sont pas terribles, t'as mixé des mineurs et des majeurs, et je suis à peu près sûr que tu as joué le La avant le Sol. »

Je me sentis rougir de honte. J'étais musicien. D'habitude, j'aurais entendu ces erreurs à l'oreille, que ce soit sur un instrument que je jouais ou pas. Je devais vraiment être ailleurs aujourd'hui.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais bon à la guitare. » je marmonnai, la tête baissée. Frank me répondit par un léger rire qui me donna envie de sourire également. Ce que je ne fis pas.

« C'est sûr que je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu voudrais que je t'aide. »

« Désolé, il ne peut pas il avoir plus d'un connard arrogant dans cette pièce, tu vas devoir sortir. »

Je m'attendais à un autre rire, mais Frank resta silencieux. Confus, je regardai dans sa direction. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais sembla se raviser, m'adressant un faible sourire en voyant que je l'observais.

« Déjà, tu ne tiens pas ton manche correctement. Ça peut te sembler confortable pour l'instant, mais avec le temps, ton poignet te fera de plus en plus mal si tu continues pour ça. »

Je ne voulais pas abîmer mon poignet. Sinon je pouvais dire adieu au piano. J'essayai donc de trouver une autre position pour jouer.

« Non, pas comme ça… Attends, ton coude est trop enfoncé dans tes côtes, ça ne va pas… »

Frank avait essayé de garder ses distances jusqu'à maintenant, mais de toutes évidences, je n'arrivais pas à placer mon bras comme il le souhaitait. Avec une moue qui le rendait franchement tous sauf effrayant, il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras qui tenait le manche de la guitare, redressant doucement mon poignet. J'étais tellement surpris par sa main sur ma peau que je ne sentis pas immédiatement son autre main tirer sur mon coude, l'éloignant de mon torse.

Frank ne me regarda jamais dans les yeux, et le temps que je me rende compte qu'il fallait que je respire, il s'était de nouveau reculé, hochant désormais sa tête dans ma direction avec satisfaction.

« Ok, maintenant remontre-moi comment tu joues un Fa… »

Je passais la majeure partie de l'heure suivante à essayer d'oublier ma phobie de jouer devant un public. Je cherchais aussi à faire de mon mieux, pour ne pas donner à Frank le matériel nécessaire pour se foutre de moi. Par moment Frank décidait à nouveau de repositionner mon bras ou mes doigts, et je me surpris à m'y habituer assez facilement.

Alors qu'il était en train d'appuyer sur les doigts de ma main gauche pour empêcher qu'ils ne se redressent quand ils n'étaient pas posés sur une corde, il déclara :

« Bon, tu veux bien me rejouer ça s'il-te-plait ? »

Il avait choisi de m'apprendre la version la plus basique possible de « Zombie » par The Cranberries. Je n'allais pas me plaindre, il m'était déjà arrivé d'écouter cette chanson en boucle. Néanmoins, l'écouter en boucle quand c'était moi qui faisait une rythmique de débutant, ce n'était pas aussi agréable.

« Je… Je pense que je préfère arrêter… »

« Oh. » L'expression sur le visage de Frank ne changea pas, et pourtant, c'était comme si la chaleur qui semblait émaner de lui s'était dissipée, que la lumière avait été éteinte. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une illusion, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus loin de moi désormais. C'est très probablement ce qui me poussa à dire, dans un instant de panique que je ne parvenais pas du tout à expliquer :

« Je peux t'apprendre le piano, si tu veux. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. J'avais dû dire une bêtise. Pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça, de toutes manières ? Je ne faisais que de l'empêcher de rentrer chez lui, à sa place j'en aurais eu marre, moi aussi.

« Oui ! »

Je sursautai, écarquillant les yeux à mon tour.

« Hum, d'accord… » Je posai la guitare sur mon lit, allant m'asseoir sur le banc en face de mon piano sans oser jeter un regard en arrière.

Une grosse inspiration quand Frank vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, puis je laissais mes émotions derrière. Je me tournai légèrement vers mon voisin, surpris de le voir garder ses mains posées sur ses genoux. La seule fois où j'avais laissé Mikey s'approcher de mon piano, il avait immédiatement commencé à jouer des notes au hasard.

« Tu as déjà joué du piano ? »

Il me sourit, mais secoua la tête pour dire non. Je détournai le regard vers les touches, réfléchissant à comment je comptais mener cette leçon. Mes capacités sociales me persuadant que je serais un terrible professeur quoi que je fasse, je posai mes propres doigts sur l'instrument.

« Regarde bien ce que je fais. Je vais jouer un truc simple, on verra ensuite ce que tu réussiras à remarquer. »

Je n'étais évidemment toujours pas à l'aise à l'idée de jouer avec Frank à mes côtés, surtout au piano, mais bon… Je l'avais fait une fois, la deuxième fois devrait donc être plus simple, non ? Je commençai à jouer. Je voulais oublier que Frank était là.

La mélodie m'emporta au loin, comme toujours. L'unique élément qui me raccrochait à la réalité était le contact de mes doigts contre les touches. Le piano était ma thérapie. Ça ne me semblait même pas réel, cette manière dont tous mes problèmes semblaient s'effacer tant que je jouais.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de combien de temps je jouais, mais quand je reposai enfin mes mains sur mes genoux, Frank me regardait fixement, avec ce qu'il me semblait être de la fascination sur son visage.

« Wow. » il chuchota dans un souffle. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Je me mis à rougir.

« Hum, » je marmonnai, décidant d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer. « Du coup… Qu'est-ce que tu as relevé ? »

Il eut soudainement l'air gêné, rougissant à son tour et baissant finalement le regard. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas un élève très attentif… »

Etrangement, cette remarque-là le fit sourire.

« Oh non, moi qui essayais d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces du professeur ! »

« Je peux te confirmer que tu n'es pas près d'y arriver. »

« Je présume que je vais devoir oublier le favoritisme, et… travailler. » Il fit semblant de trembler, un faux air dégoûté planant sur son visage.

« Hey, je ne ferais jamais de favoritisme ! »

« Vraiment ? » il pointa vers ses deux yeux, « tu veux dire que ces deux petites beautés, » puis tourna sa main pour attirer mon attention vers sa bouche, « et cette petite merveille ne te feraient pas craquer ? »

« Non. » Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression que je venais juste de perdre mon âme ?

« Aww… » il fit la moue, « aucun avantage alors… »

« Nope. Donc maintenant, au travail. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Surpris par le sérieux dont il faisait soudainement preuve, je fronçai les sourcils en examinant les touches.

« J'aimerai que tu mettes ta main là, comme ça. » Je posai ma propre main sur les touches en face de lui, lui montrant l'accord que je voulais qu'il joue. « Puis là… Ensuite tu descends un petit peu. Et tu fais ça. Pour l'instant, je veux que tu répètes ces accords dans cette ordre-là, en boucle, jusqu'à ce que tu ne te trompes plus. »

Je pensais qu'il allait peut-être se plaindre, dire que c'était ennuyant, ou que j'étais sévère, mais il n'en fit rien. Déterminé, il posa sa main là où la mienne se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Ce ne fut pas parfait immédiatement, évidemment. Il se trompa plusieurs fois en positionnant ces doigts, oublia l'ordre par moment, et commença à jouer avec une lenteur qui semblait ridicule. Mais il était débutant, et ça j'en avais pleine conscience, donc j'essayais de ne pas le juger trop durement.

Quand il commença à jouer sa boucle un peu plus correctement, créant une mélodie agréable à entendre, je ne parvins pas à m'empêcher de jouer quelques notes sur la partie du piano qui se trouvait en face de moi. Frank me sourit immédiatement, réussissant tant bien que mal à ne pas faire d'erreurs sans regarder ce que sa main faisait.

J'avais l'habitude de jouer sans fixer mes doigts, alors quand Frank dû se retourner pour observer le piano, je me mis à l'examiner du coin de l'œil. Je pouvais sentir le coin de ma bouche que Frank ne pouvait pas voir s'étirer. L'atmosphère était tellement… calme. C'était la première fois que je jouais en duo, et la musique en elle-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, et pourtant… J'aimais ça. Tellement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de plus, là, tout de suite, qui faisait que ce soit aussi… Je ne trouvais même pas les mots.

Frank n'essayait même pas de masquer son sourire. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure par moment, et paraissait juste tellement excité qu'il semblait constamment sur le point de sautiller sur place. C'était franchement… adorable.

Rien que de penser à ce mot me donnait envie de vomir. Mais il n'y avait pas de meilleur terme.

Me rappelant alors que c'était un cours pour Frank, et qu'il valait donc mieux limiter les distractions, je cessai petit à petit de jouer à ses côtés, à contrecœur. Je me sentais un petit peu plus vide à nouveau.

Sauf que la musique entière s'arrêta. Frank ne jouait plus.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

Il haussa les épaules, mais ne répondit pas. Confus, je n'osais plus lui demander de faire autre chose. Comme je le pensais, je n'étais vraiment pas un très bon professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Thanksgiving ? »

Donc on était de retour avec les conversations de Monsieur ToutleMonde. On était en pleine discussion #14, de toute évidence. Je me contentai également d'hausser les épaules, ce sur quoi Frank ne commenta pas, se contentant de me dire que sa famille retournait dans son ancienne ville pour passer Thanksgiving avec son meilleur ami, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de spécial pour Noël. Non pas que je savais qu'il avait un meilleur ami, ce dont je pris soin de relever :

« Je plains ce Greg, tu as vraiment dû le coller pour qu'il devienne ton meilleur ami. »

« Hilarant. »

Il rit, mais le voile d'insécurité sur son visage rendait le tout faux, et je me sentis mal à nouveau. Et voilà, Gerard le connard insensible était de retour. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Frank, mais je pouvais voir que j'avais dit une connerie.

« Hey. »

Je cognai doucement mon épaule contre la sienne, lui faisant relever le visage. Je lui souris tant bien que mal, trop gêné pour croiser son regard.

« Vous avez tous les deux eu de la chance. »

J'eus droit à un faible sourire timide en récompense pour mes efforts, mais c'était plus que ce que j'espérais.

« C'est vrai… Greg est génial. On jouait ensemble avant, sans lui je ne pense pas que j'aimerais autant la guitare… »

Je revis Mikey, assis par terre avec la guitare de Frank sur ses genoux.

« Comment ça se fait que cette guitare est ici, d'ailleurs ? » je demandai en désignant l'instrument, abandonné sur mon lit. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, maintenant ?_ C'était ça ce que je voulais dire.

« Oh. » il se retourna pour examiner la guitare, puis m'adressa un sourire malicieux. « Et bien, après hier, je ne pouvais pas laisser ton frère penser que la guitare n'était pas à la hauteur. Il a accepté que je l'entraîne, si je le laissais m'apprendre la basse. »

« Tu n'as pas dit que tu savais jouer de la basse hier ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Si. Mais je crois qu'il a oublié. Ne le lui rappelle pas, il fait tellement d'efforts pour être un bon professeur… »

« C'est promis… »

Après un moment de silence, Frank reprit :

« J'aime bien Mikey. »

Je repensai immédiatement à notre discussion de la veille, celle où j'avais passé mon temps à essayer de changer de sujet. Frank avait déjà dit un truc similaire hier, et ça m'avait rendu heureux alors. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'accordais de l'importance à ce que l'un pensait de l'autre, mais j'aimais le fait que Mikey et Frank s'entendent aussi bien qu'ils le laissaient paraitre, après seulement une journée. J'hochai la tête en silence, parce que je sentais que j'étais incapable de retenir la vague d'affection que ces mots provoquaient en moi. Il ne valait mieux pas que j'ouvre la bouche pour déclarer que son absence laissait un vide béant dans ma poitrine, ou un truc dans le genre. Ça pourrait lui donner des idées.

« Je ne pense pas dire de bêtises en ajoutant qu'il t'aime bien, lui aussi. » je parvins finalement à dire après une poignée de secondes de silence.

Le sourire qu'il m'adressa semblait directement être relié à mes poumons, parce que pendant une seconde j'oubliai comment respirer. C'est sûrement le manque d'air atteignant mon cerveau qui fit que les mots suivants s'échappèrent de ma bouche ensuite.

« Viens passer Noël avec moi. »

« Quoi ?! »

Jamais Frank n'avait eu l'air si surpris, ce qui était justifié. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête, et pourtant je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

« Enfin, avec nous… Je… Tu as dit que vous ne faisiez rien de spécial pour Noël chez toi, donc j'ai pensé… Mais c'est idiot, tu n'as pas à dire oui. Oublie juste ce que je viens de dire, désolé… »

Les yeux de Frank étaient tellement écarquillés et sa bouche tellement ouverte que je craignais qu'il ne reste coincé comme ça.

« Oui, ma mère et mon beau-père fêtent leur anniversaire de mariage le soir du réveillon, ils ne seront pas de retour avant le 26… »

« Non, mais oublie, ne te sens pas obligé, c'est stupi- »

« Gerard. »

Ce fut sa main sur mon épaule qui me coupa. Terrifié, ses yeux me clouèrent sur place. Je devais avoir l'air d'un animal coincé devant les fars d'une voiture.

« Je veux bien. »

« Quoi ?! »

« J'adorerais venir passer Noël avec vous, tant que ta mère est d'accord. Je ne veux surtout pas être une gêne. »

« Tu ne seras pas une gêne ! »

« Oh vraiment ? » il renchérit en me regardant d'un air amusé. Je me sentis rougir à nouveau en me rappelant du nombre de fois où j'avais agi comme s'il était le plus gros pos de colle que la Terre n'ait jamais connu. J'essayai d'avoir l'air narquois.

« Voyons, Mikey t'adore, ma mère aussi apparemment, puisqu'elle te laisse rester ici… La seule personne que tu parviendras à agacer, c'est moi. »

Il rit, et c'était évident qu'il ne me croyait pas. Je fis semblant d'être outré, mais mes joues étaient trop rouges pour que ça paraisse réaliste.

« Dans ce cas-là, je serais là. »

J'essayai vraiment d'avoir l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire, mais la chaleur qui se répandit alors dans mon torse à l'entente de ces mots me donna l'impression d'exploser à l'intérieur.


End file.
